Everything I Own
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Donna and Harvey have been married many years and weathered parental storms. What happens when their eldest, Amanda, now 18 goes to Europe? Needless to say she's a Specter and likely to get into trouble that only her father can save her lusions to Season 5 with Mike and glimpses of Scottie.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm back with a new Specter adventure story. However, this one takes place in the future. I allude to the happenings in Season 5 with Mike, but I have them take place a little more than five years after joining the firm. Anyhow, review and see if you like it so far. I am also working on another one as well**

Everything I Own - Chapter 1

Harvey Specter, an older middle aged man in his early sixties, spotted an odd envelope lying on his desk in his 50th floor office of Pearson Specter Litt and Zane. His wife/secretary, Donna, was away from her desk just outside his corner office, so someone must have left that envelope for him while she had been away because she allowed no one in his office except those that were on the "allowed" list. Through the years that list had not become as exclusive as it once was.

He walked to the desk and from the front of the desk picked up the letter envelope. He noticed it was his daughter Amanda's handwriting. The address on the outside of the envelope simply said "To Daddy".

Harvey opened the envelope and carried it to the couch across from his desk as he read it. He had already had some of his files left open on the coffee table in front the couch. He immediately became engrossed in his daughter's message:

 _January 5, 2033_

 _Dear Daddy:_

 _I just wanted to be old fashioned and actually write a letter and leave it for you on my way to the airport. Before I venture off on my European Odyssey that you and mom think would enrich my life and my nascent writing career, I wanted you to know that Kenzie and I were rifling through your record collection at home and I found this song by an ancient group called "Bread"._

 _The song that really caught my attention was called "Everything I Own". I read the history on it online and apparently the composer wrote it as a tribute to his father. I thought it fit us perfectly. I don't know if you ever remembered this song_ _or if you even owned the record album, but I just couldn't keep this in anymore._

 _I love you, daddy. I know I haven't said it for a long time and I know you think I'm closer to mom than you and in some ways that is so; however, I just wanted to let you know that I never meant to take you or what you had given me for granted. I grew up privileged as did Mackenzie and Gordon. Even when I knew in my heart that the readings you may have missed or my papers you never read or did not really hear me talk to you it wasn't because you didn't want to, it was because you continually strove to make our life privileged and happy. I also know we never saw eye to eye with my boyfriends since I was a little girl, but I think you would like Richard..._

"Harvey?"

"Mmm?"

"What is that you're reading?" Donna asked as she spotted her husband engrossed in a letter which looked like it contained quite a few pages. Donna looked at her husband of nineteen years. To her he was still just as handsome with his blonde hair now containing more white strands than blonde. The spikey $1000 haircut he once wore now combed over the side (to hide his ever increasing bald spot) reminiscent of those long ago days when they both worked in the DA's office. He could still wear a thousand dollar suit like no other man although Donna had to be honest with herself that she had noticed a little more paunch than was originally there. Donna knew it was because he had to give up his favorite workout method of boxing because it had worn on his now weakened heart muscle and high blood pressure. To prevent him from dying he still worked out but not as strenuously like walking with her in the evenings around Manhattan or at their West Chester home neighborhood.

"It's a note or letter from Mandy. She said she wanted to give this to me before she left for Europe on her "Odyssey" as she calls it."

"Isn't that like her? She fights tooth and nail with you on everything about her life and then she feels so guilt ridden about your fight that she wanted to make sure everything is ok between you. Well, at least she admits it." Donna came to sit beside Harvey.

"I'll let you read it, but as you can see she can get long winded. She would've made an excellent lawyer." Harvey smirked at his wife. When Harvey looked at Donna, he still saw that hot redhead secretary who approached him that night when he won his first big case as an ADA. He knew then she was not just a pretty face and he certainly, after 19 years of marriage and being "together" before that he still thought her the most amazing woman he had ever met. Luckily he finally became smart enough to become worthy of her and fight for her. Donna's hair was still as red as it had been long ago; however, Harvey knew she had it dyed every few weeks. He just never let her know that he knew. She still looked hot at 61with her long legs but carrying a little more voluptuous body than she had twenty years previous caused from middle age and having children and being content. Harvey was still hot for her and their sex life had never cooled. Sometimes he still wanted to take her in the file room or right here in his office and he had to restrain himself. An elder statesmen of which he was now did not act like a teenager in the rooms of the firm that bore his name.

"You, ok, Harvey?" Donna asked seeing his sad expression as he continued to read the letter that their daughter had left for him. How that same daughter of theirs got passed her mother, dropped the note on her father's desk, and then scooted before Donna returned from the ladies' room, Donna would never figure out. Donna thought: _I must be getting slow at my age in my four inch Louboutins_.

When Harvey did not answer her, Donna knew he had not heard her. Harvey was losing his hearing. Donna had surreptitiously sat in the courtroom on a couple of hearings he had to attend and when the judge spoke to him Harvey had not noticed. As of yet, Donna did not want to acknowlege this to him because Harvey did know but he was not prepared for a condition that was correlated to old age. Therefore, instead of trying to get his attention, Donna went back to her desk. Eventually, she knew Harvey would tell her what were the contents of Amanda's letter.

Harvey had a difficult time continuing with Amanda's letter. Harvey had heard Donna, this time. He just did not want to talk about the difficulty that existed between he and his eldest daughter. He knew, more than anyone, where Amanda had inherited her arrogance and competitiveness. He watched Donna surreptitiously return to her desk and then decided that maybe he ought to go back to work since he knew that Rachel Zane Ross the other recently named partner married to Harvey's one time protégé and best friend, Mike Ross, was coming in to get his old lawyer's opinion on yet another outside threat to their firm. Jessica Pearson who had come to marry Jeff Malone about five years after he and Donna had been married were currently on vacation in Paris and they really did not want to have to bother her. Before he knew it, Rachel and Louis Litt sat in his office discussing this latest threat to overtake their clients. Amanda's letter was buried under the many client files on Harvey's office coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I fudged with the timeline of Mike's arrest. He got away with it for 15 years. I don't own any of these guys. They are far too good for to be originally mine. Read and review. I do have a direction for this story, so don't give up on me. Thanks - carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 2

Donna found him on the rooftop of the building. It was getting dark and late into the night.

"Solve everything for Jessica before she gets back?" Donna asked as she spotted her husband looking out over the skyscrapers and the setting sun. She came up to him from behind and placed her arms around his waist and her head between his shoulder blades. He welcomed feeling her holding him as his hand came up and rubbed both of hers as they clasped him around his small paunch of a belly.

"Yes, Louis came up with a brilliant idea, so he's grabbing the associates and having them work on it. It's going to be a long night for them. Luckily Louis' wife never minds him working late. That woman is a saint," Harvey joked. Once Harvey joked that Louis had a pretend wife, but in the ensuing years, Louis was lucky enough to find another woman who fell in love with his eccentric ways. Although not Sheila, Louis had found true love with this woman and they had been married for a few years now.

Harvey pivoted in his wife's arms; and, facing her, he held her into his embrace. He never got tired of holding her or loving her. They still bantered as they always had but lately due to the huge wall between his eldest daughter and himself his discussions with his wife usually ended in a quiet understanding that the discussion would go no farther.

Donna rose her head from Harvey's shoulder and looked into his dark eyes. She could read so much in those dark eyes. He never hid anything from her anymore. She always knew anyway, so there was not much he could prevent from her knowing.

"Did you finish Amanda's letter?"

"Oh, no! I forgot. Rachel and Louis came into my office and I must have buried it. I guess I should..."

Donna handed him the envelope with the letter tucked inside.

"Thank you. How did you know that I...? Nevermind. I know," Harvey said.

"I'm Donna. I know everything. Can we read it together?"

"Sure."

They decided the light was too dim, so they ventured back into Harvey's office where Mike Ross awaited him.

"Mike!" Donna ran to him and hugged him. They had not seen him since he had gotten out of prison for fraud a few months ago. Mike and Rachel had been married about a year after Harvey and Donna. Mike's secret was finally divulged just after Jessica had named him a senior partner after 15 years with the firm. Mike's deal allowed him to serve only 7 years at which time he and Rachel had three children. Jamesette Ross then 10 years of age and Robert and Donna Marie twins then age 3. The Ross' eldest was only a year younger than Donna and Harvey's only son Gordon Jacob who was now 17.

After much heartache and guilt on both sides, Mike argued that it was Mike's fault for knowing what Harvey dangled in front of him all those years ago had been against the law. Harvey felt he was to blame for everything and everybody, but Mike convinced Harvey that Pearson, Specter, Litt could not survive without him. Mike felt that as long as Harvey was there his wife would have the great mentor and friend that he had all those years as she became a lawyer in her own right. Feeling horribly guilty himself, Harvey allowed Mike to take the deal.

Harvey came over to Mike and they hugged like long lost brothers of which they could have been considered. It had been amazing how long Mike had actually gotten away with the fact that he had never gone to law school. Mike had grown from first to fifth year associate and achieving junior partner earlier than Harvey himself. Reluctant as she was Jessica still could not fail to know that Mike Ross was entitled to become senior partner after his faithful service. When people realized he had been a fraud, every one of Mike's clients was served well and actually missed Mike when they were told of their lawyers being changed. His clients knew that there would never be another lawyer who cared enough to care enough for others.

"I came to pick Rachel up, but she told me that she was helping Louis and the associates work on a huge case. I volunteered to help and gave her a few tips that I remembered, but she shooed me out of the library and said to visit you two. So what's up?"

Harvey stood there with Amanda's letter in his hand and said, "How about a drink, first?"

Mike had already accepted a glass of Scotch from Donna and then took a seat on the plush couch.

"Ok, so, what's up?" Mike asked again.

"It's Amanda. She's taking that trip to Europe we suggested for her before she starts college," Harvey responded. "This is a letter she left for me, for us, and we were just going to finish reading it when we noticed you in here."

"I can leave. I have to relieve the babysitter anyway," Mike said as he started to rise.

"Isn't Jamesette watching the little guys?" Donna inquired. Jamesette named after Mike's dad was Mike and Rachel's eldest child. She had just turned 16 and was about a year and half younger than Amanda. Although younger than Amanda, Jamie, her nickname as it was, viewed Amanda as a mentor much as her father had viewed Amanda's father.

"No. She pleaded with us because she wanted to go on a date with a young guy she met at school. He's the grandson of one of Robert's associates, so, of course, we had to say yes or she would cry to her grandfather at how we snubbed someone she liked...again."

"We know the feeling," Harvey volunteered taking a minute before he went back to his daughter's letter.

"How are Bobby and Donna Marie?" Donna asked. Mike and Rachel's twins would turn 10 on January 30 and they were a welcomed surprise since Rachel had suffered a little bit of infertility after having Jamesette.

"They are great! Looking forward to their 10th birthday. Rachel is planning a huge party for them where all their Zane second and third cousins can come."

"I know. She consulted me and my children's party expertise," Donna said shaking her head like she knew how spectacular this party would be.

"Well, I'll let you get back to Amanda's letter and I'll see you guys soon," Mike said giving a kiss to Donna's check and bro hugging Harvey.

Harvey sat down on the couch again and took a look at his glass and then his papers strewn on his table and then glanced at this paper strewn desk.

"Let's go home to read this. I'm pooped," Harvey sighed heavily gulping his drink down in one swig and then turning the lights out and accompanying his wife to the elevators.


	3. Everything I Own - Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is kind of a slow start. I did not have a story in mind when I started it, but believe me it will get better from here. Next chapter we're going to see where Amanda is and why Harvey may be worried about her so far away. Stay tuned. Thank you for the review and followers. I really appreciate it and it does keep me motivated to write. Love- carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 3

When Harvey and Donna arrived at their house in West Chester, they were assaulted by their 17 year old son, Gordon. Gordon was a replica of Harvey. He had already grown to his father's height and carried the same big brown eyes, sandy blonde hair only he wore it long, and an athletic build. Gordon had become a star high school baseball pitcher as his father had, but he had suffered so far no irreparable damage to his pitching arm. He also played sax in a school band which he really enjoyed. They were "the" band when it came to dances and other venues. Gordon was also very intelligent and smart like his parents and he had applied to several Ivy League schools and been accepted already for his freshman year coming up September of 2033. This included Harvard and Harvard Law School because Gordon had already been seduced by his father into becoming a lawyer. Unlike, his sister, Amanda who had wanted to be a writer since the first time she read a book at five years old.

"Dad, you need to sign this permission slip or I can't go on the field trip to the museum..."

"Ok, Gordon, just a minute. Get your mom to sign it. We just walked in the door."

"Here, Gordon, I'll sign it. Of course, if you really need your father's signature, I can forge it. After all I've been doing it for years," Donna mentioned as she sideglanced her husband who was shrugging out of his winter coat.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. You're lucky I'm your husband and not just your boss, I would have put you in jail by now," Harvey joked back.

"Sure you would, dad," Mackenzie Jessica Specter ventured sarcastically from across the living room as she walked in there from the kitchen.

"That's enough from you, Missy," Harvey said as he put his arm around his youngest and most beloved child. Unlike Amanda's large brown eyes and chin like her father, Mackenzie was a little Donna even having freckles peppering her light skin and her build. Amanda looked immediately like Donna but on closer inspection you could tell Harvey Specter was her father. Mackenzie resembled Donna so much that Harvey could have denied he was her father. He knew better. However, Donna always said she could find some of Harvey's characteristics in their youngest. Like the Ross' twins, Mackenzie had been a big wonderful surprise for both her and Harvey.

"Homework finished?" Harvey inquired of both of his children as he carried Amanda's letter to his favorite chair in the living room.

"Yes, dad. Mom, we ate already," Gordon mentioned. I had a little bit of money left from my last gig, so I treated squirt and me to a pizza.

Donna said then, "Well, I'm not cooking the dinner I planned then. It's too late and too big for just your dad and me. How about I treat you to some shitty Thai food, honey?"

"What?" Harvey called from the living room.

"The kids ate. I was wondering did you want me to treat you to some shitty Thai food?"

Harvey smiled at that. "Shitty Thai food" had been an ongoing joke between them now for over twenty years.

"No, honey. I'm fine with whatever leftovers we have," Harvey said smiling and removing Amanda's letter from its envelope.

Donna said, "You'd better not be reading that letter without me."

Harvey smirked as did both kids as he put her letter back one more time into the envelope. It was very funny because Donna could not see Harvey from the kitchen as there was wall between the kitchen and the living room.

Donna prepared the leftover chicken barbecue wings and salad from two nights ago and was still in edible condition. Lately, she had been putting on weight and Harvey had to watch what he ate so they could not eat as extravagantly as they once had when they were younger and chasing after three small children.

"Dinner's done!" Donna joyfully called from the kitchen a few minutes later and watched has Harvey pulled himself from his recliner and walked toward her. He had removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his vest. His tie was loosened and as he went by Donna put a hand up to his chest, kissed him, and then proceeded to remove the tie completely.

"You don't need this to eat. You'll be more comfortable."

"Can I remove a couple pieces of your clothing to make you more comfortable?" Harvey asked with a sexy glint to his dark eyes.

Donna blushed. He had not spoken to her like that for a little while now. Oh yes, they were still hot for one another after all these years but when they had their children they love banter had to be more rated "PG" than "X".

"Later, big boy," Donna responded and grabbed his crotch simultaneously. "Ooh, we may not make it until later," Donna remarked very quietly.

"Are you really hungry?" Harvey asked kissing and nibbling on her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it still made her shiver and her legs become jelly.

Just at that time, Gordon decided to corner both parents.

"You know, you two do have your own room in this house," Gordon said disgustedly.

"We own the house, bub, so mind your own business," Harvey said embarrassed that his son would catch him in the act of loveplay with his mother.

"It's a well known fact, mom and dad, that parents do not like to think of their children engaging in sexual acts and it sure as hell works the other way. We like to think of ourselves as immaculately conceived," Gordon reasoned with a flourish.

"You're starting to sound like Amanda," Donna said remembering that they had not received a phone call from her that she had arrived in London safely.

Harvey released Donna and she had definitely released his crotch so they proceeded to the table set for two.

"Honey?" Donna said addressing her son. "There's plenty here. Are you still hungry?"

"Maybe later," Gordon said and putting on his jacket said to both parents, "Ok, if I take a ride to Jamie's?"

"Jamie is on a date, Gordo," Harvey told his son.

"Oh, how do you know that?" Gordon asked sadly disappointed because he had planned to see her after his parents arrived home and Mackenzie had some supervision.

"Uncle Mike came in the office and told us. She apparently has been set up with someone that her grandfather wants her to date."

"Robert Zane? He's a snob, dad. He wouldn't let me talk to Jamie much less date her," Gordon took off his coat and slammed his way to his bedroom.

"I always thought Robert Zane was ok. Maybe he is a bit snobby but I suppose someone who has been as successful as he is and has had race against him has the right to be a snob," Donna said.

Harvey sat up straight at that remark and stopped shoveling food into his mouth. He wiped his face with his napkin and rose from the table putting his plate in the sink.

"What does that mean?" Harvey asked his wife.

She turned around and looked at him. She could not believe the look he was giving her.

"Harvey, what's the matter?"

"Let me get this straight. You think because Robert Zane is a successful black lawyer that he has a right to snub our son?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Of course not, and, if I really thought that was the issue then I would call him out on it. Especially since Gordon is our son," Donna said rising from the table and placing her arms around Harvey's neck.

"What did you mean because our son is a good, good young man. Not like me," Harvey said lowering his eyes.

"What do you mean not like you?" Donna said clutching him tighter. "Harvey Reginald Specter. You're human. You are a man. You are one of the best men I have ever, ever met," Donna emphasized looking into his eyes. "I would never have fallen in love with someone who was not good, kind hearted, and can be a dick to keep me on my toes. Amanda, Gordon, and Mackenzie come from us. They are good. There has to be good in us to have given anything good in them. Understand?"

It was hardly ever that Harvey indulged in self doubt or self recrimination or regret. Donna thought it must have been Amanda's letter and leaving coupled with Gordon's response to Harvey telling him of Jamie's date that sparked that puppy dog look in those gorgeous brown eyes that normally reflected her love for him and his pride and happiness of being a husband and father along with having a successful career.

He just put his arms around Donna and held her tight burying his head in her scent and welcomed the feeling of her in his arms and always thankful that she was proud to be his wife and mother of his children.


	4. Everything I Own - Chapter 4

Everything I Own Chapter 4

Harvey rose his head from his pillow and carefully took his protective arm from around his wife. He peered at the alarm clock next to him. The red numbers glowed the time as 3:30 am. It looked like it was going to be a sleepless night. He carefully swung his legs over and slid on his boxers and then his Yankees pajama pants. He went to the other side of the bed and took pleasure in just watching his beautiful wife sleep peacefully. He kissed her carefully and quietly on her head and gathered the blankets around her a little more closely. He was hoping he had not awoken her by removing his body warmth from around her. He kissed her head one more time and then silently trod his way into his study of their spacious home.

As he ventured to his desk, he observed the photographs along the wall, remembering the times when those pictures were taken. The latest family portrait hung in the living room above the massive fireplace. A smaller version sat in the corner of his desk at the office. In this office, on this desk, sat smaller portraits of each child and a copy of his and Donna's wedding portrait. Before he and Donna had hotfoot it to bed fulfilling the promise they had made earlier in the evening, Harvey had dropped Amanda's letter on his desk to be read later.

Now it was later and Harvey decided it should be now. Donna could read it later.

Richard is a quiet sensitive man, but he is not a wimp. I know you sometimes think that if a guy can't be a dick to people he does not have a lot going on. I think if you probably spoke with him you would change your mind.

 _He's also ten years older than you,_ Harvey thought as he read...

 _Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry how we left things. I really did not mean to argue with you and mom. Mom understands me a little more because she is a woman and once burned for something more than the ordinary. I know you just want the best for me, so I am happy that you sent me on this odyssey. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be alone nor will I spend my entire time with Scottie. Richard is accompanying me and does happen to have British relatives._

 _Please don't be upset, dad. I will be circumspect in all the ways you want me to be: financially, sexually, and with self respect._

 _I will call you when I get to Heathrow and after I arrive at Scottie's apartment._

 _I will keep you posted with either an email, letter, or telephone call in all my adventures and I hope to return a more well-rounded young lady and understand you and mom more._

 _Give my love to Gordo and Kenzie and of course to mom and most of all to you._

 _Love_

 _Amanda Elizabeth Specter_

 _(Your loving daughter)_

"You couldn't wait for me, could you?"

Harvey looked up to see Donna standing there in her pink satin robe with her arms crossed as she leaned against the door to his study.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful," Harvey said as he watched Donna come to him and sit on his lap.

"Did Gordon come home?"

"Yes," Harvey said. "He was asleep in his bed as I walked by his bedroom. He left the light on again. I clicked it off and shut the door as I walked by."

"I don't think Kenzie fell asleep until after we went to bed," Donna said placing her arms around Harvey's neck and kissing him on his jawline.

"So what did Mandy's letter say?" Donna asked.

"Did you know that Richard is going to be with her? He's ten years older than she is and that can only be bad news, plus you know Scottie she's always sleeping with some guy or the other..."

Donna placed her fingers over Harvey's lips to stop him from talking. It was too late for them to have a philosophical conversation concerning their eldest child.

"Harvey, Amanda left on this trip because we recommended it. She's 18 years old and she has an independent mind. No, I didn't really know Richard was going to be with her. I did suspect it, though."

Donna put both arms around her husband and biting her lip said then, "He is the type of man who will not let anything happen to our daughter. I know I can trust him with that. It is sad that you did not get to meet him. Amanda is really taken with him."

"Are you kidding? I trust you to be able to read people, but I should have known you couldn't be objective when it was your own daughter!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Ok, Specter, I am not dignifying that statement with an answer. You know better than that. She will be fine. She sounded fine when she called. As for Scottie, you're the one who wanted her to stay with her. I am sure Scottie will curb her sexually frustrated appetites while Amanda is around."

"Do you think or know if our daughter is still a virgin?" Harvey asked. He remembered 18 year old girls. They were always waiting to lose their virginity to the first great looking guy they could if they hadn't picked on a more vulnerable fellow already. Hell, he and Scottie were hot as hell when they were only a little older than Amanda. What scared Harvey was Richard. Richard was a man.

Harvey remembered himself when he was 28. He was an associate in the bullpen right after law school at Pearson Hardman before it was Pearson Hardman. Jessica Pearson had paid his way through law school and now was about to let District Attorney Cameron Dennis borrow him for a few years so he could gain trial experience as an ADA. Harvey had hidden his tender heart after the fiasco of his mother's leaving, his brother's new animosity, and his father's broken heart leaving a man full of piss and vinegar not allowing his ambitions to be blocked in any way and never allowing anyone to hurt him badly. Harvey Specter at 28 knew he was on his way to becoming a successful, rich, handsome attorney with only time to kill and not caring whom he hurt on the way.

Now his eldest and beloved daughter only 18 was bewitched by a man that Donna seems to think would be good for her. He had only one question for his wife because he had always trusted her judgment implicity.

"Donna?"

"Yes, Harvey," Donna said staring at him with all her love for her husband reflected in her eyes.

"Is he like I was at 28?"

Donna smirked and removed herself from his lap and paced a few steps away from him resting herself against the smaller bookshelf adjacent to the doorway.

"Well, I didn't know you until a couple of years later; however, if you are asking me what I think you are asking me then I have to say that yes he is like you. But not the you you were when I met you, he's more like the you you are now. Not so layered that no one can see the real you. He is a loyal tough guy and willing to stay loyal and expects the same in return. He is a good lawyer from all that I have heard." Donna came back to him and putting her arms around his neck, once again to hold him close, kissed him.

"Remember, sweetie, I fell in love with you when you were that asshole that we all came to know and fear, so there's no accounting for taste. However, I think the real question is that how much like you is Amanda? Is she willing to abandon everything she knows or loves for the sake of a career or will she be afraid of what she finds inside herself? This is the main reason why we suggested she go on this trip. You found yourself and your desires early because of what your mother did to your family. I settled for my big dream for what I needed to do for my family in that moment."

"Yes, but Jessica helped me find who I was inside and you did resurrect something of your acting dream, right? You've done enough theater now to qualify for the Actors' Equity," Harvey joked, squeezing Donna tighter to him and loving his wife's expressions as she talked and how wistful her dark hazel green eyes became when she had a quick memory.

After a moment passed, Harvey said, "Well, she did say he wasn't a wimp but he was a nice guy."

"See? You have nothing to worry about except if she and Scottie like the same guy. Then all bets are off...Mandy wins."

Harvey started to laugh after that statement and pulled his wife closer on his lap kissed her passionately. He still felt uneasy about Amanda's departure but as he learned so many times over their life together and not together that his wife's judgment for the most part was something to be trusted.

Amanda Elizabeth Specter woke up and looked around at the strange surroundings. She had momentarily forgotten she was in London. Next to her Richard Swaize muffled in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. If her parents had seen her wake up next to a man a decade older than she, they would have flipped - especially her father. He thought she was still that little red haired mophead he had tossed in the air and squeezed in his strong arms. She loved her father, but she was an adult. Her mother understood but she did not like the fact that she had lost her virginity so soon. However, Donna, when she discovered that her little girl was no longer a little girl in a sexual respect, she could not play the hypocrite knowing how young she herself had been when she had lost her virginity.

"Hi beautiful," Richard had said as he eyed the big brown eyed redhead lying next to him.

"Hi, handsome," Amanda responded.

However before any play could happen between them, Amanda heard her name being called by a female voice.

"Amanda! Are you and Richard decent? If not, I'll come back!" Scottie called from down the hall.

Dana Scott, ex-lover of Harvey Specter, and now a friend to both he and his wife, Donna, agreed to have their eldest daughter and her boyfriend stay with her for a day or two on the first leg of Amanda's European Odyssey. Scottie had retreated back to a London law firm a long time ago once she knew that Harvey's heart truly belonged to his secretary the then Donna Paulsen.

"Come in, Scottie. It's ok. We're dressed and just lying here," Amanda called back. Richard decided at that moment to hug and kiss his girlfriend on the top of her head and climb out of bed. He had a feeling there was going to be an all girl heart-to-heart and he wanted no parts of it.

Scottie opened the door of the narrow spare bedroom wearing a red Chinese style silk robe on her small petite body. Her luxurious brown hair was tied up in a knot with a chignon and she carried a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She was momentarily taken aback by seeing Amanda, so grownup, lying in her spare bed. She had Donna's red hair, but those were Harvey's brown eyes looking at her. Amanda was more like Harvey than Donna and that was probably why they fought so much. Scottie knew that each adored the other but knew that because Harvey and his eldest daughter's temperaments were so similar they managed to rub each other the wrong way constantly.

"Good morning, Richard," Scottie said as she breezed by him while on his way to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Dana," Richard said. He refused to call her "Scottie" because he had always known her as "Dana Scott". Straight out of law school on his visiting trip to Scottie's law firm in New York City, Scott, Lewiston, and Ballantine, she had been introduced to him as "Dana Scott". He was just a rookie an advanced college graduate with a newly printed Harvard Law School Degree. He had been interviewing at different law firms and just before he had met his current girlfriend, the fiery redhaired eldest daughter of Harvey Specter, Richard had interviewed and received an offer from Scottie herself. Richard said he would think about it and proceeded onto to see what Pearson, Specter, Litt, and Zane had to offer when he met the young woman with whom he had fallen in love.

"Be quiet, if you go into the kitchen, Adam still sleeping off last night," Scottie had warned Richard. Her flat in London was kept when she was working in London. This particular flat had a spacious living room and three bedrooms. The first smaller bedroom had been Scottie and Adam's son's bedroom. Amanda and Richard were put in the second smaller bedroom which belonged to Scottie and Adam's daughter. This bathroom was closer to the bathroom away from Scottie's more spacious master bedroom where, Amanda assumed, Adam, her ex-husband and still sometimes lover lie in a drink induced sleep.

Scottie joined Amanda on the bed and took a sip of her big mug of steaming hot coffee. She looked at Amanda again and could see so much of Harvey in her face. She always wondered if Harvey and she had had children what would they have looked like. Would they have inherited dirty blonde hair or her dark hair, his dark brown eyes or her lighter shade. Well, there is no way to tell now.

Scottie had married Adam Reinken, a Great Britain barrister, with whom she had fallen in love while Harvey and Donna had been between having Gordon and Mackenzie. Scottie did love Adam although it was different from the love she had felt for Harvey, but it was a good different until his alcoholism separated them.

Scottie and Adam's union produced two children: Adam, Jr. and Jill Elena. Adam, Jr. was back in the States finishing up his sophomore year at St. Joseph's University Preparatory Boarding School and Jill Elena was here in Cambridge attending boarding school as well. With their jet-like lifestyle between USA and Great Britain it was easier if the children were only home during the holidays and summer.

"Have you decided what you want to do with your two weeks here?" Scottie asked and knowing how strict Harvey and Donna were with their children wanted to know so she asked Amanda point blank: "Do your parents realize you are no longer a virgin?"

Amanda's laugh was so loud that it echoed in the small room.

"I think mom surmised it a long time ago, but dad? He's oblivious but he will pressure mom into telling him. When he finds out I do not know what I'm going to do. I wrote dad a letter and left it on his desk before I left for the airport with Richard. I told him that Richard was with me and that he would probably like him if he met him."

"I'm sure your mother is running interference with him making sure he doesn't jump the next plane to Europe to rescue you from yourself, if I know your parents," Scottie said with a smile.

"Now in answer to your other questions, Scottie. I was to go see the changing of the guard. The last time we took a family trip over here, Kenzie was so little and put up such a fuss we didn't get to see it. I also definitely want to go to Piccadilly. I was reading about a lot of wonderful shows over here and...I want to check out Cambridge University."

"Does your dad want you to go to Harvard?"

Amanda got out bed. "I've already been accepted, so has Gordon." Dad wants us all to be lawyers. I would prefer another profession. My boyfriend's a lawyer, my dad's a lawyer, my mom is his legal secretary, and Uncle Mike used to be a lawyer, and Aunt Rachel is not only a lawyer but another name partner at the firm just like everybody else in my life. So if you can udnerstand I am a tad sick of the law be it American Justice or Great Britain!"

"So why do you want to check out Cambridge if you have already been accepted at Harvard?"

"To see what other items may be available. Also I would like to go to school over here instead of home."

"Are there any problems at home you want to run from? Because you can never run far enough away, they are always there. Ask your father, he knows."

"Oh, nothing like that. I am just restless and want to see the world before I settle down with a husband and a pack of kids."

"Nothing wrong with that. You have plenty of time for a career, husband, and children."

"Yes, I know I do. That's why I want to do this. So that is also why my parents sent me on this trip to "sow wild oats" such as it were." Amanda chuckled at the thought of "sowing oats" for a woman.

Richard returned to the bedroom and saw that the ladies had not finished their conversation.

"Well, I see Richard's back. That's my cue to leave. I have to get my lazy ex-husband out of the house."

"Don't be too hard on him. You looked like you were having a good time last night," Richard ventured.

"Yes, I did. That's all it ever will be, though, with him anymore. Our marriage ended because he liked too many good times. We still love each other. We just can't be together too long or all the old resentments start to show. I'll see you guys later."

Scottie left the room and closed the door behind her. Richard came over to the bed and took Amanda in his arms and kissed her and then feeling playful began to tickle her until she lay breathless underneath him.

Suddenly, for Amanda, all she wanted was this man who had held her captive for the last couple of months.

She raised her lips to his lips and then all outside the little bedroom in London was forgotten as they drown in each other.

Meanwhile back in New York, Mike and Harvey were conferring on a difficult case. Although Mike was not allowed to practice law, his photographic memory was invaluable. In all his years at Pearson, Specter, Litt and Zane he had memorized almost all of the law library. His wife, Rachel, ws named name partner couple of years ago. It bothered Mike, a little, that she would not use her married name professionally. However, he understood the stigma of being married to a fraud had made it almost impossible for her to have the law practice she had earned. So he allowed her to continue as Rachel Zane professionally but in all else she was proudly called Mrs. Michael Ross.

"Have you heard from Amanda since she arrived in Europe?" Mike asked hoping to get Harvey to share a little in order to pass the time more quickly. Donna was still at her desk typing summary after summary and keeping in contact with their other two children to be sure all was well at home in West Chester.

"Yes, she called after she arrived the other day, but she only spoke with Donna. I suppose she couldn't bear to talk to her father."

"Here's a thought: did you call her?" Mike asked knowing that Harvey could still be so defensive and enclosed when it came to his feelings and his family. Even with Mike who was closer to him than his own brother, Harvey could still stonewall anyone if they went too far in his opinion.

"Are you telling me how to be a father, now?" Harvey asked raising his dark eyes in the dimmed office light to Mike who had been sitting at his glass table searching through boxes of client's files.

"No, Harvey, I wouldn't presume to tell you how to raise your kids. I'm a father, myself, and I don't enjoy unsolicited advice either. It was just a suggestion." Mike was very defensive. He knew that there had been a wedge for a long time between father and daughter and it hurt for Mike to see that because he had known how proud Harvey was of his firstborn.

"I'm sorry. I should not have bitten your head off. I'm just worried," Harvey said sitting down with another batch of files in his hand.

"Is Donna worried?"

"No, I don't think so. I would know if she were. She wouldn't keep it from me. I know that."

"Then, don't worry, Harvey. Amanda is a big girl and she is staying with Scottie before she goes off to the other places in Europe."

"Amanda is with her 28-year-old boyfriend whom I have yet to meet..." Harvey interrupted.

"Uh, oh," Mike said thinking of his own 16-year-old daughter and how much he hated her dating older boys. However, at 28, one is a man no longer a boy.

"Yeah, uh-oh, and to further complicate matters, he works in Scottie's law firm here in the states! Do you remember when you were 28? Come to think of it I remember when you were 28!" Harvey exclaimed remembering that was around the first time he had ever met Michael Ross, a drug wielding man who had managed to talk his way past Donna using a fake name from the list of Harvard interviewees so many years ago.

"Oh, I know when I was 28 I wasn't anyone's father's husband material. I did get lucky, though."

"Yes, you did. Luckily Rachel fell in love with you despite your fraudulence."

Mike smiled seeing a picture of his dark haired wife come into his mind.

Suddenly, Harvey took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my daughter in Europe."

Donna overhearing what her hsuband was planning to do, suddenly, walked in. "I heard that. Do you realize it is almost morning there? You'll probably wake her."

"Good! Maybe it will prevent her from rolling around the sheets with that man-child she calls a boyfriend!"

Donna bit her tongue and rolled her eyes and waited to see what type of answer Harvey received. Harvey and Amanda were so much alike in temperament that it was uncanny. Mike remained at the table because he was curious as well to see what happened when and if Harvey got an answer.

It seemed he did.

"Good morning!" Harvey said loudly into his phone. Either the connection was poor or he just wanted to arouse his daughter from her slumber.

On the other end of the line, Harvey heard, _"Dad!? It's five a.m. here. I was asleep. Why are you calling me? Didn't mom tell you I called when I got here?"_

"Yes, she did. That was two days ago. You didn't want to talk to me?"

 _"Well, no to be perfectly honest because I knew you would give me a lecture about Richard and I just couldn't handle it at such a long distance. I thought it would be better if we talked when I got back."_

"You could have at least said hello to me. I'm not mad at you. I miss you that's all. You're my eldest daughter and not seeing you in the house everyday is new territory for me."

 _He could not see it, of course, but Amanda rolled her eyes at this puppy dog attempt to get under her skin. She did not know that her father had suffered abandonment issues since he had been a young man and this was just a new manifestation of that condition. She said," Sorry, daddy. I promise I will call you a little bit later. We're traveling to France today and I'll call you when we arrive there."_

"Promise?" Harvey said softly not wanting to sound puppyish in front of his friend and wife.

 _"I promise. Good night, dad. I do love you, you know."_

"Good night, honey. I love you, too."

After he hung up, Donna said, "Are you feeling better now?"

Harvey nodded and swallowed hard. It was tough realizing that this first child of his was becoming her own person. She was no longer a little girl but a woman.

"Say let's wrap this up. It's almost ten. I want to go home."

Donna walked out of the room and quickly shut her computer down and Mike said, "Goodnight guys!" and sprinted from Harvey's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything I Own - Chapter 5

Amanda woke up at 7:00 am European time and nudged Richard.

"Hey, are you ready for that trip to France today? We have to get out the door soon."

Richard looked at her with one eye open and said, "Sure, baby. How much time we got?"

"About an hour before the cab arrives," Amanda said taking a look at the clock beside her.

"Did you get a call a few hours ago or was I dreaming that your phone rang?" Richard asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yes, I'm sorry if it woke you. I give you three guesses who it was and the first two don't count," Amanda said sarcastically.

"Your father," Richard said disgustedly. "How was he?"

"Not as mad as I thought he would be. He just told me he missed me and was upset that I didn't talk to him and only to mom when I called the other day."

"It took him two days to call you to complain about that?" Richard said incredulously.

"That's my dad."

They both rose and were very surprised that Scottie had breakfast brought in from one of the more exclusive restaurants down the street. Scottie had left them a note on the table:

 _Kids,_

 _I hope you enjoy your English breakfast. It's from the restaurant we went to last night after the show._

 _Enjoy Paris and I will see you on your way back before heading back to the States._

 _Love,_

 _Scottie_

 _P.S. Say "hi" to your parents from me the next time you call them._

Both young adults devoured their breakfast and left a swiftly written "Thank You" to Scottie and just as swiftly ventured to their cab and off to Paris.

Meanwhile back at the Specter house, it was 2:30 am, and Harvey was waiting for another one of his children to return home. Donna was worried about this one because she paced the floor more than he did.

"Harvey, where could he be? It's a school night. It's not like Gordon to not follow the rules. I know we should never have bought him a car for his 17th birthday!" Donna complained and tried hard not to chew on her beautifully polished fingernails.

Harvey rose from his easy chair and put his hands on his wife's worried shoulders trying to massage the worry from them. It was a tad difficult as he was feeling the same worry. It was unlike Gordon Jacob Specter to give them an ounce of worry. Amanda, yes, her brother, no, not normally any trouble.

"He's ok. I know he is. Did you happen to ask Kenzie? She's just like you. She always knows what's happening before anyone else."

"No I didn't. She had dance practice and she was so worn out I told her to go to bed and finish her homework in the morning before school," Donna confided before turning around and feeling Harvey's arms envelope her fully. She laid her head on his shoulder and took comfort from the beating of his heart. He lowered his head a little and gave her a kiss on the lips and then pulling away from one another looked into each other's eyes. What they both saw there was their love each other, worry for their only son, and the passion which could be set alight with no more than a glance or a touch. This time Donna offered her lips and Harvey's mouth crashed on top of hers. They were put back in time when they were younger and the yearning for each other could never be quenched.

Suddenly a click of the lock in the front door pulled them apart slightly as they looked at each other then separated completely to see the guilty face of their 17-year-old son.

Harvey spoke first.

"Do you know what time it is, Gordon?"

Donna stood there with her hands in her pink puffy robe pockets and said, "You could have called if you knew you were going to be late. We were both very worried."

Gordon said quietly, "Everything is all right, guys. I just had a little car trouble."

"You have a phone. You could have called us if there was car trouble. I don't believe that for one minute!" Harvey fumed.

Gordon shouted back, "Well, what do you want me to say? The truth? Because you wouldn't like that either!"

"Sit down and tell us what happened and where you were," Donna said more calmly but worriedly.

Gordon shuffled his tall 17-year-old frame across the floor and sat down in Harvey's recliner but did not relax in it. His parents took a seat across from him on the overstuffed matching leather couch.

Gordon removed his ball cap from his head to reveal his long, strawberry blonde locks. He raised his head and looked up with big brown eyes and said," I was with Jamie Ross and we were at the park. My phone died. That's why I didn't call. Jamie's phone was dead, too."

"You were with Mike and Rachel's daughter? I'm surprised they didn't call us wondering where you were," Harvey wondered.

"They wouldn't know because I picked her up from where the guy she was with dumped her."

Donna grew panicky. "Is she all right?" She turned to glance at Harvey simultaneously as Harvey looked at her.

"She is now. She was with that guy that her grandfather thought would be good for her rather than me. Yeah, I'd like to give Robert Zane a piece of my mind..."

"I understand, Gordon. What happened to her?" Harvey asked.

"She was attacked by this guy. He said she asked for it because she consented to go to the intimate dark place of the park." Gordon looked sorrowful.

"Why did she not call the police?" Harvey asked.

"Because she was humiliated, Harvey," Donna said with a little more insight.

"That's no excuse. Her father could be a lawyer in a pinch," Donna just rolled her eyes. Having never experienced being attacked for giving the wrong signals to an impetuous boy, Harvey could not fathom how much embarrassment was involved.

"Did her parents say anything to her when you brought her home?" Harvey continued.

"They just thanked me. Uncle Mike said what you said Dad that she should have called him."

"What time did you pick her up, honey? You were due in at midnight," Donna asked.

"She called me while I was on the way home from my jam session with the guys which was about 11:30, so from Harry's it takes me about an hour to get to the park. Then she just wanted to talk and calm down before she faced Uncle Mike and Aunt Rachel, so I guess we lost track of time. I didn't look at my watch, dad...mom. I was really worried for her. She said she wasn't raped, but she was beaten up pretty badly so I offered to take her to the hospital. She said it wasn't necessary, so I just took her I came home."

Harvey and Donna were both relieved that Gordon was not hurt in any way and had been there for Jamie. Harvey and Donna could have predicted what would happen when they were all in the office later in the morning. Harvey was sure that the Ross' would want to press assault charges against the youth. If it had been one of Harvey's own daughters that would have been the first thing on his mind.

"Well, it's very late," Donna said rising from her seat next to her husband. Harvey walked ahead of both Donna and Gordon.

"You did a good thing, Gordo," Donna said affectionately squeezing her son's broad shoulders. Harvey quickly agreed.

"Goodnight son. I'm proud of you," Harvey said when they arrived at Gordon's bedroom door.

"Thanks, dad. Love you, " Gordon said and hugged his father and then said the same thing to his mom and squeezed her tight as well.

"We love you, too."

After Gordon's bedroom door closed, Harvey and Donna looked at one another and blew out a sigh of relief and proceeded to their own bedroom.

Later that morning as Harvey had predicted, he was confronted by not only Mike but his wife as well. Rachel was an excellent corporate attorney, but she was not an experienced crime attorney as Harvey had been many years ago when he was just a newly graduated attorney. Jessica had thought then that Harvey should gain trial experience and what better way than being an Assistant District Attorney.

"Harvey," Rachel said and was shortly joined by her husband. Donna said she could hear everything over the intercom. She still had to do her secretarial work for Harvey during work hours. If there was anything she missed, she trusted Harvey would tell her later.

"Rachel, Mike, did Jamie allow you to photograph her injuries?" Harvey asked all business.

"Reluctantly, yes, However, we both explained why and then convinced her Uncle Harvey would do his best," Mike said.

Harvey pointedly looked at Rachel.

"Two questions: Have you reported her assault to the police, and does your father know about this?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, we called the police after Gordon brought her home. Yes, we told my dad. He asked me to have him handle it," Rachel said.

"Which means he won't have the kid brought up on charges. He'll settle out of court to pay for her medical bills. How do you feel about that?"

Rachel lowered her head and Mike vehemently said, "I can't believe Robert is so dismissive about the hurt Jamie suffered at the hands of that pipsqueak. Look at these pictures!" Mike handed Harvey his phone with the pictures on it. "It's a good thing Gordon brought her home or I would, personally, murder that kid myself!"

"Calm down, Mike," Rachel said. "I don't agree with my father's stance on this either."

"Ok, so what do we want to do?" Harvey asked and prayed that he would not get the answer he was expecting.

"I want to represent my daughter," Mike said.

"You can't, Mike. You know that," Harvey said. "You just finished a jail sentence for being a fake lawyer. You haven't passed the New York Bar Exam in your own name lately, have you?"

"I could you know...well, no I know I am not permitted to take the bar in this state nor practice law legally or illegally."

Rachel laid a hand on her husband's thigh and squeezed it comfortingly. She knew how much it hurt for her to be able to practice law and for him to be completely exempted from it. Mike did pay his dues, so perhaps, in the near future another law school would allow him to take the bar in his own name. With his eidetic memory there was no one else who could do it without studying for years and years.

"Would Jamie be willing to talk to me alone and tell me what happened? I know she's only a juvenile, but I think we should pursue this kid as an adult. What do you think?"

Rachel and Mike both looked at each other and nodded their acquiescence.

Harvey smiled his old "I'm the best" attorney smile and called for his wife to gather the paperwork he was going to need to file charges against a one Bruce Leonard Cameron.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to clarify. I have never been to Paris, but I worked off some memories and pictures from French class a long time ago.**

Everything I Own - Chapter 6

The lights of Paris were beautiful. Amanda and Richard stood outside on their balcony in the cold January air sipping wine. Fireworks streaked through the sky framed in the background of the Eiffel Tower. Their hotel accommodations were very expensive and looked out over the Champs-Elysees. Standing there in their overcoats, Amanda took another sip of the dark red wine.

"It is beautiful here. Have you been to Paris before, Richard?"

"No. This is my first time to Europe. I spent a lot of time in college and then I went to Harvard Law School. I am just starting to make money now," Richard said looking down at Amanda's red hair and how it reflected the lights of the night.

"I assume your parents made all the accommodations for this trip?" Richard asked taking in the sights that took his breath away.

"Yes. They did. Originally mom and dad were supposed to accompany me on this trip and then just mom. Then, of course, I was supposed to go with one of my friends from school. A female friend, of course. However, my friend Priscilla was not allowed to come. So, that was why I was able to have you come along with all expenses paid," Amanda said kissing Richard and stepping into his embrace.

"Well, your parents must be loaded if they were able to make these accommodations all through Europe."

"They had been saving the money for a second honeymoon, but because my parents wanted me to experience other cultures it turned out to be my high school graduation present. By the way, my parents are not as "loaded" as you think. I'm sure you know about what happened to the firm a few years ago?"

"No, I was just out of college and in law school. I didn't pay too much attention to anything at that time," Richard said.

"Well, my Uncle Mike, was arrested for fraud. He's like a little brother to my father, so that's why we kids always called him Uncle Mike. My biological Uncle Marcus lives in Boston with my Aunt Kate. We have always gathered with my Uncle Mike so we treat him like family. He was found guilty of being a fraud and he just got back from serving a six year sentence. However, the firm was gutted. Most of the senior partners and support staff jumped ship. I was only 12 so I was not real sure, but I know that mom and dad walked on eggshells around each other for a while. I don't think it was anything between them, but they both worked their butts off. Eventually they were able to make my Aunt Rachel a name partner and they bought out the one firm which had helped them get back on their feet."

"So they finally had money to go on a second honeymoon instead they decided to let you experience the world before you started college," Richard concluded.

Richard watched the lights play on Amanda's face. His heart swelled with love for her. They had only been together since June. He had attended her high school graduation but at Mandy's persuasion he escaped before her parents came to meet her across the auditorium. Valedictorian Amanda had been busy with her graduation speeches and presentations that she had only a couple of minutes to focus on her new boyfriend. She had not been ready then to present him to her parents. Eventually, Richard had come to her house on a Saturday to pick her up for a date a couple of months ago. Richard had wanted to meet the famous Harvey Specter, but Richard instead met the beautiful Donna, Harvey's secretary, wife, and Amanda's mother. Richard found her very charming and fell under her spell at once.

When Richard had interviewed at Pearson, Specter, Litt that previous October, he had interviewed with Jessica Pearson and Louis Litt because Harvey had been with a client leaving his 17 year old daughter wandering the halls of PSL when Richard ran into Amanda in the law library during his tour. Upon knowing Harvey Specter's reputation of being a no nonsense, bullish lawyer, Richard realized how Amanda was more like her father with her no nonsense arrogance. However, he had found that also like her father she had a big heart and was fiercely loyal.

Richard, dressed immaculately in a Tom Ford suit, reminded Amanda of her dad with this short blonde hair and big brown eyes. Amanda thought of Richard seeing him dressed in his lawyer "armor" he was the most handsome man on the face of the earth. Her mother always wore a worshipping look when her father dressed like that exuding that Specter confidence and now Amanda understood why. Amanda could not understand how her mother was able to not go weak in the knees seeing her father dressed like that everyday.

"Amanda, honey, I know you have plans for your life but I was wondering if you would like to share those plans with me? Like getting married while we're over here."

Amanda spit her champagne out of her mouth and all over the floor of the hotel balcony.

"What?" She gurgled through another sip trying to hide her shock.

"Would you marry me while we're here?"

"Oh my word, Richard," Amanda said astonished. She had never expected a marriage proposal when she had coerced Richard to accompany her.

"I love you, but I'm only 18. I haven't even started college yet."

Amanda came in totally from the outside and shut the French doors behind her blocking out the beautiful winter night outside. She put her champagne on the table next to the plush chair she now occupied. She thought for a moment before she looked up at Richard's handsome face and invited him to sit across from her on the hassock.

"I want to be totally frank with you. I am not ready for marriage and all that it implicates. I know I am absolutely in love with you, Richie, but I want to live before I have a home and raising children. I'm just not ready yet. I will eventually want a husband, children, and a home just like where I grew up, but that's not for me right now. You do understand, right?"

Rising from the chair only to walk the short distance to where Richard sat she kissed him on his forehead. He raised his head to look at her, this amazing slip of girl, he thought and did not hide the tears sitting and threatening to fall in his large brown eyes.

"Oh, ok," Richard responded clearly hurt. He had his hands in his pockets fingering the small velvet box containing the ring he bought in England for her. He thought he would propose in France and they could get married in Italy, specifically Tuscany, where he had rented a villa for a month.

"I suppose the age difference is the problem, right?" Richard asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Amanda sat on the floor before him curling her long legs under her and gracefully spreading the skirt of her blue gown around her legs.

"Yes, because you have already experienced college, chosen a career, and starting that career path and wanting to find someone with whom to spend your life. I'm not even starting college until September and my first book is not nearly finished."

Then rising on her knees stroked Richard's cheek lovingly and said, " And, no, because you're a man and I am a woman and I know I want to be your wife someday and have your children, but I am just not ready for it. Can you understand that? I hope so."

Richard smiled and took Amanda's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Changing the mood somewhat, he said, " I can just see the look on your father's face if we come home married. He would probably challenge me to a duel for his daughter's honor and kill me in the process."

"Well, let's put it this way. He would not be happy." Amanda said with her best imitation of the "Harvey" smirk.

Later that evening when they were preparing for bed, Richard removed the velvet box containing the diamond solitare ring and put it back in his suitcase. He did not want to spoil the rest of the trip by being quiet and cross with Amanda. He was totally in love with her that Richard knew for sure. How could anyone not love her? She was as smart as her father and beautiful as her mother and as vibrant as the color of her hair. She was an excellent writer and it was not surprising that she had some articles published in Teen Vogue and other teen publications. Her online blog had many, many followers and he ought to know because he was one of them. Her parents gave up this trip for her, so he owed them to keep her safe and have a good time. Therefore, he would not mention another word about marriage. It was not too late for him to get his deposit back on the Tuscany villa; and they could stay in the hotel for which her parents had paid. There would be other times he was sure because he knew there was no one else for him but Amanda Elizabeth Specter.

Harvey sat at his home desk and had just finished questioning Jamesette Ross. He looked down at his notes when his wife came in wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Dinner's done. Are you hungry?"

Harvey did not hear Donna, at first, and then seeing her shuffling feet looked up into her worried face and said, "I'm sorry. What?'

"Dinner's done. I invited Jamie for dinner. She's at the table with Gordon and Mackenzie. We're just waiting on you."

"Sure. I'll be there," Harvey said.

Donna started to walk back to the dining room when Harvey said," Hey, did you see how badly poor Jamie was beaten? It reminds of the time when Mandy..."

"Don't say it, sweetie. I know what you're thinking. Jamie will recover. Mandy recovered and became stronger for it."

Donna could see how this case was going to tear him apart came over and kissed his head.

"Don't worry too much. She has the best lawyer in NYC on the case," Donna said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Harvey smiled up at her and kissed her hand as she turned to return to the dining room.

Harvey still sat for another few minutes thinking back only a few years ago to his own then 15 year old daughter's problem.

 _March 2030_

 _The Specter Family sat around the dinner table on a normal, regular routine weeknight. It was highly unusual for this occurrence as Harvey and Donna were never home at the same time and the kids usually had their extracurricular activities. However tonight no one had baseball practice, theater practice, or dance instruction. No one had too many cases on his/her plate needing resolution during the night. So all five members sat at the table._

 _Harvey occupied the head of the table and at the other end Donna sat. In order of birth, their eldest child, Amanda, 15 years old sat on Harvey's right. Across from Amanda and on Harvey's left was their only son 14 year old Gordon and next to Gordon on his left was bubbly 9 year old Mackenzie._

 _They talked and passed food around until Donna noticed her eldest daughter had not consumed one bit of her food on her plate. She just pushed the food around. This was quite unlike her. Normally Amanda was questioning her father about one case or another or how she would incorporate her opinions on her blog and one day write her book. However, Amanda's red hair covered her lowered head on one side. Donna signaled to Harvey in their secret language that she wanted him to confirm if he thought something was amiss with their daughter._

 _"Not hungry, tonight?" Harvey asked facing Amanda's uncovered side of her face._

 _"Yes, I guess I'm not. Can I be excused?" She asked looking at her father. He noticed that she did not face Donna at all._

 _"Sure, honey, if you tell us what's wrong," Donna said trying to get Amanda to turn her head toward her._

 _Amanda turned too quickly it seemed because her mother gasped and Amanda immediately ran from the table knowing her mother saw her bruised cheek and forehead._

 _"Harvey! Gordon and Kenzie stay here and finish your dinner. We'll be right back," Donna said quickly dropping her napkin on her plate and quickly following on her husband's heels. She heard Mandy's bedroom door slam just as she caught up with Harvey who hurriedly and loudly pounded on her door._

 _"Amanda! Let us in. We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong!" Harvey reasoned loudly through the door._

 _No answer came from inside the room. Donna then tried to reason with her and finally after a few minutes Amanda did open the door letting both parents into her "sanctuary."_

 _Amanda sat on her bed and brushed her long red hair away from her face. Around her left brown eye were purple, yellow and green bruises and that eye was a tad swollen. Her left cheek was stained red and purple from broken blood vessels. Amanda held her wrist to her stomach trying to keep it stable however, the bruises were so pronounced that both parents figured she may have broken it. There were also physical bruises on her ribcage where her supposed boyfriend kicked her while she lay on the ground of the park after being pushed from the backseat of his parent's car. The real bruises to her inner psyche were unseen by her parents but could be felt just as if they had been inflicted on her body._

 _"Who did this to you!" Harvey and Donna exclaimed at the same time both coming to sit on the bed with Amanda between them. It was then that the hard facade that Amanda tried to maintain broke in a million tears and the words came rushing out in a gurgle. Harvey carefully put his arm around her and held her close. It was amazing to Harvey that once he would never have allowed himself to comfort any one by touching. However, in the interim years of being married and becoming a father, tenderness and empathy reared its head from behind Harvey's wall of self protection._

 _Donna stroked Mandy's hair and then went to the bathroom to get a cold compress to place on Amanda's swollen eye and the ice pack for her swollen and probably broken wrist._

 _"Daddy...it was Sam...you know that boy...I went out with Saturday," Amanda managed to spit out between sniffles and tears. Harvey brushed the hair away from her face and taking his handkerchief tried to stem the tide of tears parading down his daughter's cheeks. Soon Donna had returned and placed the cold washcloth over her eye and lay the icepack around her wrist._

 _"You have bruises on your ribs as well!" Donna breathed in and did not know whether to contact that son of a bitch's parents or just let Harvey do his lawyer thing and bring that little brat up on charges of assault and battery._

 _Harvey allowed Mandy to sit up and maintaining a gentle grasp of her shoulder, he looked her in the eye and said, "Honey, I have to call the police. That kid should be brought up on assault charges. No one deserves to be battered like this." Harvey's deep brown eyes welled up in tears themselves seeing the distress of his child. Donna had already wiped tears away from her own cheeks._

 _"Wait here..."_

Samuel Ellis the Third one of the rich kids that hobnobbed with Amanda at her private high school had been tried as an adult and was serving a three year sentence for assault and battery. When Harvey helped with the discovery, he had found that previous charges had been filed against the kid and he was sent to rehabilitation. So on consultation with another attorney that Harvey knew from the DA's office, they went for trying him as an adult resulting in his three year sentence. This meant that Samuel Ellis III should be released soon from the penitentiary.

Bruce Leonard Cameron was going to be a real challenge since his grandfather was the former D.A. Dennis Cameron. Dennis had already tried to contact Harvey and Robert Zane totally bypassing the child's mother although he knew Rachel Zane Ross was an attorney as well. Dennis had an out of court settlement with Robert Zane; however, Robert broke the news to Dennis that his daughter and that criminal husband of hers decided they wanted Harvey Specter to represent Jamesette. This time Harvey was not settling out of court. Jamesette deserved the best possible outcomes for her pain and suffering and an adult trial for this snotty nose upstart was justice in his eyes. He did not need to deal with Dennis. Dennis was not representing his grandson; however, Dennis' youngest daughter was representing her nephew. Harvey was never one not to welcome a challenge and this was going to be fun. He had not had a juicy case like this for a very long time and it was just what he needed.

Harvey looked at his notes one more time from his interview with Jamie and then decided to join his family for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I had to clarify Jamie Ross' beater because I realize I had transposed the character's name to whom he is related in my story. Thank you for your indulgence. I may be getting complicated with what I want to do with Harvey in this role...don't know. However, we shall see! Thank you for reading and following - Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 7

"Sure, Scottie, we'll be on the flight coming into Heathrow at 12:00 noon on April 25th. See ya in a month...Thanks...bye, bye," Amanda said to Scottie on her phone confirming their returning to England flight which would be in exactly a month from today.

"So, everything is honky dory for our return trip to Great Britain?" Richard asked walking into Amanda's warm embrace. He loved the look in her eyes when she looked up at him. He felt ten feet tall and full of love for this beautiful vibrant young woman. Although she had declined his marriage proposal and being engaged, he still was enamored and hoped that one day soon she would change her mind.

"Yes, everything is set. So I guess in about a month or so we will be back in the States and I will try to do a little writing before school in September since it will only be April. Now are we packed to go onto Switzerland from here?"

Richard's blonde hair fell over his face on the left side where his part was. He was dying to find out what Amanda's decision regarding where she would attend school. She had been accepted at Harvard and Columbia and Princeton. However, Amanda had previously put her application (unknown to her parents) into Cambridge University in England as well. During one of their days they spent in England, Amanda received her acceptance letter; so now the decision of just where to attend college and study writing and theater hinged on her answer and how badly her parents reacted.

"Have you decided where you want to start in September?" Richard asked looking down at her bright slightly freckled face. Richard's own brown eyes saw the indecision in her dark eyes. Amanda decided then to walk out of Richard's embrace and take a pace about their spacious room in the Tuscany hotel where they currently were. It was chilly here and a roaring fire crackled behind Amanda as she placed a hand on the mantle and searched for a answer to appear before her from out of thin air.

She bowed her head and then looked into Richard's concerned face. "No, I haven't."

"Ok. You don't have to decide now, but you be sure that you know before we hit US turf, ok? Do not let your parents, especially the fierce Harvey Specter change your mind! You got it!"

Mandy laughed and coming back taking a seat before the fireplace entreated Richard to join her.

At her invitation, Richard walked over and took a seat on the chaize next to her.

"You know, my father is not all that fierce once you get to know him. He's got a big heart way underneath those onion layers he shows the world. You just have to have the right combination."

"That's easy for you to say. You're his daughter. I'm just a boyfriend who wants to marry his daughter and the fact that I am ten years older than she really scares the piss out of me. So, no, thank you, I do not believe I want to spend any time alone with him." Richard said seriously and then seeing the amused expression on Mandy's face broke out in loud laughter.

 _June 2021_

 _"And the sky was blue and the clouds were white..." Amanda Specter, six years old, stood on the stage of her private elementary school and read an original poem she wrote for the "Welcome Summer" play that she and her fellow first graders were performing. Noting that she had not seen her father sitting next to her mother in the audience, little Amanda started to cry. However like the little fighter she had been since her premature birth six years before Mandy finished her reading and walked off the stage holding her little ginger head high._

 _Donna, six months pregnant with the "surprise" child of her and Harvey's, retrieved her five-year-old son Gordon from his Kindergarten class and proceeded backstage to retrieve her little star as well._

 _Upon seeing her mother and brother, Mandy wiped her tears away with one little hand and putting on the Harvey Specter "scowl" walked up to her mother and demanded where her father was._

 _"Daddy had to stay in court. The case ran over. He texted me and said he had wanted to come and he apologized. He would like to hear your poem if you want to read it to him when he comes home."_

 _"No. It's too late! I don't want him to hear it now," Mandy said very angry at her father. She knew her dad was a very busy man, but lately he had been more busy than ever. Maybe it was because mommy was not working with him while she was having her new brother or sister. Mandy could not be sure, but she felt abandoned and she was not giving into her father with his bargains this time. "I may only be six, but I know how lawyers work!" Mandy thought to herself._

"Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Richard asked as he watched her look at the ceiling of their Tuscany bedroom.

"I was just thinking of my dad. He missed my first poem reading when I was six years old. I was so mad at him. I eventually forgave him, of course, but I carried that chip on my shoulder for at least two years. I really hated my father for awhile. He was never home when I was little and mom always ran interference for him. She worked just has hard as he did. She's always been his secretary and kept him up to date. How those two wound up with a third kid is beyond me!"

"So what brought that up?" Richard asked turning over on his side and putting his arm over Mandy's stomach and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess because I wrote to him that I understood why he missed so many of my readings or my plays. He was doing his job which he loves but also because he was doing his job as the head of the family. He takes that job as well very seriously. When the firm finally got back on it's feet, he did come to more of my readings and plays. When I was beaten up by one of my ex-boyfriends my dad couldn't do enough to put that S.O.B. away like he should have been in the first place."

Amanda had told Richard of when she was beaten by a boyfriend when she was only 15 years old. This news brought out Richard's tender side and realizd he would have to take his time with Amanda as she was still a bit skittish of the opposite sex. She had had no boyfriends after that and she did cling closely to her father who protected her with all his love and care. Richard kissed the side of Amanda's hair. The room only afforded a little dim light from the window above their heads and he could only feel how soft and fragrant her hair was when he put his mouth on the side of her head.

"I think you're homesick. I think you want to see your dad, worst of all."

Amanda had to be honest. She was not looking forward to another leg of her European Odyssey. She just wanted to go home. She had been in Europe since early January and the trip was not to end for another month in April. Enough was enough.

"Richard?"

"Yes, honey."

"Do you really want to go onto Switzerland?"

"Not really. I miss eating good old American fast food. The moment I get back. I want a big old fashioned cheeseburger smothered in cheese, fried onions, lettuce, tomatoes..."

"Stop! Now you're making me hungry. I'll call the airport and see if we can exchange our tickets for earlier ones and I'll call Scottie to say we changed our plans. Then I will call dad to say that I have had enough of Europe and I want to come home."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Goodnight Richie," Amanda said stroking his arm and kissing him.

"Goodnight Mandy." Richard responded sinking in deeply as he held Mandy against him.

"Bruce Leonard Cameron is actually Cameron Dennis' grandson. His eldest daughter Marian Dennis happened to marry a man with the last name of Cameron. Luckily she never wanted to name her son after her father. A name like Cameron Cameron would have really given this kid more psychological issues than he already seems to have," Harvey said to Mike while Mike helped with discovery.

As long as Mike did not sign any papers or represent anyone in court as a lawyer no law existed that he could not help Harvey in the capacity of paralegal or just someone who knew his way around a lawsuit. Mike wanted to help mainly because this was _his_ daughter and he did not want to appear as if he had been a real fraud. Jamesette understood from both she and her mother that her dad was a good lawyer he just never graduated from a law school. Besides Jamie had great faith in Uncle Harvey.

"Trial is set for April 15th, Mike. So we have only a couple of weeks to delve into this kid's problems and prove that he is a deliberate risk to not only young women but himself."

"I would think being Cameron Dennis' grandson would have been enough of a psychological issue."

"Did you see who is representing him? That's Cameron's youngest daughter, Judy. She is a pitbull of an attorney. Just like her father."

"Really? I thought she was kind of attractive..."

Harvey smirked. "Really, Mike? This is your kid we're defending here."

"I know that was not right, but Jamie smiled yesterday for the first time in weeks. Thanks to you. She's confident that the Grand Jury will find enough on him to prosecute as an adult."

"Well, we're lucky I did a favor for the DA recently because he now owes me one."

"Nothing like being brought in as a special prosecutor on a tough case. That must have felt good."

"To put away a criminal who had been responsible for hurting so many lives...yes, I have to admit it was pretty satisfying."

"Harvey, it's 6:00 pm. When are you planning to go home?" Donna ventured coming into his office. She had not seen him work so hard on a case since the DA had asked him to be special prosecutor a couple of months ago.

"Soon. Why?"

"Well, no reason except that I would like to be home when Kenzie is finished with dance class. I had Ray drive her there and wait since we were still busy with discovery."

"Where's Gordon?"

"He had a baseball game and then he was going to meet some of his study buddies at the school library."

Harvey looked at his wife as if to say " _Come on. You're not falling for that, are you?"_ However, he said nothing.

"Mike, the twins looked like they had such a good time at their party last week. Donna Marie is a dead ringer for you," Donna remarked trying to make small talk with Mike.

"I think they were more enamored with the present you guys gave them. Their own video arcade machine? Really, you guys."

"I think you had more fun with it than they did, buddy," Harvey said laughing. "You and me must have played how many games on it before our wives told us it was past midnight and the kids had gone to bed hours before."

Mike just smirked. He did not say anything but picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Harvey.

"This is good, Mike. Where did you find this?"

Donna watched them work together. She knew how much Harvey had missed Mike during his incarceration. It was just a shame that the reason they were working together again was the crime to Mike's teenage daughter. Harvey worked well with Rachel as well and had taught her well just as he had taught Mike. However, Mike was definitely the other little brother that Harvey needed. Baby Harvey, Scottie had called Mike once. How apt the term.

A few years ago when Pearson Specter Litt was scrambling to rise from the ashes from the debacle which had been Michael Ross' fraudulent law career Harvey and Donna had both worked very, very hard to the neglect of their children. Donna reclaimed her role has mother to her children but she would constantly chide Harvey that he was missing his children growing up and missing "them". Harvey and Donna had worked so hard together to make up for their lost years that Donna was so upset at seeing her children's faces when she had to tell them that Daddy could not be there because he was working very hard and would make it up to them. She also felt a tad neglected herself. She had worked hard with Harvey but he had to understand that sometimes one had to take a break and regroup. Amanda was the most resentful being the oldest and being the apple of Harvey's eye began to realize as early as six years old that Harvey Specter kept his word but not to his children. Gordon only a year younger would cry at night because he and Harvey had a nighttime tucking in-ritual. Since the only males in the family were Gordon and Harvey, Harvey had made sure that his son knew they shared a special bond.

The firm took a good six years before Harvey and Donna were able to breathe freely and realize that the firm was on solid ground once again. However, by this time, Amanda now 12 years old had begun to ignore her father and the fact that he would make up for missing her plays and readings. Mom always came although she was being torn apart between her beloved husband and their children. Donna had realized a long time ago that she could not coerce Harvey into doing anything. The decision to fight for what he wanted was well within his reach. It was a part of the same old argument and the same old divided loyalties that Harvey hated.

Oddly enough, after Harvey's mild but serious heart attack and Donna finally reprimanding him for neglecting his family they had had an intense and passionate reconciliation created with the understanding that work remained at work except those absolute emergencies. Donna soon found she was pregnant with Mackenzie, so not wanting any repetitions of premature births like Amanda's Harvey buckled down and only brought work home when absolutely necessary. At those times, Donna and Harvey would tuck the children in bed, and Donna would help Harvey much like she did when they were first married. Amanda had still been a tough egg to crack but she saw her father halfway and their relationship seemed repaired. Harvey had suffered a mild faithlessness in himself feeling he had screwed up all his most important relationships once again, but Donna who never lost faith in her husband reassured him that all they needed was just a little time together without the pressures of the firm bearing down on them.

"This file notes that little Bruce was kicked out of most private schools as young as six years old due to chronic hitting and beating and biting of other children. The school file looks as though his parents were told to get him psychiatric help, but I see no records of a psychiatric visit except for the one time when he was not allowed back in school until he had a psychiatric exam. This was only a few years ago because he had drawn a picture of a teacher with a gun to her head...Nice."

"Harvey, I think that would be enough for a Grand Jury to try him as an adult."

"Yep. However, we have to be careful because his aunt will be tough. Especially if she is anything like her father."

"Harvey, you've slicked talked your way around Cameron Dennis many times. His daughter shouldn't be a problem in my opinion," Donna volunteered.

"Let's hope the old Specter charm is up to snuff..." Harvey said straightening his tie and wearing the overbearing confident look that Donna had not witnessed in a long, long time.

Mike looked at Donna and just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you know. Plus I took a little about Amanda's location from an episode of "Burn Notice" another phenomenal series that was on USA as well. Enjoy!**

Everything I Own - Chapter 8

Harvey, dressed for combat, strode into the current District Attorney's office. He had worked with Eliza Dunphy before she was elected District Attorney. Eliza had spent some time in Pearson Specter Litt immediately after the debacle of Mike Ross's time there. She had been one of the few associates from Harvard that wanted to learn under the great Jessica Pearson and Harvey Specter. Harvey, like Jessica had done many years before with him, farmed Eliza out to the District Attorney's office to gain trial experience. Eliza was another Harvey or Scottie when you analyzed her: aggressive, smart, and willing to do almost anything to win. It turned out that Eliza loved being an ADA so much that she did not want to return to the corporate world but stay in the criminal courts and fight for justice for the common man. Harvey had been disappointed but was now glad his protege was the District Attorney.

"Harvey, it's good to see you, though, I wish it were under better circumstances," Eliza said coming around her large wooden desk to shake the hand of her one time mentor. Eliza was a tall woman of medium build who carried a large voice and not just in the courtroom. She had a presence all her own much like Harvey.

"I have to tell you. I'm proud of you," Harvey said smiling.

"That's not what you said when I wanted to stay with this gig," Eliza said throwing her long blonde hair back.

Harvey just smirked. "You know you were my first protege after Mike. Mike was a fabulous lawyer and I was so proud of him, but well, you know..."

"Yes. I'm just glad you picked me afterward."

After a moment of reflective silence, Eliza started.

"Well, Harvey, I want to bring you in again as special prosecutor. I know you are close to the victim to say the least but you have done most of the work on this and I know that Mike Ross would feel better if I let you lead on this."

Harvey shook his head in disbelief. She was going to let him be the special prosecutor in this. Harvey was very glad. It was not the first time he wanted some snot nose hoity-toity to be put away for the mental case he was. Harvey could not help but think of Amanda and all the turmoil with which they had been involved only three years prior.

"So, I suppose there was enough evidence of his brutality for trial as an adult?"

"Yes, the Grand Jury found overwhelming evidence that this "child" was a menace to society."

"So, was Mr. Cameron arraigned yet?"

"This morning. Assault and battery and endangerment of a minor. Trial starts Tuesday," Eliza said imitating a judge slamming his gavel down.

"Well, I can't wait to sink my teeth into this. Thank you, Eliza. I appreciate it and I know Mike will."

"Harvey, I know I am pretty confident of this guy being put away but remember not only is his grandfather Cameron Dennis but he is being defended by his Aunt Judy. Judith Caroline Dennis is no pushover. However, I guess I can't keep you from yourself: arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed...," Eliza cautioned a now suddenly visible overly confident Harvey.

"It's not bragging if it's the truth," Harvey said rising and taking the file that Eliza proffered him as he walked out of her office.

The Florence airport was horrible. It was chaotic. It certainly did not feel that way when they had arrived. Amanda and Richard had been pushed through customs and almost magically transported to their hotel in Tuscany. Now, starting with the taxi right to the airport, things had begun to disintegrate. Amanda could not wait until her feet were on USA soil, firstly, she had to land in Great Britain.

The day after they decided to ditch Switzerland and return to the USA early, Amanda had been able to inform Scottie that they were coming back through London a month early. Scottie had said she was going back to the states to visit Adam, Jr., but that she would leave a key with Adam, Sr. and make sure he was there to pick them up from the airport for their two day stay before their last flight back to New York.

Florence was enjoying a huge rainstorm. Everywhere one walked it was muddy and sloppy. The wind had been swirling and their flight to London had to be delayed because of it. Amanda, dragging her luggage up the muddied streets to the taxi stand, felt she probably left something in the hotel in Tuscany; however, for the life of her, she just could not figure out what it was. She examined the contents of her purse, US ID, plane tickets, and passport plus her money and credit cards and driver's license which she would not need until she got back to her car she parked in the airport parking garage a few weeks back. When Amanda graduated high school, her parents had bought her an older Lexus same black color of her father's. Amanda had been in scrapes but she was a good driver and loved her car. Gordon got a car for his 17th birthday which had been this past August and Amanda could not believe her parents bought him a car for his birthday when she had to wait for high school graduation. Gordon's 1969 Mustang had been their Uncle Marcus' and it had been in pretty bad condition but their parents had spent the money and had the car totally refurbished.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait? We've been here for four hours already," Mandy lamented to Richard. They were both slumped together on one of the few cushioned benches available.

"I don't know. It could be in two minutes or another two hours," Richard stated back. He had never traveled this extensively so he was not sure what to think or say.

Suddenly, Amanda rose pulling straight her short knit coat, said," I'm finding a ladies' room to splash some water on my face."

"Ok. I'll be right here. Love ya," Richard said.

"Me, too," Amanda said and walked off in the direction of where she thought she had seen a ladies' room. Finally, after walking about 100 paces from where Richard remained seated with all their carry-ons, she found a Ladies' Room. She did her business in the stall deciding that she had better do it now before she boarded for what promised to be a crowded plane. As she entered the ladies' room, she noticed a young woman sitting by the door with a morose look on her face. A look that she gave to Mandy and set her teeth on edge. Mandy washed her hands and then tearing her eyes away from the young woman dried her hands on a paper towel.

Suddenly, Amanda's world went dark...

Richard looked at his watch and noted that Mandy had been gone the better part of twenty minutes. That seemed extensive if she was just going to splash some water on her face. Looking at the pile of carry-ons, his two and her two not including her purse, Richard decided to get up from his seat and look for her. He thought he had seen her go around the corner just ahead of him. _Maybe she stopped for a drink or an ice cream. She loves ice cream! Especially Chunky Monkey_ Richard thought.

While walking the distance to the nearest ladies' room, he kept looking behind him to make sure that she had not returned in the meantime. He had tried calling her cell a couple of times while he had sat there, but in all the noisy airport she probably could not hear it and he was pretty sure she had left it in her purse and may not feel the vibration from it either.

He came around the corner to the entrance of the ladies room and called in.

"Mandy! Are you in here? Amanda Specter are you in here?" Richard continued to call.

"Sir? Can I help you?" A lovely blonde woman dressed in a Flight Attendant uniform and speaking perfect English asked. Obviously and gratefully she was an American between flights. She was actually part of the standby crew for the next flight through to New York City.

Richard looked down and said, "Yes, I am looking for my girlfriend. About 5'7", red hair, big brown eyes answers to Mandy or Amanda? Did you see anyone like that around here?She left me sitting over there with these carry-ons. She told me she was just going to splash some water on her face. We've been here quite some time waiting for our flight."

The blonde flight attendent whose name tag read Louise looked up into the concerned face of Richard Swaize and said, "I did see someone of that description. She was here but then I noticed she was walking with another man dressed in a trench coat. I didn't think anything of it because it did not look like she was being forced."

Richard began to sweat. Panicking his mind wandered in a hundred different directions. He thanked Louise and she suggested that he have her paged. Her name was not too difficult for the Italian airline employees and some of them spoke remarkable English. Richard said thank you again and said he would try that. Amanda spoke almost fluent Italian so she had been his main interpreter here.

Richard suddenly heard that their flight was now boarding. So he managed to get over to the gate desk and have Amanda paged. The flight attendant there was also very helpful and asked if he wanted the police to find her. Richard did not want to scare her, but he was not leaving Italy without her.

After twenty minutes of waiting for Amanda to answer the page and she did not appear, Richard abandoned the flight headed for Great Britain. After charging his phone in one of the airports charger bases and still looking around for his girlfriend, he called Adam, Sr.'s cell phone. He was surprised when Scottie answered.

"Dana?" Richard asked surprised.

 _"Richard, are you at the airport? I'll have Adam come pick you up."_

"No, we are still in Italy. We missed our flight and I can't find Amanda. I had her paged. She never answered. I went to look for her in the ladies' room and a flight attendant who was on stopover said she saw a young woman of her description go off with a man in a trench coat."

 _"Do you think she knew who this man was?" Scottie asked making a face unseen by Richard._

"I think if she had known him she would have at least come looking for me and introduced me. She would not have gone off and not come back. She's young. She's not immature, Dana."

 _"That's true. Don't panic...yet."_

"Easy for you to say, Dana. We had been waiting for three hours for the weather to calm down so our flight could take off."

 _"Did you call the police?"_

"Yes, I did, but they won't post her as missing or kidnapped until 24 hours pass."

 _"Ok, Richard, hang in there and keep me posted." Scottie said. After a beat Scottie told Richard in a halting voice,"You know I'm going to have to call her parents, right?"_

Richard closed his eyes and letting out a sigh said, "Yes, I know, but can you wait just a little bit. She could come back and I could just be panicking."

 _"Sure, I'll wait. You call me in a couple of hours if she hasn't shown up and call me right away if she has."_

"You got it. Thank you, Dana," Richard said.

It was the middle of the next day which was a Thursday when Donna received a call that she did not know she was dreading. However, thinking nothing of it or trying to pretend that it was good news knowing Scottie would have no other reason to call than the welfare of her eldest daughter, Donna picked up the phone:

"Hey, Scottie, what can I do for you?" Donna asked trying to remain calm and nonchalant.

 _To tell you that your now 19-year-old daughter may have been kidnapped in a foreign country Scottie thought._

 _"Donna? Is Harvey there, too?"_

"No. He is at a client's office. I don't expect hin back until 5:00 pm."

 _"Ok, then, you'll just have to tell him yourself. I have to keep this line open for calls."_

Donna turned her chair around to face away from Harvey's office. She creased her brows trying not to succumb to fear and panic because instinctively a mother knows when something is wrong with her baby...even over an ocean and a few European countries.

"What's wrong with the kids, Scottie?"

 _"Richard and Amanda were supposed to land here yesterday because they were coming back early but apparently...well, I'll just say it...Amanda was kidnapped and is now missing in Italy. Donna?"_

If anyone had seen Donna at that moment, they would have seen a woman who's distress was given away in her face. The color was drained and she started to shake outwardly.

"Oh my God!" was all Donna could manage. Not given to saying the Lord's name in vain it was said as if a plea to God above for bringing their baby back to her and Harvey.

 _"Donna? I have to keep this line open for a call, but if you want to talk call Adam's phone or my other phone. Tell your husband. However, do NOT come over here until I contact you. If I know Harvey his presence will only antagonize the situation."_

Donna regained her words and said, "Scottie, if this were Adam, Jr. or Jill, wouldn't you be on the first plane out?"

There was silence for a minute.

 _"No, you're right. I'm a mom, too. I would react the same way. I'll keep you posted."_

"Thank you, Scottie. I really appreciate all you're doing and I know Harvey will, too."

Donna hung up with Scottie and immediately hit the emergency button on her cell. The phone emit an emergency code that Donna and Harvey had created a long time ago. All three children were also aware of it. When the text message was received, the code meant that there was an extraordinary emergency wherein one of the children or parents were involved and could not get home. Donna had not received such a code from Amanda but then again she may no longer be in possession of her cell if she had been kidnapped or best case scenario her phone needed charging.

Harvey had been sitting with the President of Veritas Bottling Company, Ralph McClendon, discussing an exclusive bottling agreement happening between Ralph's company and a well know wine manufacturer who had had some unsuccessful marketing campaigns with their current bottling company. Harvey was finishing his notes about what the terms would be between the companies when his phone emit the emergency signal.

"Excuse me, Ralph. I have an emergency message from my wife."

"Of course, Harvey. I'll give you some privacy. Tell Donna I hope all will be well."

Harvey knowing that this was serious thanking Ralph and immediately dialing Donna's cell.

"What's happened? Which kid?" Harvey asked scared because they actually had to utilize this code that they had invented almost 20 years ago.

"Donna?" Harvey asked since he had heard nothing over the line.

 _"Oh, Harvey, our baby is missing." Donna said in a trembling voice._

"Which one?..no...Amanda?" It was now Harvey's turn to be silent and stunned.

"Tell me," he insisted.

 _"Scottie called and said that Richard and Amanda were supposed to land in London yesterday. They were coming home early. Instead Richard called her and said that Amanda had been kidnapped in the Florence airport and now she was missing."_

Ralph McClendon had returned at the end of Harvey's call wherein he heard Harvey telling his wife to stay put because he was returning to the office immediately.

"I apologize, Ralph. This is a true family emergency. I will get these notes typed and be sure your agreement is done by next Wednesday. I will have one of the other partners' deliver this to you if I am unavailable."

"Sure. No problem, Harvey. I understand. Family comes first."

Harvey stopped for a moment thinking to himself that once he had held that true for everyone else but him. Now it seems the great Harvey Specter was just as much a family man as the next. Not a new revelation but one that sometimes took Harvey aback to realize how far he actually had come in the last twenty years.

When the blindfold was removed from Amanda's eyes, she at once noticed that she was not confined to her chair. She was sitting on a very expensive Louis XVI chair. The room was opulent and contained many a classic artpiece and a three inset bookshelves filled with classics. Most of them horror and crime classics, but they were classics nonetheless.

Amanda whipped her head around as she heard the door open and shut. A man came in who must must have been around Uncle Mike's age with kind blue eyes, black hair, and a slim build. He was dressed immaculately and reminded her of all the lawyers in her father's firm.

"Hello, Amanda," the man said bowing towards her as she sat.

"Hello," Amanda responded. She had so many questions, but she assumed that they would tell her in time why she was here.

The man took another chair and placed it in front of her and sat down.

"Now I know you are probably wondering what is happening to you and why, so I am here to answer your questions."

"Who are you?"

"That I will save for last. First, you are still in Italy just in a private villa in Siena which my grandfather has owned for several years. Second, you are Harvey Specter's daughter and we thought we would be taking your father not you on this trip, but this just adds to the fun of it. Third, we will not hurt you unless you try to escape or call the consulate, and fourth if we get what we want and no legal entity like the policia is involved then you will be free to go back to the US."

Amanda was not that naive that she really thought she would ever see home again, but she thought she would play along. Her big question, of course, _what has this to do with my dad?_

"Now, in a few minutes, I will introduce you to my grandfather who has the real grudge or rivalry with your father. He can answer all those other questions that are probably running through your head."

After a minute of silence where all Amanda did was look at her captor, he said," Now as you can see you are not bound to your chair. You are a writer from my understanding and probably a great reader; therefore, you may peruse the shelf and see if there are any books you would like to read. If you are hungry now, I can instruct the cook to bring you whatever meal you would prefer or if you feel hungry later, or thirsty for that matter, please use the bell and either I or another person will come running at your service."

"Can I ask you where you are from? I know you are not American and you certainly are not Italian. Are you from England? Your accent is very beautiful."

"Yes, I am from England. London society, don't you know. My mother was British, my father was half American and half British. My grandfather is an American."

"This grandfather that I am supposed to meet?"

"Yes. However, since the things your father did to him left him a fugitive in his own country, he has sought and found rest here in Italy."

"Oh. Thank you for answering my questions. I will entertain myself with a book while I wait."

"Thank you, Miss Specter. We shall only be a few minutes more."

With that, the mysterious yet handsome Englishman left and closed the door behind him.

Once she heard the clicking of the lock on the other side, Amanda knew she was surely trapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I hope I am getting this accurately. I have never been kidnapped in a foreign country and I am doing research as I go along. So don't quote me...just a story in my head about Harvey and his eldest daughter. Thank you for the kind reviews and followings. Don't worry, it will pick up soon - Love Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own Chapter 9

Amanda had been browsing the bookshelves as she was told. She did not really feel she was in danger, but she wondered how they knew her itinerary and why they expected her father on this trip and not her. She knew that her parents had filed her entire itinerary with STEP (Smart Travelers Enrollment Program) upon recommendation of Scottie with the US Embassy just to ensure safety. So she was sure that once she was reported missing, Richard would report it to the US Consulate in Florence.

Just as she was picking out an Agatha Christie to read, Amanda heard the door to the room being unlocked and a man in a wheelchair came in. He was not a large man, but he had a wide mouth, chiseled face, and smattering of white hair on the top of his head. He had clear blue eyes which resembled the ones of his grandson who had been the only person with whom she had spoken, so far.

"I must say you are a beautiful young woman. I see you have your mother's red hair, but you couldn't be mistaken for anyone's else's daughter but Harvey's. Those are his eyes and his expression on your face. I have looked forward to confronting your father for a long time, but this is even better," he said as he rolled forward and kissed Amanda's hand in a very gallant manner.

If this man thought that his behavior and his disability were encouraging sympathy for him, Amanda was not fooled for a moment. She was a good actress and could play the coy female, but there was way too much of her father in her to give this "enemy" that satisfaction. She thought a cold politeness was the theme for right now until something else changed the environment.

"Why am I here and how did you know that I would be in Italy at the airport?"

"Who is this Richard Swaize that keeps trying to reach you?"

The grandson waved her cell phone in front of her face from across the room.

"My cell phone. I knew I forgot something," Amanda said quietly.

"We've been following you since you arrived. It was really rather simple. Eric works in the US Embassy here in Italy and was notified when you and Richard arrived."

"Who is Richard Swaize?" Eric, the grandson, asked again.

"He's my boyfriend. He has probably already contacted my parents and they are probably calling the US Consulate here. So you may as well tell me what you want of me or my father, so we can get on with this."

"Revenge is what I want. I want him to pay for what he did to my daughter and her husband...Eric's parents."

"Look, I know nothing about this. I suggest you just call my father and talk with him."

"Oh, no, Miss Specter, this is so much more fun. Your father is a lawyer. He understands a thing called "leverage".

"Or blackmail or extortion which is what I connotate this to be."

"You are a smart girl. Eric follows your blog by the way, so that was another way for us to know when you would be here. Social media...it can be a downfall."

"I am a smart girl. I never put any details on that for specifically this type of reason," Amanda defended herself.

Amanda stood up tall and acted less scared than she really was said sarcastically, "You seem to have me at an advantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours. Could you please rectify this?"

"Sure. My name is Charles Forstman and your father and I go way back."

Amanda tried to wrack her brain, but she could not think of a time when her father or mother or anyone at Pearson Specter Litt Zane ever mentioned a Charles Forstman.

"This is my grandson Eric Grandeson. He is my daughter's son. His grandmother was my late wife Erica Kimmel Forstman. I have your father to blame for her death as well as Eric's parents."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My father was never responsible for anyone's death. It would have killed him. He's a good, decent, and fair man." Amanda was infuriated. Who was this asshole? Surely this man was wrong. Her dad had his faults but he could never live with himself if he knew he was responsible for three deaths even if this man was his sworn enemy. Her father would never take another life if he could prevent it.

"Now, I will explain this whole thing to you and then you are going to call your parents and be sure that they come over here without filing a Safe Travel Plan with the consulate."

Then stopping to think, he continued, "Well that doesn't matter anyway because Eric here will quash it once it gets to the US Consulate."

Amanda then finally sat down and knew that she was not going home anytime soon.

 _December 2019_

 _"Mandy!"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Macy's was absolutely, ridiculously crowded. Of course, Amanda and he would become separated. Donna had Gordon in the shopping cart and, as usual, much more smarter than he when handling the kids. How could I lose my 4-year-old daughter?_

 _Harvey was just admiring some pretty earrings in the jewelry case because Mandy had said her mom wanted them. Actually they had Mandy's ears pierced on her 4th birthday the previous March, so Donna told him to pick out a pair of studs for her for Christmas. Mandy had been a real good little girl and loved wearing her earrings and obeyed her mother about trying to take them out. It was also fortunate that her ears had healed well after the piercing._

 _"Daddy put me down. I saw another pair mom would like," Amanda said squirming in her father's arms._

 _"Ok, but you have to hold my hand. This store is really crowded and you could easily get lost, ok, sweetie?" Harvey said looking into Mandy's deep brown eyes._

 _"Ok, daddy," Mandy responded and kissed Harvey on his nose which made him smile and kiss her back._

 _Just then, a large woman was being pressed against the counter and accidentally separated Mandy and Harvey as she had tried to guide him down to the other side of the counter to see the earrings for her mother and her._

 _Harvey thought he had seen Amanda at the other end of the counter, when the press of the crowd went away, but it seemed the crowd had swept her farther down the line._

 _"Why did Donna have to go off with Gordon? Christmas! All the subterfuge. What was wrong about knowing what you were going to get? I hate surprises!" Harvey exclaimed to himself._

 _"Daddy!" Amanda cried aloud and looked all around, but all she could see were the tall people who just seem to travel in packs like wolves. She was so excited because earlier she and her three year old little brother, Gordon, sat on Santa's lap and had their picture taken. Gordon had put on such a fuss, but finally he smiled and they took the picture._

 _Amanda took a seat on the floor mussing her red tights she wore underneath her green and red Christmas dress. Her red bows were starting to fall out of her red hair from all the jostling of the grownups around her._

 _"Hey, sweetie, are you lost?"_

 _Amanda nodded her head up and down. This lady smelled like her mommy and she was not as pretty as her mom, but she still looked nice and seemed like she wanted to help her._

 _"My name is Stephanie. I work here. See here is my name tag. I can call for your parents right over here. So take my hand and we will walk right over to the counter there, ok?"_

 _Amanda was always told not to talk to strangers, but Stephanie reminded her of Aunt Rachel with her long brown hair and high heels. Amanda took Stephanie's hand and they walked over to the counter where there were scarves and handbags. Stephanie picked up an old fashioned phone and dialed a number and then her voice came over the whole store._

 _ **" This is an AMBER ALERT. If someone has lost a child answering to Amanda, please come to the scarves counter near the west escalators. Repeat: This is an AMBER ALERT; if someone has lost a child answering to Amanda, please come to the scarves counter near the west escalators."**_

 _Harvey was near the exit of the store when he heard the announcement over the PA system. He ran to where the scarves were. He knew exactly where it was having accompanied his wife on her "Harvey Specter Corporate Card" shopping sprees throughout the years._

 _The minute Harvey saw his little girl he ran and grabbed her and hugged her so hard._

 _"Daddy!" Amanda exclaimed when she saw her father. She hugged him tight. She was so scared._

 _"Amanda! How did you wind up here?"_

 _"Hi, Sir. Is this your little girl?" Stephanie asked._

 _"Yes, this is my daughter Amanda. My name is Harvey Specter. Here is my ID." Harvey confirmed kissing Mandy's forehead._

 _"Is this your daddy?" Stephanie asked Amanda although she held little doubt seeing the affectionate response from Amanda to the man holding her tightly._

 _"Yes, this is my daddy, Harvey," Amanda proudly confirmed. "We broke apart when the people pushed us against the counter."_

 _"Yes, we did, didn't we?" He confirmed to Mandy._

 _To Stephanie, he asked, "Where did you find her?"_

 _"Over there, sitting flat on the floor. I thought she was hurt, but she was just lost and scared. Glad to see everyone's ok," Stephanie said and then left the counter._

 _Harvey looked at his daughter and said, "That's exactly what I was talking about. From now on, I'm carrying you."_

 _"I was so scared, daddy."_

 _"You never have to be scared like that again. Daddy will never let anything happen to you."_

"Harvey? Where were you?" Donna asked softly in the quiet of their bedroom. She lay in his arms comfortingly. After telling their other children that Amanda was missing they needed the reassurance of still having each other close at hand. They reassured Gordon and Mackenzie that first thing in the morning they were calling the US Embassy. Richard had been able to find temporary quarters until the morning when he was booked for the first flight straight through to NYC.

Harvey sighed heavily and pulled Donna closer to him pulling her into a tighter embrace. They lay in bed where they went wearily and worriedly. Taking Scottie's advice they were giving it a full 24 hours in Italy before they did anything regarding the US Government.

"I was just remembering when she got lost in Macy's when she was four. I told her the same thing then that I told you after I fixed it so you wouldn't go to prison for Federal Fraud. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her, so she would never have to worry."

"Oh, Harvey," Donna said rising up and kissing him. "She knows that. Amanda is very resourceful and smart. I'm sure she's ok. She just can't get to her phone to tell us so."

"Donna, I'm not stupid. This is serious. She's missing in a foreign country."

"Well, at least, it's Italy and not some other really hostile country."

"I tried to call her cell, but I just got her voicemail about eight times," Harvey said kissing Donna's forehead.

"What did Richard say?" Donna asked. Harvey must have told her but she had forgotten.

"He said that it seemed she must have forgotten her phone at the hotel because it apparently hadn't been with her, nor was it with any of her other luggage. I told him about the emergency code we had given her, so I am sure if she was able she would have used it."

"Of course, she would have, Harvey. Now, we do need to get some sleep so we can make some sense out of what our next steps are. I know it's hard because I am worried as you."

"I know you are. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make it seem like I'm more worried than you because I told her the same story I told you."

"That was not a story, Harvey. I have never not had faith in you ever since. Amanda will have the same faith."

"We didn't part on such good terms. She left me a letter rather than say goodbye face to face. Am I that scary to my own child?"

"No, you're not and you know you are not. Amanda did not know this would happen. I am sure she thought she would be home by April and talk through your differences. Now calm down or I'm afraid I'll be a widow and have to do all this myself. I couldn't bear that. You hear me, Specter," Donna said having risen and shook him by his shoulders.

Harvey looked into those dark green eyes which he could barely see in the dark and smiled. He pulled her into his arms against his chest and kissed the top of her head and took comfort of her solid still wonderful body pressed against his.

"That's why I love you. You get me, Specter," Harvey said.

"I love you, too."

Richard, in the meantime, was finally able to file a missing persons' report with the Florence or Tuscany police. He, then, for reinforcement took a taxi to the US Consulate in Florence to also report the missing American woman. Although young, the age of consent is 17 in Italy. Therefore, at just 19 years of age, Amanda was considered an adult.

Richard entered the building and was taken aback by the artwork and the architecture. However, when finally arrived at the person he was to speak with he was glad to know that this place was considered a little piece of the United States. Not that he did not love Italy, he just could not wait until Amanda was safely returned to him and her family.

"Hello, Mr. Swaize, I am Eric Grandeson. I am a consul here at The US Embassy here in Italy. What is the problem?"

Richard showed him a recent selfie of he and Amanda in the middle of Tuscany near a fountain.

"This woman disappeared from the Florence airport almost two days ago. I have not received a phone call or a letter or anything. She is an American as am I. We were traveling through Europe on a trip that her parents had booked for her as a graduation present."

"Very pretty young woman. Are you sure she was not trying to get away from you?"

Richard sat up straight appalled that that was the first question that a US Consul would ask him involving a missing American woman.

"Of course not! We decided to end our trip early as we are both a little homesick. Our flight had been delayed due to the horrible rainy weather we have had the last couple of days. It seems ironic that the sun is shining today," Richard said.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask. I just want to make sure that our resources will be used for the best possible outcome."

Richard still thought that reasoning was specious so he asked. "Do you have a supervisor? It seems this may be out of your immediate payscale." Richard did not like being nasty, but if that is the attitude that this twerp is going to have then he would prefer to work with someone who would at least be sympathetic and not condescending.

"Excuse me. I am sorry. I will help you. No need to contact anyone else. Have you received a ransom note or anything to indicate that she has been kidnapped or being held somewhere against her will?"

"No, however, I did speak with a flight attendant who pointed out that she saw someone fitting Amanda's description being taken by a man in a trenchcoat away from the airport terminal. Her name was Louise and she worked for US Airways."

"You filed a missing persons' report with the Florence police, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well, I need a full description of her with her full name and anything odd in her appearance which may tip off someone who has seen her; for example, a mole on her body or a distinctive piece of clothing or jewelry like a piercing or a tattoo. Here's a form for you to complete. When you have finished, let me know and I will see what preliminary work can be done."

"Thank you, Eric. You will have this in just a minute."

Eric Grandeson in the meantime rose from his chair and went to a private calling area where on his phone he spoke with his grandfather to tell him that the search for Amanda Specter has begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: If you have been following this little fic, I so appreciate it. Please note I revised Ch 9 villain since I wanted him to be recognizable. I had originally got the name wrong. However, this was not the intention. So you don't have to reread Ch 9, but if you want to with the corrected character's name be my guest. I hope you like the developments so far. Thank you for all those who read and review. I really love your comments - carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 10

 _ **And I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again**_

 _ **-"Everything I Own" by David Gates**_

The chorus of that song she told her father of in her letter to him kept reverberating through her head. All she could remember was the chorus part. Forstman and his grandson did not make the mistake of giving her any mode of social media knowing that she would use it to contact her father sooner then they wanted. As of right now, she would give everything to see her dad again and tell her she was sorry for being so obstinate and unyielding to him in his wish for her to go law school after college. Amanda regretted her decision just like the argument they had about her self graduation present of a small but tasteful tattoo on her left shoulder.

 _June 23, 2032_

 _"A tattoo! You're barely 18 years old. I thought you needed a parent's authorization to get that! I'm suing that son of a bitch who did this without parental authorization..."_

 _"But daddy, it's a little butterfly on my shoulder! It's not going to hurt anything. No one can see it half the time," protested Amanda as she stood in her father's office in her yoga clothes._

 _It had been just two days after her high school graduation. She had accidentally forgotten to put her light sweater over her yoga clothes when she came to the firm to visit her parents. She had been attending yoga classes now for about a year. Her mother had finally become certified a year ago. So for a couple of nights a week Donna led classes and had both Mandy and her sister, Kenzie, join for moral support._

 _However, today, Amanda decided to visit her parents after her Zumba class that she had started originally to help manage her weight and then the class became something that she really, really enjoyed. Normally she would have put on her light sweater against the chill of the air conditioning in the office, however, she was extra warm and had forgotten. She also forgot about the graduation present she had gotten herself a couple of weeks ago. She was eighteen and could prove it, so there was really no reason why she could not do this for herself although she knew her father would pitch a fit when he saw it. No matter how tasteful it is._

 _"Donna!" Harvey yelled._

 _"Mom's in the ladies room," Amanda said as she stood up to her father's six foot height. She was only a couple of inches shorter at 5'7". She was the same height as her mother._

 _"Harvey, I heard you yelling from the ladies room. What is the problem?" Donna asked trying to calm everyone down._

 _"Did you see what our daughter gave herself as a graduation present?" Harvey said disgustedly and turned Amanda around physically pointing to the tiny pink butterfly sitting on top of Amanda's shoulder._

 _"Is that a tattoo?" Donna asked quietly looking at Harvey over their daughter's head._

 _"Yes, mom. It's not too big. I thought it was cute."_

 _Donna put her hand over her mouth trying to hide a laugh. Donna, herself, had had a tattoo long before she had worked for Harvey. However, she was smart to get it removed before she got much older. Amanda's tattoo was really a cute unobtrusive little thing. Donna knew Harvey hated anything which he considered disfiguring or inappropriate. On and off as the children grew, Harvey seemed to sweat the small stuff and sometimes the big stuff he would not even protest. At those times, Donna would just shake her head and tell him that he needed to pick his battles with the kids. Sometimes a child had to know limitations and at other times they needed to learn things for themselves which to Donna this was one of those self-learning situations._

 _"It's ok, Mandy. Did you come to see us for another reason?" Donna asked stroking Mandy's bangs away from her forehead._

 _"I was just coming over to see if you guys were able to go to lunch. I thought since I was here I would ask." Mandy said looking at her mother and then looking at her father who had sat back down with a clenched jaw._

 _"What do you say, Harvey?" Donna asked._

 _Harvey looked up and said, "No you guys go. I have a meeting with a client in a few minutes."_

 _"No, you don't. Lacklin won't be here for an hour and a half," argued his wife._

 _"No. I said no. I have work to do. You can go, Donna, but don't be too long. I need you here."_

 _Donna grimaced at him to which Harvey gave her dark puppy eyes._

 _"See ya later, dad," Mandy said quietly knowing that she put her father in a rather unhappy mood._

 _Her mother tried to make up for her father's disappointment by saying it was a cute tattoo and confessed that she had had one way before she had met her father. Donna was going to have words with her husband about this trivial incident when she got him home._

Amanda knew her father never liked it. He had never said anything since that first time; however, when she had to put on a formal gown for her graduation party his proud smile faded into a frown as he spotted the little offensive illustration on her shoulder once again.

Amanda decided that as soon as she returned home she would find a dermatologist and get it removed. Her mother had told her it was painful, but if she really wanted it off that was the only way to do it.

Suddenly the door opened and Eric Grandeson came through bearing her cell phone.

"Well, your boyfriend came to report that you are now officially missing. So grandfather has written a script for you and asked you to call your parents and then we will wait for the next step."

Amanda was very taken aback by Eric's appearance. She had been here two days and still had not left this room. No one opened the door unless it was to give her new clothes for the day or bath linens or a meal. The room ( prison cell) had a full bathroom, and her captors had provided her with some clean clothes (very nice clothes) to wear. She had been fed well. The only catch was that the door remained locked, and she was not allowed out even for a breath of fresh air.

"Eric?" Amanda asked coming over to him to retrieve her cell phone from him. "What happened to your parents and your grandmother and why does your father blame my dad?"

"It's not my story to tell. It's grandfather's. He will tell you, but I think you should just follow his orders first."

"He's not planning to hurt my father, is he?"

"Well, grandfather doesn't think like that. He believes in manipulation not actual hurt. To him it's a game. Apparently he was like that a long time ago, but then he met my grandmother who was much younger than he and actually grew a heart. Then when I was about 12 years old, my grandmother, mother, and my father were involved in an accident in a building owned by one of your father's clients. Instead of rectifying the situation, your father was able to get his client from paying any recompense for the injuries and lives lost. My mother became paralyzed and my father and grandmother were killed."

Either Eric was a good actor at concealing emotions about something as tragic as losing his parents and his grandmother or he was as cold and calculating as his grandfather.

"I'm sorry. I know that my father walks a thin line in his business. He is a man with morals and limitations. If he knew that people were killed, he, himself, would make recompense. I'm sure his investigative information had been incorrect. My dad has always hidden what a caring person he is. He is never intentionally cruel. I'm sure he did not realize that there were correlated deaths."

Eric decided not to acknowledge that statement with a response. He turned around and walked out the door silently.

Amanda noticed that her phone which was completely full and had a full five bars for good reception was left in her hands without the script that Eric had mentioned. His mistake was just too good to pass up. She began texting the code that her parents had given each other and their kids so many years ago.

Back in New York, Donna sat at her desk waiting for Harvey's return from court. He was trying Jamie Ross' case today. Harvey had been very confident that the trial would not take more than two days. Then they could concentrate on traveling to Italy and retrieving their daughter. Richard was due back from Italy tomorrow and they were going to meet him at the airport.

Suddenly the emergency alert sound came from Donna's phone.

 _Amanda!?_ With shaking fingers, Donna looked at her phone and there was the code: 062014HD. The code was unique that it was Harvey and Donna's wedding date, so it would mean nothing to anyone else. Donna broke out in tears and then read the text that Amanda was able to quickly type.

 **Mom Dad**

 **Ok, but can't leave. Will get another msg later. OK.**

 **Charles Forstman. Dad no him?Luv you-Mandy**

Donna almost dropped the phone when she saw the name of the man that Harvey regretted ever knowing.

Although Harvey's phone was on silent, he could still feel the vibration in his suit jacket pocket. He had just called Bruce Cameron on the stand and he was just about to ask him some incriminating questions when the signal vibrated. Previous witnesses of the school appointed psychiatrist and scared teacher and previous girlfriend's father provided a good background to what a totally disturbed person this young man was. This trial, for Harvey, was complicated with the whereabouts of his own missing daughter. Harvey who loved nothing more than a challenge was finding it difficult to stay focused on justice being served for his goddaughter, Jamie Ross. Harvey steeled himself and brought his focus back to the matter at hand.

"Mr. Cameron, how old are you?"

Bruce Cameron who was darkly complected with a bush of red brown hair and a pointed face ending with a very pointed chin with a dimple at the bottom held an uncanny appearance of his grandfather, Cameron Dennis.

"I'm 17."

"Do you know the age of the defendant?"

"Yes, she's 16."

"Ok, so you are a minor and Ms. Ross is also a minor. Tell the court what you had planned for that night."

"I picked her up in my father's car and we went to the movies, but first we had pizza. After we ate the pizza, she said she wanted to go the park."

"Why did she want to go to the park, Bruce? Did she want to look at the stars?" Harvey said sarcastically and smirking at the jury.

"She didn't say. We were talking and then she kissed my cheek, so I thought she wanted to go further."

"How was kissing your cheek an indication of wanting to go further?" Harvey asked maintaining a intense stare on the witness. "Did she verbalize that she wanted to have sex with you and that was the reason why you drove to the park?"

"Objection!" Bruce's Aunt Judy Dennis asserted. "Leading the witness."

"Overruled. Rephrase the question, Mr. Specter."

"Pardon me. I go back to my original question. Did Ms. Ross indicate why she wanted to go to the park?"

"No."

"Did she say anything to you to indicate that she was thinking of having sex with you?"

Bruce put his head down and took a little time in answering this question as it was the nitty gritty of the case.

"No. She did not." Bruce answered looking at Harvey.

"Ok, so you drove to the park. Then tell the court what happened after that," Harvey said.

"We got into the back of my dad's car and we started to kiss. She then had changed her mind and that she wanted to have sex in the car."

"At any point, did Ms. Ross say no?"

"Yes, but I was pretty sure she didn't mean it."

Harvey became furious then. "How do you know she didn't mean it? I think if one says no they usually mean "no". Isn't it true since you thought she did not mean "no" and then when she rebuffed your advances you became violent..."

"She did want to. She's just a whore..."

" and beat her until she was black and blue as well as dragging her from the car and leaving her alone in the park in the dark?"

"Objection, your honor! Badgering the witness!" Judy Dennis stood asserting herself as Bruce's counselor for his defense.

"Yes, I did leave her. How dare she tease me! I didn't care if I saw the little whore again!" Bruce confessed

Harvey decided to let the jury stew with that confession. He really did not think that Judy Dennis had a redirect for her own witness after he just confessed. However, he was ready with his next piece of evidence if she did.

"Mr. Cameron, Bruce, you just confessed that you left Ms. Ross in the park. Was this something that you would normally do if you had not the misunderstanding with Ms. Ross?

"Probably not. I was just reacting because I felt like she made a fool of me."

"Objection. Relevance to the case. Witness just confessed did the deed, he can't recant now."

"Overruled, Mr. Specter, I will allow just this once. Go on, Mr. Cameron, continue," Judge Carrollee remarked.

"Like I said I should not have done that. I normally would not leave her in the park hurting like that. I know that was the wrong thing to do."

"No more questions, your honor."

"Mr. Specter, redirect."

Harvey just warming to his tune wanted the jury to really see how cruel this mentally disturbed kid was despite the fact that Bruce says he knew what he did was wrong.

"Ok, Mr. Cameron, let's go back a few years. Did you once own a cat named Randy?"

"Objection, your honor, relevance!" Judy Dennis objected.

"Mr. Specter, please get to your point," the judge stated to Harvey directly.

"Mr. Cameron just confessed committing this crime against Ms. Ross and realized it was wrong. However, I'm establishing a pattern of behavior, your honor," Harvey said.

"Ok. I'll allow it but you had better get to your point soon."

"Thank you, your honor."

"So, Bruce, did you once own a cat named Randy?"

Bruce looked at his aunt who raised her shoulders and mouthed for him to answer the question.

"Yes, I did."

"What happened to that cat, Bruce?" Harvey said as he walked away from Bruce toward the prosecution table retrieving a piece of paper.

"The cat died."

"Do you know how and from what the cat died?"

Bruce looked down and answered, "Not exactly."

"How old were you when the cat died?" Harvey continued.

"I was 10, I think." Bruce answered.

"Ok, so at 10 how did your cat, Randy, die?"

"I don't know. I came home to find him dead." Bruce said starting to squirm in his seat.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. I have a copy of West Chester Veterinarian's Animal Hospital Report from February 2026. It says here that Randy died from abuse. Manual strangulation besides suffering from body forced trauma like being thrown against a wall."

"Now, how would this happen? Did you love your cat, Bruce?"

Bruce broke down and then screamed,"Ok, I killed it! It scratched me! Just like Jamie, Randy wanted me to hurt it."

"So one can conclude, Bruce, that if someone hurts you and doesn't do something you like they are the ones lying and desire for you to hurt them maybe kill them?"

"Objection, your honor. The comparisons are not similar. One is the life of a cat and the other is a misunderstanding with a human," his aunt Judy tried to protest.

"Do you call black and blue bruises and broken teeth and being left abandoned merely a misunderstanding?" Harvey could not help responding.

"Order!" Judge Carollee slammed her gavel.

"Sustained, Ms. Cameron. I will clear the courtroom if there is any other antics, Mr. Specter."

"I apologize, your honor."

"I can't help it. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt Jamie. I just thought she was teasing me."

"Ms. Cameron, do have any questions on cross?"

Judy stood up and said, "No, I don't."

"The witness may step down." Bruce looking up sheepishly at the judge and then slowly left the witness stand and walked back to the table.

Harvey thought he finally had a minute to examine his phone before Judy Dennis called her first witness

Judge Carrollee stated, " It is now 3:00 pm. Court is adjourned until tomorrow at 10:00 am" Banging the gavel and standing up, the bailiff called for "all rise" and Judge Carrollee left the courtroom.

Rachel gave Harvey a hug as did Mike. Jamie who sat next to them was quiet and was glad that Bruce had broken down like that.

"Thank you, Uncle Harvey. Do you think he'll be put away?" Jamie who looked so much like a female version of Mike with big blue eyes, a light complexion, and blondish hair asked Harvey.

"Unless his aunt can come up with some incident where he did not react psychotically in an anger situation, I think its off to Bedlam with him. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am," Jamie gave Harvey a hug. Mike then shook his hand as Rachel took Jamie aside and outside the courtroom.

"Thank you, Harvey. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Well, you're lucky that my protege after you decided to stay in the D.A's office or else I would never have gotten this gig. Not that Eliza wasn't capable but she knew how much this meant to me."

"I hear Amanda is missing?"

"Yes, and it complicates things here, but her boyfriend is coming home tomorrow night and then as soon as possible Donna and I are flying out for Florence. Scottie's going to meet us there as she is part of the Italy Bar Association and can practice Italian law."

"Mike, give me a minute. I received a text message while we were in there and I need to read it before I go back to the office, ok?"

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow for what witnesses the defense has got," Mike said shaking Harvey's hand firmly.

Watching Mike walk down the hall to join his wife and daughter, Harvey pulled out his cell phone and saw the text message from Amanda. He then saw the text that Donna had written shortly after:

 **"Harvey, Charles Forstman?"**

 **Wtg for u to return**

 **Luv**

 **Donna**

Harvey looked up questioningly. That was a name that he thought he would never see again.

He texted Donna back that he would be with her in a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything I Own-Chapter 11

The next day Richard met Donna and Harvey at the airport.

Richard said, "It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Specter. I wish it could've been under better circumstances."

Harvey responded by shaking Richard's hand and saying, "I wish that as well."

Donna kissed Richard on the cheek and told him. "We've received the emergency coded text yesterday afternoon. She said she was ok but that she couldn't get away."

"Emergency coded text?"

Harvey explained. "Yes, when the children starting needing their own phones, we gave them a code to text us which meant they were in trouble and needed help. It was a code only known among Amanda's brother, sister, ourselves, and our close friends, the Ross's"

"Oh you mean like a safe word?"

"Yes," Donna confirmed. "She also mentioned the person who was holding her captive."

"Did you know the person?" Richard asked concernedly.

"Let's go and get your luggage. We can walk and talk," Harvey said as he quickly turned toward where the baggage claim was located.

"Yes, I know the person. He's a real manipulator and I'm surprised he's still alive. He must be ancient."

Richard stopped in his tracks because he thought it incredulous that Amanda's father actually knew the kidnappers.

"So you must be the reason why she was kidnapped," Richard said and looked Harvey in the eye and unreasonably became furious considering he just met him.

"You must have really pissed this guy off, Mr. Specter. Why would a man take out his anger on you on your daughter! What kind of enemies did you make along the way?"

"Richard, don't..." Donna interjected before things got too heated between Amanda's boyfriend and her father.

"No, Donna, he's right. I have made a lot of enemies along the way. I'm a tough lawyer and I don't apologize for what I do. However, before I had children I thought I had made amends with every one of them whom I thought I had wronged. Apparently, Charles Forstman was one I didn't. He isn't owed an apology after all the shit that he put me through and my family."

"Can we please just focus on what we need to do to get Amanda out of that man's clutches!" Donna exclaimed. "You can have a pissing contest later, but our daughter could be in danger. You know how Forstman operates. He's going to want something for for Amanda."

Donna was near in tears. She knew Harvey's reaction to Richard's statement was indicative of the guilt that Harvey was feeling inside. Harvey was a good father and never, never would put any of his family in danger. He always worked like hell to protect herself and their children. Harvey, she knew, was feeling horrible ever since he got the text from Amanda.

"Did Dana contact you?" Richard asked slowing his breathing and then continued his trek to the luggage rack.

"Yes, she said she was going to go to Italy if need be," Donna said. "She did caution us not to jump on the first plane to Florence because she felt that Forstman may have other ideas and the last thing anyone needed was anyone else from the Specter family being kidnapped. She implored us to think of Gordon and Mackenzie."

"Well, I'm only waiting until I get the terms from Forstman. Then I'm going over there and end this feud between him and me. He's only doing this to coerce me over there. I'm sure he won't really hurt Amanda unless she fights him or she tries to escape from him."

Donna sucked in a noisy breath. "Harvey, our baby is in danger. You don't have to sugarcoat it for me. I know Forstman is bad and how he manipulated you, Mike, and Louis into some horrible deals."

While Richard retrieved his luggage, Harvey came over to Donna by the door of the airport and put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them trying to comfort her.

"I vowed that nothing would happen to you or the children. You know me, Donna, I will not rest until our little girl is back to us."

"I know Harvey. She is our little girl, but she is also a woman now. So you do need to include the man she cares about in your plans no matter how much it may hurt," Donna said as she kissed him on his cheek and looked into those beautiful brown eyes that held so much love for all of them.

Then she whispered, "I have faith in you, Harvey Specter. Also remember, I love you."

Harvey drew Donna into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Well, Amanda, I see my negligent grandson left you your cell phone. I'm sure your parents know that I am the one holding you captive. You're a clever girl if you're anything like your father," Charles Forstman said as he wheeled his way into Amanda's room.

"I suppose it would do no good to lie to you and say that, of course, I wouldn't text or try to call them. You're right. They know now who but not why."

Forstman handed her a white sheet piece of paper folded in half.

"What this?" Amanda asked not opening the folded piece of paper.

"It's the ransom note that contain the terms for your release. You are going to contact your parents but you are only to speak to your father. We're going to do this over the speaker of your phone, so I can be sure you don't embellish or say something you should not."

"I'm not a child, Mr. Forstman," Amanda said indignant at his implication.

"Of course you're not. I apologize, Amanda. You are a beautiful young woman," Charles said in the greasy way he had of talking.

Amanda opened the piece of paper and was shocked at the terms of her release.

"There is no way in hell that my father is going to agree to this. I will never agree to this. What do you think this is the 18th century?"

"Well if you refuse you will not be allowed to leave. The circumstances of this agreement will change and you will be maintained in this cell until what I want happens."

Amanda just stared daggers at Charles Forstman and began to dial the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything I Own - Chapter 12

Since the time difference was about five hours, Harvey's phone rang in the middle of the night. It had been a difficult five hours. Meeting Richard and having to accept his place in Amanda's life, having to speak to Gordon and Mackenzie about their sister's whereabouts, and then the _coup de gras_ having to accept from the Italian police that the police had never heard of Charles Forstman or his grandson who worked at the US Embassy, these events did little to help Harvey sleep that night; so when his telephone rang he quickly picked it up and immediately looked into the dark eyes of his wife who also had little time for sleeping as well.

"Hello? Amanda?" Harvey said figuring who else would be calling him at 2:00 am.

 _"Daddy?"_ Amanda said attempting to be stoic and not let Charles Forstman see how scared she was to tell her father anything.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie. Your mom's here, too," Harvey said almost in tears because he could hear the fear in her voice. She was a woman legally, but Harvey and Donna would always see her as their little girl for whom they would always answer the call for help if and when she needed it.

"Hi, honey," Donna said sleepily. Harvey had put the phone on speaker so they both could hear.

 _"Mr. Forstman wanted me to read this to you," Amanda cleared her throat._

 _"This contract is legally and binding as to the following terms:_

 _Miss Amanda Elizabeth Specter will be released from her captivity if she heretofore has produced an heir for Mr. Charles Forstman. This heir which will replace Mr. Forstman's daughter who was killed during a 2023 building collapsed thusly owned by, Mr. Harvey Specter's client Ocean Blue. When said heir has arrived safely in the world, Miss Amanda Specter will be released and shall have no say in the care and upbringing of heir whether male or female. Said heir will remain as sole relation to Mr. Charles Forstman and will receive all accommodations and care as such._

 _If the above contract is not fulfilled to Mr. Forstman's conditions such as interference or death of Mr. Forstman it is therefore the duty of Mr. Forstman's grandson, Eric Grandeson, to carry out the duties thus related above. If conditions are not met by some other event then Mr. Charles Forstman has the right to compel Mr. Harvey Reginald Specter be disbarred for accommodating a known U.S. criminal._

 _If any of the Specter family or associate thereof attempts to break this contract by aiding and abetting the escape of Miss Amanda Specter then said perpetrators will be shot on sight and arrested by the Florence Italian Police Department._

 _"Daddy, is there anything you can do?"_ Amanda asked after reading the last of the contract in tears, her facade finally breaking.

"Put that son of a bitch on the phone!" Harvey commanded as he got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. Donna turned on the lamp which sat on her night table and rubbed her red eyes and sniffed as tears started to stream down her face. She watched as Harvey snarled and snapped at, presumably, Forstman. Once in a while a tear fell from his eyes as well. She could feel Harvey's despair, but she knew that he would have a plan or that they could all plan something which would turn the tables in their favor.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harvey exclaimed. "That contract or ransom note cannot be binding by Italian law or any other human law. That's enforced slavery which is not allowed in Italy the last time I checked! There is no way you get away with this, you bastard!"

 _"Well, Harvey, you have a few months to try to break it by some other force than physical...oh, yes, that's right, anyone and everyone will be shot on sight. Don't think the Florence police will help you or the US Embassy. I have my connections there as well. I'm sure you figured that out. Now, I do have a caveat to this little ransom contract."_

"What is it?" Harvey dreaded asking.

 _"Don't worry. I am unable to have sex with your daughter but I am still capable of impregnating her by other methods. If she does not become pregnant within six months or miscarries before the fetus comes to term, I will sue you personally for damages. I know how things went down about six years ago and I know that finally your firm is on their feet again after so many years. However, another scandal will rip that firm apart once again. So if you don't want to lose your firm again, I will have your resignation and disbar you in one fell swoop if your beautiful daughter is incapable or infertile of carrying a child to term."_

"I will fight you..." Harvey and Donna both heard Mandy's phone click off.

Harvey came back to the bed and sat next to Donna on her side.

"I don't know what to do...Donna." Harvey said incredulously looking at his wonderful wife who had such faith in him to figure things out.

"Harvey, surely, Forstman doesn't have a hand in every pot in Italy or here. Does he?" Donna asked wondering.

"I don't know, but we will have to do some research into his holdings since he has been gone all these years. Scottie is over there and I am sure she'll be glad to help."

"Everyone will. Harvey what will happen if she gets pregnant right away and we can get to her before the baby is born?"

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I will need to call Mike in the morning about Jamie's trial. I'm sure that it will go our way. The defense doesn't have much of a case and I know that Eliza wants a conviction not just putting him away in an institution. There is something definitely not right about that kid."

"There is something definitely not right about Forstman, either. He's the one who has _our_ daughter!" Donna said.

"What am I supposed to do, Donna? I can't leave the trial now and leave Mike and Rachel hanging. Rachel is too close to try this case, plus the DA is my protege and she gave me the case to try. I know Forstman has got our daughter, but Jamie is our goddaughter. We just can't let them down," Harvey said.

He took Donna's hands in his and kissed them. Donna cocked her head to the side and said, "I know you will do both. I wasn't asking you to drop Jamie's case. I want to see justice for her, too. I just hope both girls will not be scarred permanently by their respective circumstances. I just do not want you to lose focus, and I am here to help you. But you know that, right?"

"Yes," Harvey said taking Donna into his arms. "We'll tell the kids what is happening. I don't want them to hear things or read things if anything gets out."

"I don't think anything will, but I understand. Things can escalate with a unknown entity like Charles Forstman. Jamie has already suffered at the hands of the news media for the trial of Bruce Cameron."

"Well, that case won't matter for anything if what Charles Forstman comes out of hiding and in this way," Harvey acknowledged.

"Mmmhmm" was all Donna could mutter.

Needless to say, Harvey showed up at court for the last of the defenses witnesses. It would not matter to much although why the defense would put the mother on the stand was a ploy in this case that Harvey thought for sure would not work in the defendant's way. The day before Harvey had coerced a confession from Bruce Dennis but the defense still had their say.

"Say, Harvey, any word on Amanda?" Mike asked coming into the courtroom and sitting in the first row of chairs behind the prosecution desk.

Harvey turned around and said,"We have had some developments. Say I think this should wrap up today and then the jury will go out for deliberation. I need your help and Rachel's about Amanda."

Mike was so glad to be asked for help by his mentor that Mike said, "Anything you want, Harvey. We are so grateful you were here for Jamie."

"We were all here for Jamie. Wouldn't have it any other way," Harvey said to Mike and then winked at his son who just happened to walk in through the doors of the court.

"Say, Gordon, why aren't you in school?"

"Hi Dad, Uncle Mike, my law teacher thought it would be better to watch my father in action today. Do you think the jury will go out today?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure they will. The defense doesn't really have a leg to stand on."

Mike said, "Jamie is over there. Why don't you go say hello and bring her over here. You two can sit together for the last of it. By the way, Mr. Zane regrets what he said to you a couple of days ago. He sees now he was wrong. It takes a big man to admit that. My father-in-law is that...a big man."

"In more ways than one," Harvey said with a smile and all three men chuckled.

Gordon then left to talk with Jamie.

"All four of us can meet in my office around 4:00 pm. I need to call Scottie, too, and I think she'll be in her London home then." Harvey said.

Mike did the time change in his head and then looked at his watch. "Do you honestly think we should call her at 10:00 pm London time?"

"She said she would do anything for Amanda at anytime. So now is the time to test it."

"I do see your point."

The bailiff had come into the courtroom and told the crowd to "all rise" as the Honorable Judge Cynthia Carollee was presiding.

At the bang of the gavel and Judge Carollee permitted the "all be seated", Harvey looked behind him and smiled because Jamie and Gordon were holding hands.

"Ms. Dennis, please call your next witness," Judge Carrollee requested.

"The defense calls Mrs. Marian Cameron," her sister Judy Dennis called.

Marian the elder daughter of Cameron Dennis was a tall and well built woman in her late 40's. She had had Bruce shortly after marrying her husband, Leonard Cameron. Having been a widow for the past five years had put a toll on Mrs. Cameron. One that had not come to a head until the Ross' pressed charges against her one and only son.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope no one gave up on this story after I had goofed and posted the wrong chapter 11. It's been corrected and I think I am moving this story in an interesting way. I wanted to show Harvey as a lawyer, but I can't do it justice but I gave it a valiant try. This chapter has a lot so stick with it because I have some other items planned. Thank you for those who haven't given this story yet. Please R & R. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to those who are like me...Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 13

After Marian Cameron pledged to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, her sister, Judy, began to interrogate her.

"You are the biological mother of Bruce Leonard Cameron, are you not?"

"Yes."

"When you gave birth to him, was their any peculiarity about the birth or your pregnancy?"

"No, I carried him to full term and gave birth to him vaginally. Doctors declared him healthy and perfect and my husband and I brought him home a couple of days later."

"Your husband and you. Where is he?"

"He's deceased. He died about five years ago."

Judy took a little walk in front of the jury as she asked the next question.

"So that would make your son about how old then?"

"He was just past his 12th birthday."

"Do you think he has properly adjusted to his father's death?"

"Yes, I believe he did. He never acted out or rebeled against anything in response to his grief. He took his father's death in stride. They were close."

"Ok, so his recent violent responses. Do you think they could be his response to losing his father at so young an age and just on the precipice of becoming a man?"

"Objection!" Harvey jumped from his seat vehemently interjecting. "Your honor, I am not sure where this line of questioning is heading. This is the defendant's mother, not a mental health expert. Her testimony is one of conjecture not of fact. We have already established the defendant has a pattern of violence since young childhood since before the age of 12. I am not really sure if Ms. Dennis just wants to waste the jury's time in hearing irrevelant testimony."

"Ms. Dennis, Mr. Specter has a point. Where is this line of questioning going?"

"I withdraw the question your honor. No more questions."

"Mr. Specter, cross?"

"Mrs. Cameron, before your son was 10 years of age was he ever referred to a psychiatrist for an evaluation?"

"Yes," Marian answered. "He constantly bit children past the age of five if another child bothered him. He would fight or bully other children on the playground. He never played well with others. He did not have many friends."

"Did you submit your son to a psych eval at that time?"

"No, my husband and I thought he would just grow out of his violent tendencies. He did not see a psychiatrist until he was 15 and he'd gotten in trouble at school. He would not be allowed back in school until he was deemed not dangerous. "

"Now, Bruce is about to graduate from West Chester High School. What did that evaluation say about Mr. Cameron's state of mental health?"

Mrs. Cameron started to cry.

"I know this line of questioning is hard, Mrs. Cameron, but you need to understand how dangerous he is. Ms. Ross' was injured very badly and scarred."

"Objection! Opposing counsel is testifying."

"I apologize your honor. Instead I would like to submit this copy of the psychiatric evaluation completed late 2034 by Dr. Stanley Stevens, MD. He is the psychiatrist employed by West Chester High School for purposes of determining the mental health of students who have acted out violently or have violent drawings or behavior toward faculty and students."

Harvey handed Marian the report. "Have you seen this report before, Mrs. Cameron?"

Marian hung her head and said very quietly "Yes."

"Read what the results were from not only Dr. Stevens' evaluation but also the DNA/blood tests also permitted at that time."

Marian started to read. "The patient suffers from a long standing mental condition wherein acts of violence may follow feelings of frustration, rage, and disappointment. This reaction may be caused by an extra "Y" chromosome in his DNA wherein aggression is more easily found due to imbalance from the additional testosterone (male hormone) in the blood."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron." Harvey took the lengthy report from her and gave it to the bailiff to hand to the judge.

Judge Carrollee asked, "Does the defense have any other witnesses?"

Judy Dennis, "No, your honor."

"The witness may step down. We will have a short recess and then counselors can give their closing arguments."

After the judge left the courtroom, Harvey glanced at his watch. 11:00 am. In his mind after closing arguments, the jury should not be out long and then he could return to the search for Amanda.

Jamie Ross held Gordon Specter's hand very tightly. She was glad he had been there for her. Gordon and Jamie had both left the courtroom when Harvey had finished his cross of Mrs. Cameron coming to sit right outside the courtroom on a bench in the hallway. The poor sunlight filtered through the heavy blinds of the courthouse third floor windows making the climate in the courtroom almost as gloomy as it was outside. One would think the trial was happening in late February rather than early April.

"Boy, your dad is really good. I can't wait to hear his closing argument," Jamie said.

"I've heard my dad before. He is tough. I don't see how the jury doesn't come back with a guilty verdict and he sentenced to a criminal institution."

Gordon then put his hand to the side of Jamie's cheek. "Your bruises are almost gone already. I can hardly see them."

"Thank you. At first I was really self conscious at how bad they looked. Your dad, though, explained that I couldn't wear any makeup because the jury needed to see how badly Bruce had hurt me. Even my tooth is still loose and hasn't come out yet. Mom and dad promised me they would take care of it as soon as the trial was over."

"You are still beautiful whether you have makeup on or off or you are all covered with bruises."

Jamie smiled widely and chuckled at Gordon's comments. She and Gordon had known each other since they were babies and she was never really shy around him-until now.

They both sat on the bench enjoying each other's company until Harvey came out and told them recess was over.

Meanwhile Scottie was on the phone with Richard offering what help she could. It was 4 pm and Scottie was calling from her London office.

"Richard, I have looked into Charles Forstman on this side of the Atlantic. It seems he still has holdings all over the world but his holding company is called Grandeson Coach Ltd. Does the name Grandeson sound at all familiar?"

Richard sat at his desk in Scottie's firm in New York City. He was doodling pictures of Amanda when his head finally perked up at the name "Grandeson".

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does. Grandeson was the last name of the guy at the US Embassy. Do you think he could be related to Forstman?"

"I'm almost certain of it. I tried calling Harvey but Donna said he was in court. Don't say anything yet to Harvey or Donna. I want to do a little more sleuthing before I get their hopes up.

Richard ran a hand through his blonde hair. "No problem, Dana. Just let me know if you find anything else. I will also try from this end as well."

Richard then hung up the phone and began searching the internet for Grandeson Coach Ltd.

Amanda lay in her queen size bed in her "cell". She was still reeling in disbelief at the precarious position she had been placed. Being forced to be impregnated and then bringing a child into the world which would be half her but she would never be allowed to see it or hold it. At only 19, Amanda had never thought about having children. That was why she had confided in her mother that she had started becoming sexually active. She had fudged the date and told her mother she had started at 18, but she had already lost her virginity at 17 one night on a date with a very charismatic guy from school. Her first time was not exactly what she expected. It was not terrible and it was not great, but Amanda was just glad that six weeks later nothing had developed as a result of that night. Her parents big speech to her brother about sowing wild oats held not quite the same tone when it applied to her, so Amanda, after the one night losing her virginity, confronted her mother about birth control.

Amanda knew she was on the pill, so she knew that it was not going to be easy for her to become pregnant. She feared that she would be in this cell until the hormones allowed for her to become fertile. She had been on the pill for a year, and she hoped right now that the since she had not taken since last week that the effects would not dissipate too quickly. Donna told Mandy that she, herself, had been off the pill for six months and became pregnant with her when Harvey and she had went on their honeymoon.

As Amanda had stated to Richard back in France, she wanted children someday, and she hoped that she would have them with a man like Richard if not Richard himself. In view of her current situation, Amanda realized before her father or anyone could find her here she would have to start fighting for herself. Delaying the inevitable, hoping that the birth control pill would be resistant to her becoming pregnant immediately, gave Amanda a secret advantage and a reason to fight back.

One need help in order to fight one as powerful as Charles Forstman which made Amanda's observations about his grandson come to the forefront of her mind. It seemed to Amanda that Eric was not a great fan of his grandfather's tactics plus it looked like he was being passed over for inheritance in lieu of the newborn heir that Amanda was to produce. Perhaps, if she made a show of being nice to Eric or playing on his sympathies maybe she should could affect her own escape or at least part of it.

 _"You're going to grow up and be a beautiful woman," Donna said to the baby bump she carressed._

 _"What are you talking to the baby again?" Harvey had interrupted catching her daydreaming in bed._

 _"Yes, of course. Who else do I have to talk to around here?" Donna teased back as Harvey bent down to give her a kiss._

 _"Since you've been on bedrest, I think you're losing your mind," Harvey said and kissed the baby bump before rising. "You know said "woman". You're that sure it's going to be a girl?"_

 _"Of course, I'm Donna. I know everything." Donna laughed as she lay back down in the bed._

 _"Well, if you know everything, what am I wanting right now?"_

 _"Oh that's easy. You want to take a shower, but your stomach is growling because you skipped lunch. You also want to climb in here with me and tell me about the Quinton Merger," Donna said._

 _"Now you're scaring me," Harvey said giving Donna a sideways glance and pointing his finger. " I know your Donna "shit" is the truth but I still don't know how you can know these things. What do you think of the baby beside it being a girl?" Harvey had his own images of what their daughter would look like and be like but he was interested in hearing his wife's._

 _"Well, she likes to lay horizontally which puts a tremendous strain on my back but she seems to get the most peace from that position. So I figure she will be a person who likes conflict but doesn't want to be confrontational. She will probably like a good argument, like her father the lawyer, but not an unfair one. She will have my red hair, your deep brown eyes and square jaw, and she is a fighter!"_

"Donna!"

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I was thinking of when I was pregnant with Mandy and you asked me what you think our child would be besides it being a girl."

"What did you say? I don't remember," Harvey asked as he walked into his office with Donna following him with the rest of the day's agenda.

"Well, I did remember saying that she would not give up under any circumstances. It seemed to fit her because she fought like hell to be born, to stay alive because she was very premature, to get well when she was sick with pneumonia as a baby, and simply to do everything that befit Harvey Specter's daughter. So I don't think this situation is any different despite what she sounded like on the phone last night."

Harvey's hands came over his desk and held Donna's in both of his. His deep brown eyes becoming watery showing that little bit of emotion of which only his wife was privy meant that he had not forgotten about their daughter and her predicament although he had to be that tough son-of-a-bitch lawyer which was his reputation.

"You remember she's a fighter because our little girl is coming back without one bit of being enslaved by that maniac over the sea."

Just before 5:00 pm Harvey's cell phone rang.

"Scottie?" Harvey asked. It was 11:00 pm in London and he was surprised to hear from her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have come up with a few theories as to where in Florence Amanda may be and how we can get to her. Richard said he was going to come back here to help me, so I was just wondering if you and Donna wanted to be here as well."

"Well, of course, I will be over there in a heartbeat. I have to see if Gordon will take care of Mackenzie. Gordon has had a bit of a heart wrenching affair himself lately."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Scottie asked trying to help Harvey although she knew how strong the relationship was between Harvey and Donna. It had always been strong and definitely more than lawyer and secretary which was the one wall that Scottie was never able to break down when she still had hopes for Harvey and herself.

"No, Gordon wouldn't appreciate the world knowing. It's ok. Donna and I have it handled. So I will send you a text with our itinerary. How soon is Richard going to be there?" Harvey asked not liking that he had to accept Richard's position in all of this. He was only Amanda's "boyfriend"; however, as Donna had reasonably stated to him Mandy loves this man and, who knew, may be the "one" she would eventually marry. So, for Mandy's sake, Harvey should include him in the loop of Amanda's bringing her back.

Donna walked back in the office and asked him what Scottie had to say. Since Scottie had called Harvey's private cell there was no way she could hear from the intercom. He told her then before he could broach the question of flights. Harvey asked Donna a question that she had hedged previously.

"Do you know if our daughter is a virgin?"

Donna smirked at Harvey and said, "What do you think? She went to Europe with a male companion. You're seeing with a father's eyes something that you don't want to acknowledge."

Harvey lowered his head. "I was just hoping that if she were still a virgin that she may not become pregnant so easily."

Donna shook her head in disbelief. "You know for a highly educated man, you can sometimes be ignorant of how nature works. If she were a virgin, which you know in your heart she isn't, it would not matter whether she was a virgin or not. Being fertile has nothing with her being a virgin. However, I do know that she has been on the pill for a year, so unless she stopped taking it at least six months ago, we have some time in delaying the inevitable."

"That's some consolation then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know if any of you are still sticking with this one, but I promise to make it a little better. I have some plans for this story. This chapter gets a little lusty at the end as Donna and Harvey say good bye temporarily. Please read and review if still sticking with me. Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 14

"Harvey, I wish I could go. I can't. I can go to work but someone needs to be here for Kenzie. Since we don't know how long the trip will be, I can't leave her in Gordon's care interminably," Donna said holding hands with her husband at the foot of their bed later that night after Scottie had called letting her know of what was happening with her side of the investigation.

Harvey lowered his head. He really did not want Donna to stay in the states while he routed through Europe looking for their daughter. He knew, in his heart, that their other two children needed one of them to be here with them. Especially Mackenzie, who being the youngest, still had lots of activities and schoolwork to be completed. The other issue that she broke her foot in dance class did not help.

"I know, Donna. I just want you to be there when we find her. She's going to need you," Harvey said tracing circles over Donna's knuckles with his thumb as her hand lay in his. He embraced her and squeezed her tight. It was not that he was afraid being alone without her in Italy, but they had been a "team" for so long that he just wanted her to be with him.

"She needs her father, too. Maybe right now more than me since he can be the fierce Papa Bear Mandy needs right now." Donna held Harvey tight. He was leaving in the morning and she wanted him to know how much they all had faith in him to bring Mandy home to them.

"Papa Bear? That's what Scottie called me one night when we were talking about children," Harvey said releasing Donna and looking into her dark green eyes.

"Whose children were you discussing and how long ago was this?" Donna ever vigilant about Harvey's former relationship with the petite brunette wondered sometimes if the spark was right would they fall back in bed together. Donna who knew her husband's issues with loyalty and fidelity better than anyone else always wondered if he were really tested could he stay on the straight and narrow. Harvey and Scottie were still physically attractive specimens in their early 60's and Harvey's libido never slowed down and she was pretty sure if Donna had been out of the picture Scottie would have been the first woman Harvey would turn to for consolation. Maybe this worry was Donna's somewhat latent insecurity about having to deal with Scottie on an almost daily basis again. She was not sure and she certainly did not want to begin a fight which would end with Harvey storming out of their home jaw clenched and hooded eyes.

Harvey kissed his wife on the forehead and strode to his drawers to begin packing.

"Oh, Rachel wanted me to thank you again for being the special prosecutor on Jamie's case. They will rest a lot easier knowing that the kid will be behind bars and getting help," Donna said watching Harvey open one drawer after another and throwing the items in his suitcase.

"There was no need to thank me like I said yesterday. I am just glad it was swift and just. Besides Jamie's is our goddaughter I would not have done less had it been one of our children."

"Harvey, say goodnight to the kids and say goodbye since you will have left by the time they get up for school."

"I will do that." Harvey said racing around looking for some item he wished to pack with him. He left their bedroom and then returned with the small white plush teddy bear that was a Christmas present to Amanda when she was a baby and sick in the hospital with pneumonia.

Donna just smiled when she saw that. At one time Harvey had told her that he was more sentimental than she thought, however, Donna thought he was just being facetious. Over the two decades they had been married, Donna knew that Harvey had been telling the truth. Still she decided to tease him about it to lighten up the ominous feeling laying between them.

"You're going to fight Charles Forstman with Amanda's teddy bear?"

"Yes, he's really a Gremlin. Give him a little water at night and he turns into a man eating polar bear," Harvey said smiling at Donna and holding the bear before putting it in his suitcase.

"Don't let Scottie see that. She may think you brought her a present."

Harvey came and took Donna in his arms again.

"Say, if I say goodbye to the kids right now, do I get my going away present?" He kissed her deeply.

"Only if I get mine first," Donna said blowing in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

He chuckled softly and swiftly left the room to say goodnight to their kids.

His first child he took leave of was Mackenzie. Since she returned from the hospital earlier that day with her foot in a cast, she had decided to reside in her bedroom. Harvey stood in the doorway and looked at her for just a moment. Again the resemblance between she and Donna was uncanny. She may not have gotten any physical genes from him at all. She was still his child, though, and he did love her just as much as the other two.

Mackenzie spotted him in the doorway.

"Dad."

"Kenzie, how are we doing?" Harvey said as walked over from the door and sat on her bed. He patted her cast as he asked.

"I heard that mom isn't going with you to Europe so you can find Mandy. I told her it was ok that I can take of myself and Gordon doesn't have to watch me like I'm a baby. I don't want you to go alone. I'm afraid something will happen to you without mom there."

Harvey smirked at his youngest child and said, "I'm a big boy, Kenzie. Mom doesn't have to protect me. Usually it's the other way around, don't you think?"

"That's not what mom says. She says you are own worst enemy."

"Well, mom is right in some ways. I assure you, sweetie, no one's getting me. I'm the big, scary Harvey Specter, remember?" Harvey said puffing himself up and scooting a little closer to Mackenzie so he could hug her.

"You're not big and scary, daddy," Mackenzie said holding Harvey's neck tightly. Mackenzie loved her father so much. She loved everybody very much. To Kenzie just like Amanda, the sun set and rose in her father's being. So she was very sorry to see him go even temporarily but she had faith in him just like everyone did to find her sister and bring her home.

"Well, that's our secret," Harvey said releasing Mackenzie and kissing her on the forehead. "Do you want me to sign your cast?"

"Sure. It would be an honor. You're the first one."

Harvey took a pen from inside his suit jacket. He had not had the chance to remove it since he had come home.

He signed Kenzie's cast: _May you get all the "breaks" in life you deserve. I love you, Daddy._

"I like your play on words, dad. Did mom teach you that?"

"Do you think mom teaches me everything?" Harvey said looking at his daughter as if she was doubting him.

Mackenzie noted the sarcastic expression on her father's face and said, "No, of course not. I love you, daddy. Have a safe trip and bring Mandy home."

Harvey hugged Mackenzie tight once again and said, "Yep that's the plan. Love you and goodnight."

Harvey found his son in his room sitting at his desk examining a new bass.

"How many guitars does one guy need? What about a sax? I know where I can get one real cheap."

"I hope you don't mean my cousin's because Regina needs it for the band she's playing in."

"I forgot she got that new gig. Gordon, could you turn around? I want to talk with you."

Harvey sat on his son's bed and Gordon turned around. Harvey looked at himself at 18 although Harvey had never been permitted to grow his hair as long as Gordon wore his. Then again, Harvey was never a musician with a certain "look" to maintain.

"Gordon, I'm leaving in a few hours for Europe to help get your sister back. I just wanted to tell you goodbye and to take care of your mother and sister for me."

"Dad, I know. I will. I'm sorry Mom feels she can't go with you. I told her that I don't have many more games to play and the band isn't rehearsing this month due to some personal stuff at Harry's house."

"His mom and dad talking divorce again?" Harvey asked having overheard one or two of his son's conversations with his friend.

"Yes. It's not pleasant. That's why Harry spends so much time over here."

"I understand. Believe me."

"Anyhow, I just wanted to say that your mom will be going into the office for me as normal. So, I'm not sure how long the day might be before she gets home. You will need to drive Kenzie to school and get her back again. You've seen her boot, but the doctor told her not to walk on it before or after school unless absolutely necessary like when she has to use the bathroom. Also she will need help taking a bath. Just help her put the plastic bag on her cast and help get into the tub..."

"Dad, isn't Kenzie going to be a little embarrassed around her big brother for that? Don't you think that should be something mom should do?"

"Yes, but what if she isn't here? You know sometimes she works until nine o'clock. Oh well, I wouldn't worry about it. You're probably right. Just be protective of our girls, ok?"

Gordon got up from his chair and put his arms around his dad's neck who rose to meet his son's height and man hugged him back. It was only then that Harvey felt how great his paternal responsibilty was. Once a man who never wanted to delve into his emotions now twenty years later a man who was dreading leaving his family like a shepherd leaving the herd alone looking for that lost sheep belonging to the family. Harvey loved deeply, very deeply and he wanted to make certain that his son realized this.

"I love you, Gordo."

"Love you, too, dad. Thank you for Jamie and bring Mandy home." Gordon had said into the warmth of his father's shoulder.

After Harvey said his goodnights to his children, he went back to his bedroom to finally make love to his wife. He did not see Donna when he went back in there, so he escaped to the bathroom to shed his clothes and take a shower to wipe away the grime of the day and busy himself to be with his wife before he took the trip alone to Europe.

He removed his tie and shirt and began to examine his face and physique in the bathroom mirror. He did not think he looked too bad for his age. He certainly was a little heavier than he had been in his forties and his face was little more lined. His hair was a little more grayer and white around the framing his head but on top it still looked blonde. While examining his face in the mirror, two arms slinked around him from behind and just over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of his beautiful wife who at 61 was still able to command mens' attentions. Her red hair which he forbade her never to cut was still lush and red as ever except around the frame of her face behind her ear where no one could see unless her hair was tied up. Her lines around her eyes were a little more pronounced but nothing to detract from her beauty. Her body, though not as slim, was more voluptuous in those places Harvey liked best. He could feel she was unclothed behind him and her breasts were pressed into his back.

"Hey, sailor, are you just into port?" Donna asked him playfully.

Harvey turned around and laid his arms crossed around her at her hips which were nude like the rest of her.

"Actually, I have to set sail early tomorrow, but I think I have time for a little treat," Harvey spoke lowly and then kissed her opening her lips with his and exchanging their tongues which to Harvey had never tasted sweeter.

Donna helped him undress completely and she followed him into the shower for which had not been turned on.

"Uh-huh, not there sailor," Donna admonished him with a wag of her finger and a wink.

She led him out the back door to their spacious fenced in backyard to the jacuzzi which sat in its own gazebo at the far right of the yard. It was a chilly April night, so Donna put on her coat and handed Harvey his. It was dark, so no one would see that the Specters were going to take a late night soak in their jacuzzi.

Once they were sitting in the pulsating waters, Donna asked Harvey if he wanted the jets or just wanted calm warm water. He did not care either way, so Donna left the jets on and then decided to excite themselves crouched up against one and let the pulsating water pound on her clit.

"Mmmm, oh my, come feel this," she whispered seductively to Harvey who came up behind her and could feel the pulsating water coming from behind. He took his one hand and teased his wife's clit and then slid two fingers up into her as he moaned into her ear.

"Donna..." He kissed her ear and then while stroking her up and down in and out with his one hand he kissed her neck open mouthed and held her tight.

 _Oh my God, Harvey, you still got it_ thought Donna. She turned around fighting the quickening orgasm because she did not want it to end yet.

"Fuck me, Harvey. Right here," Donna said.

"Why, Mrs. Specter, you still know how to talk dirty to me," Harvey said with a smart mouth and instead of his hand stroking her clit in and out he entered her swiftly from behind to which they both gasped. Harvey had to take a minute and lean his head against his wife's back and breathe. He felt incredibly huge in her like this and he slowly teased her by coming out of her and returning to her wet folds slowly with increasing rhythm. The water splashing about them and the warm jets of water helping their rhythm.

Donna felt like she was crashing on the rocks of the shore. She quickly turned around and sat one of the benches and guided her husband back to her.

"Harvey..." Donna said in excitement and bit her lip as Harvey increased his rhythm again. He suckled her breast which he held just above the water. She hung on his neck and moved her hips to meet his shaft. He finally grabbed her bottom and leaned her against the side of pool and slammed into her. He was thinking how it had been so long since they had done something like this and how much he never wanted her to let him go.

"I'm cumming, Donna..." he said between breaths as he smirked and his wife held him tightly.

"I know, baby, just let it go. Oh...fuck me!" Donna said as she came and then Harvey a minute later as he had felt his wife engulf him. They stayed together for a few minutes and then when each had felt feeling come back into their legs they sat back on the bench where Harvey felt the need to stroke his wife's breast every now and then and she in return would stroke him hoping to make him erect once again.

"How long have we had this thing?" Harvey asked.

"About three years. You thought it would be good for Gordon to soak his pitching arm in it and Mackenzie her aching sore feet from dancing," Donna said.

"We've never done it in here, have we?" Harvey asked with a proud grin on his face.

"Well, that may be that we never actually had the luxury of time to do it in here," Donna said. "So I thought since I may not see you for a while that we should make love in a different place. So Sailor was it worth it?"

"You're goddamn right! I'm go glad you thought of this, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said releasing her and shivering from the sudden cold air hitting his body.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"Come here and find out," Harvey invited holding his hand out to Donna to help her out of the jacuzzi. He swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her back into their living room with only their towels covering them.

They lay before the fire in the fireplace ascertaining that both children were asleep.

Donna lay on her side in front of Harvey and Harvey lay behind her running a finger down his wife's soft lightly freckled skin.

Suddenly Donna said,"I guess we'll have to get the Jacuzzi cleaned in light of what just happened in there."

"Sure. You make that appointment first thing after I leave because I want more of that when I get home." Harvey kissed her letting it be known he was not finished for the night.

Other than the scintillating kiss Harvey gave her something else gave Donna the feeling they were not finished for the night. She took the sheet that covered her and cowering under it she climbed on top of Harvey so the sheet covered the both of them. She then dipped her head down and started to lick Harvey's penis until it was very, very hard. She encouraged him to feel her once again and then she climbed on top of Harvey's hips and the sheet fell away. All Harvey could see was his flame haired wife on top of him riding him as the firelight highlighted one side of her. He could see and would remember her messed hair, the sleepy seductive expression in her eye, her erect breast and busy hands as she leaned into him enveloping his stalk into her secret garden. He took his hands and held her hips down so she covered him completely. They rode together until Harvey spilled his seed one more time into and all over his wife. Then she did something she had not done in a long time.

She scooped his essence from herself and began to lick her fingers hungrily and said: "There's the going away present I was looking for." _  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Everything I Own – Chapter 15

 _There he is_ she thought. _Handsome as ever and unaccompanied like he said_. Scottie thought to herself as she watched Harvey come through the arrival gate at Heathrow Airport in London. Richard was beside her and she had informed him a little of _their_ history together before Harvey fell in love with his secretary. She imagined that Richard had not known anything about her and Harvey but she had been wrong. Apparently, Amanda was very informed of her father and their "Friends with Benefits" relationship they had maintained for years. Richard who liked Donna very much and who was grateful to Scottie for giving him a job did not know what to say so he said he was sorry for her because she still seemed to be carrying a torch for him after thirty years and a lifetime of events.

Scottie watched Harvey walk toward them and said to Richard, "You'll probably never understand unless you lose Amanda and realize that all your love was one sided. Harvey had been in love with Donna ever since he met her and she worked for him in the D.A.'s office. However, Harvey is or was a complicated devil of a man and he never came to grips with any of his feelings until he almost lost Donna.

"What about you?" Richard asked.

"I gave him up and found Adam. He's definitely not the man Harvey is but he is a good substitute of sorts and I am very happy I married and divorced him and had his children," Scottie said pursing her lips resolutely.

Richard just stood there and wanted to say something comforting but his prospective father-in-law was drawing near at a very hurried pace.

Harvey had arrived in London to see both Scottie and Richard waiting for him. When he did get near to her, he immediately bent down and gave Scottie a peck on the cheek in greeting and then shook Richard's hand.

"Have we heard anything?" Harvey asked hoping against hope that there had been some progress while he was flying.

"No, sir. The last communication was the one we received regarding Forstman's intentions. I had tried to contact Eric Grandeson, Forstman's grandson, but it seems he has left the Embassy for another project. I haven't been able to track him down."

"Well, that's not surprising. That's just another thing he's good for-hiding."

"How's the rest of the family?" Scottie asked noting on closer inspection the deeper concern lines around Harvey's eyes and the red rims and the more pronounced creases in his forehead. Some of these had to do with age, but in light of the last information regarding his eldest daughter, Scottie was sure consternation was part of it. Not that he looked less handsome to Scottie because she still harbored some old feelings for him and she suspected he had done the same for her. After all they did try a trial relationship a million years ago.

"Let's go back to my place. I have a late dinner set up for us," Scottie said taking Harvey's arm as she escorted both men from the terminal.

Meanwhile back in New York, Donna was shuffling through files that Harvey's sub, Louis, was going to need for court that day.

"So, I assume that Amanda's still in trouble," Louis asked Donna. They had not gone into specifics with anyone about who was holding Amanda and under what circumstances. As much as Donna wanted to confide in Louis, she knew that Harvey would have a conniption if Louis discovered Amanda's location.

"Yes, she is. That's why Harvey's in London. He felt closer to the situation and thought he might be able to help. Here are the Zefler's contracts. You may need these if you're going to see him today for Harvey."

Donna sat down at her desk. She lowered her head and then raised it and rubbed her eyes.

"Donna, you look tired. Why didn't you go with Harvey? Gordon and Kenzie could have stayed with Sheryl and us. Moki would have loved it."

Sheryl Strahan started out as a client of Louis' until they realized they were in love with one another a year later. Unlike his hot and unusual affair with Sheila Szaz, Sheryl Strahan wanted everything that Louis wanted including children.

"Louis, that's very thoughtful of you. However, Kenzie is allergic to Moki, remember? That's how we found out she was allergic to cats. We were having dinner with you and Sheryl. How is Sheryl by the way?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's getting Louise acclimated for Juillard. Again, why did you not go with Harvey? Isn't Dana Scott over there and she's involved with this, right?"

"Wait. You said Sheryl is getting Louise ready for Juillard? Louis, you do know she is only 5 years old, right?"

"Of course, but you can never start too soon. She's a prodigy. That's what her piano teacher told us, so we discussed Louise going to Juillard whens she's ready."

Donna did not know what to say to that. Again Louis brought up Scottie so to avoid discussing her with Louis, Donna decided to end the conversation.

"Scottie is a good friend to Harvey and me. Amanda loves her, so when she offered to be the safe haven for both she and Richard before and after her European Odyssey Amanda jumped at the chance. Scottie had no idea what would happen to Mandy and Richard," Donna said trying to not voice the insecurities that Louis must have been feeling for her and the constant worry about her eldest daughter which nagged her day and night.

Donna and Harvey had been married a long time now. They were still passionate for each other and had remained each other's best friends through children, hard times, good times, feast and famine, etc. They had been bound together as a couple long before they had said "I do." However, Donna could not help feeling insecure at times. Although she known he had been faithful to her all along, Donna could feel Harvey miss some of the old times he and Scottie like having illicit sex when they should have been negotiating terms for their respective clients. Donna had just been Harvey secretary back then but she had known Dana Scott's history with Harvey for a long time before that. Donna always hid her embarrassment by teasing Harvey about his sexual prowess at that time and allowing herself a little fantasy that she had also known how good Harvey was in bed having bed him a few years prior to Scottie's return in Harvey's life. Donna never liked Scottie at the beginning because she constantly tried to make Harvey a person he was not yet ready to be. Harvey could never open up to Scottie as he had always found it easier to talk through banter and discussions late after business' hours with herself. Donna had always loved Harvey for exactly who he was, faults and all, inside and out unlike Scottie who had seen in the few years before Donna and Harvey had married that Harvey had changed too much to which Donna said, "He's a good man, Scottie." Scottie moved on shortly after that and was not seen again until after Donna gave birth to a premature Amanda.

As their children grew, the Specters' and the Reinken's, the couples began to spend more time together as Scottie became a name partner at a firm which had international satellite officers. Adam had been a long time barrister in an associated London firm as well. So sometimes common clients or just being in NYC or London for a little bit caused the couples to meet in a social setting once in a while. When Adam and Scottie eventually divorced over his alcoholism, Donna's secret insecurity would sometimes rear its ugly head when she and Harvey would discuss Dana Scott.

Donna rose and handed the file to Louis and put a hand on his and said, "Thank you, Louis. I know what you're thinking, but it's ok. Harvey and I have been married many years and Dana Scott should not have much hold on Harvey now."

Louis squeezed her hand in return. "Don't let your guard down. If you wish me to banish Dana Scott from the USA, I'm sure I could do it for you."

Donna laughed a little and said, "Thank you, Louis, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Mike, what do you think you're doing? You can't leave the country. Not for a year," Rachel Zane Ross said to her husband as she watched him pack.

"I need to help Harvey. He got us justice for our daughter. It's only fair that we help him find his," Mike said holding his wife at arms' length while he rushed around their bedroom to find all his needs for his trip to Europe.

"Rachel, you know there's a way to get that restriction off my passport right now, don't you?" Mike said to his wife.

"Yes, I do but by the time the restriction may get lifted Harvey and Mandy may be home," she reasoned with him.

"What if they're not? Then I could take the trip; and when I returned, we would be free to go to Europe ourselves. You said you always wanted to go back to Spain," Mike retorted.

Rachel sighed and then said, "Ok, I will get the paperwork prepared and I will go see the judge on your behalf. However, do not go anywhere before the restriction is removed. I don't need to see you hauled off to prison again before you get your real law degree," Rachel said.

She then took him in her arms and gazing into those big baby blue eyes she loved, she said, "You are a good man, Michael Ross. You and Harvey two peas in a pod."

Back in London it was very, very late. Harvey looked at the clock on Scottie's mantel and it read 1:00 am. It was only 8:00 pm back in the states and Harvey's jet lag would be apparent when he woke if he ever went to sleep. He had left New York at 3:30 pm so when he arrived in London it was already 9:00 pm in the evening. Scottie had had a real late dinner for both Richard and him. The traditional English roast beef dinner was very heavy and the wine was perfect. However, he was now getting sleepy.

"So, how is everyone holding up?" Scottie asked taking a sip of her wine. Richard had pled a headache and had gone to bed about an hour previously leaving Scottie alone with Harvey.

"Donna's amazing. She's handling the office, me, and the other kids and never blinks an eye how much she is really worried. She wanted to come very badly, but Mackenzie just broke her foot in dance class and Gordon feels uncomfortable helping his developing twelve year old sister with dressing and bathing."

Scottie laughed and then said, "How long will Kenzie be down?"

"The doctor said about six weeks. Just long enough that she can't dance in the Nationals in June," Harvey took another swig of wine. Despite loving Scottie at one time and thinking she may be the one and now finding her good company, he missed his wife. He and Donna's mind blowing sex last night in their Jacuzzi was still prevalent in his mind. If Harvey had been a different man, he probably would have discounted the loyalty and faith his wife had in him and taken Scottie to bed for old times' sake. However, he would never do that to Donna. Loyalty and trust were foremost in his marriage vows.

"How are your kids, Scottie? By the way where's Adam? I know he still crashes here once in a while although you're divorced. I expected to see him since I'm sure he knows I'm in town," Harvey smirked a laugh and finished his wine.

Scottie laughed because she knew how jealous her ex-husband was of Harvey and Scottie's prior relationship.

"Well, Adam's around and you know the kids are doing all right. I expect them both here late June. A. J. is finishing up his second year at St. Joe's and Jill will be home from boarding school. You should hear her sing. She's amazing. Between Adam and me, we never thought we would have a child blessed in the fine arts," Scottie said.

"I remember when you came to sing with my dad's band one night when we were dating during law school. You were great!"

Scottie smiled and was surprised he remembered after almost forty years ago. "You aren't so bad yourself. I remember the look on your face when your dad coerced you into singing."

"Donna always said I should have utilized my other talents," Harvey remarked inadvertently bringing his wife into the conversation.

"Now that's a real talent," Scottie admitted. "Triple threat: sings, acts, and can play piano. Is she still doing local theater?"

"Once in a while, she had a call back for another musical when we got the call about Amanda. Donna decided to decline the offer, but she promised she would return as soon as Mandy was safe and sound."

They fell into a silence after that while Scottie poured them each a little bit more of the sweet red wine.

They were both situated on the couch and Scottie drew closer to Harvey and inhaled his cologne. To her like his wife, it was his scent. She placed a hand on his shoulder and she felt that old spark. She felt he must have felt it, too, because it was that instant that he made his excuses and attempted to head for bed.

"Good night, Scottie. Thank you," Harvey said.

"You're welcome, Harvey. I haven't done much yet, though. Amanda is still lost in Italy somewhere," Scottie said looking up at Harvey with large eyes.

"We'll find her. We have to before that maniac does what he wants with her," Harvey said and turned.

All of a sudden, Scottie rose from the couch and laid a kiss on Harvey's lips.

"Remember, I still love you and I know what you want more than anything is to find your daughter."

"Mmhmmm," Harvey murmured. He laid a comforting hand on Scottie's cheek just to let her know how much he really appreciated her still in his life at this juncture but in a different capacity than she once was. He hoped it would be enough for her. He loved Donna with all his heart and soul and it was he and Donna's daughter they were to locate after all.

"Good night, Scottie," Harvey said as he laid the wineglass on the coffee table and went off to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything I Own – Chapter 16  
Amanda lay on the hospital gurney waiting to go in for another insemination. It had been two months since she had talked to anyone and Forstman had explained his vile master plan to her parents. She had been trying to be friends with Eric because he really became quiet and unpleasant to her once his grandfather's ultimate reason for her being there became known.  
Eric walked beside the gurney where Amanda lay dressed in only a hospital gown. Her legs were drawn up and apart, her feet sitting in stirrups, for the physician to perform the insemination. Amanda had told no one that she had been on the pill up until the time she had been kidnapped. She was praying that she would be home by this point because she was not sure how fast she would become pregnant once she was off the pill. It had not happened last month and her period and ovulation periods were well maintained not only by Amanda herself but by Forstman's physician.  
"Eric, I gather from your unpleasantness to me the last couple of months you're not really crazy about your grandfather's ultimate plan to get back at Harvey Specter," Amanda asked for the umpteenth time trying to coerce some response from Eric.  
"No. I am not. When I was a little boy, my grandfather promised me that I would someday receive all his wealth and properties. My mother spent a great deal of her life trying to familiarize me with the inner workings of such great wealth and all the dealings. She had a mind for business, but she had a heart as well so she and my grandfather would argue a lot."  
This had been the most information she had extracted from Eric in a long time. Amanda had not looked at a calendar but she was sure it was around early June which meant she had been maintained at this lovely Florence facility for two months. Most days she was dressed in beautiful clothes, fed very well so much so that she swore she was getting fat, and allowed to wander anywhere inside the building. She loved the library where she was close to finishing every book in there. She was allowed media but only old movies on DVD and nothing live and in the moment like a news broadcast. She was told to read about pregnancy and taking care of herself before it actually happened. They even thought of giving her a twice a month iron shot to boost her folic acid levels to enhance her fertility and able to nourish a growing baby.  
"Have you spoken to your grandfather…ouch!" Amanda said as the doctor inserted the speculum into her vagina.  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Wu said. She was very nice but had extremely cold hands and extremely cold instruments it seemed.  
"Why should I? He's become a psychotic maniac with how he wants to pay back your father. He punched me again when I asked the question why."  
"I'm sorry, Eric," said Amanda. "Ouch again! What is happening?" She wanted to know what people were doing to her. They really did not seem to mind her questions or were never hostile in answering her.  
"I'm inserting the tube with Mr. Forstman's sperm into you, Amanda. Hopefully it will result in a pregnancy this time," said Dr. Wu. "I don't really like doing this, but you are in great hands. I have done this procedure many times and taken care of many pregnant women and delivered healthy babies. No worries."  
"Thank you...I guess," Amanda said. She really hoped again she would not become pregnant. She supposed the birth control hormones were still in her body which was resulting no egg being produced. She knew it was time for her ovulation this month, so she knew this round of insemination would happen again.  
Dr. Wu was finished and helped Amanda get out of the stirrups after a few minutes. While she waited Amanda tried to urge Eric to open up again and she thought if he gave her an opening he would help her escape from this place. Alas, it was a silent trip back to her "cell" as he wheeled her still lying on the gurney. To encourage a pregnancy, Amanda was not allowed out of bed and her bed had to have the foot raised. Amanda's body then would be bent as to create a pool allowing semen to swim in one direction. As it was last month she would have to stay in this position for approximately 48 hours. An ovum could only be penetrated by a sperm for 24-48 hours after ovulation; hence, her additional captivity in bed.  
"Eric, can you please hand me that book by the chair, please?" Amanda asked.  
The tall dark young man who had become a silent companion for Amanda obliged her and handed her the hardbound book.  
"Thank you, Eric."  
"You're welcome, Mandy. Remember the procedure. If you need something, do not get out of bed. Ring me," said Eric as he starting to shut the door.  
"Why don't you stay here and talk with me, Eric. That way for sure you'll know I didn't move," Amanda suggested.  
"Mandy, we have the video on you, remember?'  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. But really, Eric, can't you stay? I am getting a little tired of reading and watching videos."  
"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Eric suggested as he came back in the room and shut the door behind him.  
"That would be great! Your grandfather won't mind if you do, would he?"  
"No. I'm sure he won't," Eric answered. "What do you want to watch?"  
Eric had wandered over to the DVD shelf and started to pull a few suggestions and ask if Amanda might like it.  
"Well, I don't know what type of movies you like?" Amanda asked.  
"I am a guy, you know, so I like the action movies, horror movies... What are you laughing at?"  
"My Uncle Mike termed them "dick flicks", Amanda laughingly explained.  
"Your Uncle Mike is Mike Ross?" Eric asked.  
"Yes. He's not my biological uncle but he is my dad's best friend and partner in crime normally."  
The movie they chose was Love and Other Drugs. It was a movie that Amanda had watched previously. It was an old movie but the one character looked a lot like her dad and he seemed had his temper as well. Eric had never seen this picture and immediately became concerned when the character that Mandy referred to as being like her father appeared. He figured she was homesick and scared although she would never let Eric see it.  
As the movie was ending there was a knock on the door of the suite, it was a youngish looking man probably in his early fifties. He had a surgical mask on and spoke with an Italian accent.  
"Ms. Specter, Dr. Wu needs to do another insemination," the youngish man said.  
Eric immediately stood up and looked at his watch. "It's 10:30 pm. What is your name? Take your mask off! You look very unfamiliar to me," Eric said standing a next to Mandy's bed attempting to shield her from any additional hurt and harm.  
"Oh, never mind, I must have gotten the time wrong. We were working in the lab and Dr. Wu suggested we do another insemination now. She must have meant in the AM."  
"I'm sure she did. Besides my grandfather will have your head if you disturb Ms. Specter right now," Eric said practically shooing the masked man out the door.  
Amanda turned the video off and yawned. They had been sitting talking now for about three hours. Something about the surgically masked man seemed familiar. He was thin and very tall. He was about as tall as Uncle Mike. Mandy shook her head. No…it couldn't be. As far as I know, someone would have recognized him….especially Charles Forstman!  
"Well, I guess you'd better get some sleep, Mandy," Eric said and came over to the bed and pulled her covers up and kissed her on the forehead tenderly.  
Amanda was surprised at this show of affection and the pleasant expression on Eric's face.  
"Good night, Eric. Thank you. I had a nice evening," Amanda said and closed her eyes. She could still feel a pool of semen wetting her underneath. Tomorrow, in the late afternoon, they would come and get her out of bed and allow her to get dressed until this time again next month if she had not become pregnant by this insemination.  
She hunkered down under the covers and tried to sleep. She was tired. She had to admit that. It was stressful hoping that she did not become pregnant for the last couple of months. She was hoping that she would not miss a period due to stress, so she tried to relax. However the more she tried to sleep the more the surgical masked man bothered her.

_  
Harvey looked at his watch. He was in Florence now. He had spent the last two months in London doing reconnaissance on the whereabouts of his daughter in the Forstman compound. Due to a little regular detective work between Richard, Scottie, Mike, and himself, they were actually able to locate the compound and how it was connected to the US Embassy.  
When Mike Ross first appeared at Scottie's door, Harvey was more than happy to see him. He immediately called Donna to tell her and she said, "I'm Donna. I know." Harvey laughed and immediately felt the pang of distance. Then it had only been three days since he had left the States, but he had missed the sound of Donna's laughter, her loving banter with him and the way she could always cheer him after he had a long hard day. Most of all, he missed feeling her beside him at night.  
"How's Mackenzie's foot?"  
"It's still broken. She's moping because she won't be healed in time for Nationals."  
"Harvey, bring our girl home safe and, of course, yourself. Love you," Donna said before she hung up.  
"I intend to. I love you," Harvey said in return and as he opened Scottie's apartment door to see Mike he had noticed that Scottie had been standing very close to him so she had heard the whole exchange between he and Donna.  
"Mike!"  
"HarVEY!" Mike said emphasizing the "vey". The men embraced and then Mike kissed Scottie on the cheek.  
"How did you know?" Harvey asked.  
"Well, I got two calls. One from this lady," he said pointing to Scottie.  
"And one from this gentlemen," he said pointing to Richard. Going over to shake Richard's hand he introduced himself, "Mike Ross. Nice to put a face to a voice."  
"Richard Swaize. Good to meet you. Mandy has told me a lot about you."  
"I hope only the good stuff."  
"There isn't any of that," Harvey quipped and put his arm around his surrogate little brother, comrade in arms, partner in crime. That last one was literal and the reason why Mike Ross spent six years behind bars.  
However, all four were now in Florence. They had hatched this plan and in working together they would all bring Mandy home.  
Harvey looked at his watch. Mike was supposed to call him at 10:35 pm after he was able to whisk Mandy away from the room where they kept her captive. It was now 10:45 pm and no sign of Mike anywhere. Harvey waited just outside the walled fortress of the insane human being who owned it  
"Mike! Where's my daughter?" Harvey asked. He was wearing all black as was Mike. It was cliché but good sense they both thought.  
"She's in a room. Eric was with her," Mike answered.  
"How did she look?" Harvey asked concerned.  
"She looked good. Maybe a little stressed. I found Eric with her. They were watching a movie."  
"Did she see you?"  
"No, I found a surgical mask and some scrubs. I spoke with an Italian accent and told her that the doctor had wanted to do an insemination. However, Eric jumped down my throat and said that it was impossible because she had already had an insemination earlier that day. So I calmly said that I was mistaken in Dr. Wu's instructions, apologized, and left."  
"Well, I'm going to see the head of this operation while you sneak Mandy out. By that time, Richard should be here with the police," Harvey said. "Scottie is running interference in case Richard gets delayed."  
"Where is she?" Mike asked. They stood right outside the wall of the Forstman's compound on the street around the corner from the outside sentry.  
"She's sitting in the getaway car across the street. She figures if Richard has a hard time in coercing the police here she'll drive up and distract the sentry so the police and Richard have time to get here.  
Harvey looked at his watch.  
"Well, I guess someone should say "1,2,3...GO!" Harvey said referring to an old memory between he and Mike when Mike went to work for Jonathan Sidwell's hedge fund group.  
Mike smiled out of the side of his mouth and remembered the reference.  
"1,2,3...GO!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this one's kind of long but it's wrapping up soon. Thank you to the few who have favored it and the ones hanging in to review I really appreciate it. The end is near! - Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 17

 _Two days before the previous chapter's events_

"Harvey! You're going to what?!"

"Mike and I have concocted a plan that will take care of Forstman and get our little girl out from under that sadistic bastard," Harvey said over his cell phone to his wife across the sea from London.

"Does Rachel know what you two have invented?" Donna asked concerned. It had been two months since Harvey had left. He had been diligent and called her when they were making progress. Donna, left in the states with their other two children, looked forward to the day when both her husband and her eldest child were home.

"Be careful. I love you," Donna said before hanging up. She had been doing double time at work and at home. Luckily Louis had been a good boy and did not lose Harvey his clients. In some respects, Donna knew that Louis would treat Harvey's clients better than his own.

Harvey kissed her quietly over the phone and then walked out of his bedroom in Scottie's apartment where he had been staying the last couple of months. Scottie who still loved Harvey had tried to seduce him a couple of more times until Harvey had discussed staying in a hotel in lieu of her apartment feeling that the temptation to relive old times was too strong for both he and her. Scottie had nothing to lose and would have jumped at the chance of having Harvey in her bed once again, but she knew how he loved Donna and how loyalty and fidelity were major factors in his marriage. When pressured, though, by Scottie, Harvey could not bring himself to be disloyal or unfaithful to his wife. Harvey thought of his mother's behavior all those years ago making a cuckold of his father. He could never sink that low in his own behavior. He had been faithful all these years and Donna was no less beautiful, loving, or caring, so what right did he have to cheat on the only woman who had ever understood him and loved him for who he was and never tried to change him?

The doorbell rang and Scottie answered it. Mike Ross and Eric Grandeson stood on her threshold.

"Hey, Mike," Scottie said and shut her door. "This must be Eric?" She held her hand out to shake Eric's.

"Yes, I'm Eric Grandeson," said Eric spotting Harvey coming out of the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

Harvey came forward and shook Eric's hand profusely.

"Would you like one?" Harvey asked playing host since Scottie had sat back down next to Richard to help perfect her part of the plan to retrieve Amanda.

"Yes, thank you," Eric said relieved.

Harvey proceeded to Scottie's small bar near the kitchen. He poured two fingers of Scotch in a tumbler and then handed it to Eric who was obviously fearful of being caught fraternizing with the enemy against his grandfather's wishes.

"Sit down, Eric," Mike invited. Mike, Eric, and Scottie sat on her couch while Richard sat in one chair and Harvey another on the opposite side. A coffee table stood in the middle of all the seats and was strewn by a map of Florence and some plane tickets to the same place.

Eric began the speaking.

"I have to say I was rather surprised when I heard from Richard and then Mike, here," Eric said gesturing towards the men who surrounded him. "I was not sure whether it was the right thing to call them or not once I knew what my grandfather had in mind."

"It was definitely the right thing to do, Eric. I have to say I am grateful you came in contact with them. Only I do not know why you just did not call me," Harvey answered.

"Well, one, it would have been too conspicuous to others just in case my grandfather got wind of what I was attempting. He has eyes and ears all over the embassy as well as his compound. That's why I have had to be circumspect when speaking with Amanda. Two, I was not sure how you would react. I am told you have a pretty hot temper." Eric said scooting to sit at the front of the couch; whereas, Scottie and Mike had sat back comfortably.

"Yes, I do. Especially where my family is concerned. However, I am not without caution. I know your grandfather very well and now manipulative he is. I can be the same. I am a lawyer after all," Harvey said sitting back proudly as if he just won a huge case by outsmarting his opponent.

"I have also learned Mr. Specter that you are nothing but a man who gets what he wants and usually doesn't regret how he got it?"

"That was normally true, but I have had to take some hits through the years, so I'm still confident but not as ruthless unless, like now, one of my family is involved."

Mike smirked and took a swig of beer that Scottie had found for him. Mike had informed Eric of what Harvey did to help his daughter attain some justice for being hurt and how the young man would get the mental care that he needed as well.

"Ok, enough of that," Harvey said. "How is Amanda? Is she holding up?"

"She is being treated very well. My grandfather has spared no expense in the prospective mother of his new child. She is getting good food, good clothes, good surroundings and good medical care."

Harvey looked Eric straight in the eye. "You can't like what your grandfather is doing to a 19 year old girl just because she is my daughter. You have to believe me, Eric, I knew nothing about your parents and your grandmother being in that building when it fell. I did my due diligence and made sure my client had just cause before I took him to court. I tried to negotiate a deal, as you may know, but now I understand why the victims didn't want to take part. All the evidence I had pointed to a conspiracy by some of the victims' families. I honestly did not know your family was involved. If I had known how many lives were actually lost, I probably would have taken a page out of my buddy's play book here and made a case for them instead of my client."

Mike raised his glass and said, "I knew I taught you a few things or too."

"Watch it Sundance," Harvey rejoined laughing. "I can still kick your ass."

Scottie and Richard had risen from their respective seats and had not overheard the others' conversation but had one of their own as they sat at her breakfast bar nursing their drinks. Scottie had a glass of red wine and Richard resorted to the Scotch of the day. Richard had spent a harrowing two months in London. He blamed himself for losing Amanda and now that Harvey was here felt even more intimidated that the man was going to cut his throat since the tempering presence of Donna was not around to make Harvey see reason.

"Ok, let's get down to it," Mike said pointing to the map of the Forstman's compound.

"This is where Amanda is being kept. She is usually in one of these four rooms except when she has an insemination like she will be in three days. She goes to this side of the house and is kept overnight in her "room away from room". She stays in that room for 48 hours lying down in a prone position to encourage a pregnancy," Eric said swallowing hard while looking at Harvey.

"That bastard..."

"Harvey. We'll get her out," Mike said putting a calming hand on his arm. In the meantime, Richard and Scottie had wandered over when they were all looking at the map.

Scottie asked, "Now I am familiar with the street that that place is on. There are restaurants that I have frequented. I could drive the getaway car when you have gotten her out of the fortress. If you would need time, I know how to run interference to buy you some time." Scottie smiled. She wanted to be of use somehow.

"Now, Eric, where is your grandfather normal whereabouts in a day? I want to confront him before we get or while we get Mandy out of there. I figure Mike and Richard can do the actual retrieving because I know that I am the one that Forstman really wants." Harvey took a big gulp of his scotch and sat back in his seat with a pensive look.

"Mr. Specter...Harvey... I would really like to accompany you," Richard said.

"No, absolutely not!" Harvey admonished. "You could get hurt. Mandy will need you if something happens to me. Besides Forstman's feud is with me, not you. I don't want you getting caught in crossfire. You go with Mike. Mandy will be happy to see you."

"Besides, Mr. Swaize, my grandfather is not mentally stable. So, I agree totally with Mr. Specter," Eric said. "Now, I know that Mike will have to be disguised or something. However, if I know the time is not right, I will have to be threatening that way you will know that you will have to come back later or a different day. I can try to get a message out to you. Now I know that in three days they will be taking her to the hospital side to inseminate her again. I usually go with her because I like to make sure that nothing goes too far. Some people in my grandfather's employ are unsavory."

"To say the least," Harvey agreed having known of Forstman's cronies with whom he became best friends while in prison. It may have been a white collar prison like the one from which Mike was just released; however, there were some pretty horrible characters that had earned a level down of prison security.

"Ok, so Harvey and I will meet here on the far outer wall of the compound. I will call you, Eric, and you can let me in some way. I will get to her room. Here," said Mike as he talked about the plan. " Now I think three days will be good to get her from the insemination room because no one will be expecting that. I can disguise myself as a surgical assistant."

"Only if necessary after you have come in, " Eric volunteered.

"I will be going to the police for backup," Richard said. "I met a member of the policia named Teodoro or Teddy for short. He is acquainted with Charles Forstman. His sister used to work in his hedge firm here in Italy. She was accosted by one of his fellow businessmen and sued for sexual harrassment. So when he heard what had happened to Mandy and who actually had her captive, he was more than onboard to help us."

"What happened to his sister's case?" Harvey asked dreading the answer.

"She was humiliated and manipulated in court and then Ted's sister was so humiliated that she could never work in the financial industry again, domestic or international. I think she became a nurse from what Ted said," Richard said seriously.

"That's the son of a bitch who has my daughter," Harvey said rising from his chair. "Well, he has a big surprise coming."

"All the players are in place, Harvey. Here and in the states," Mike said cheerfully knowing instinctively that this plan would work and Charles Forstman would be crushed irrevocably.

Scottie had risen and had been leaning against her wall. Her brown hair surrounding the concerned look on her face.

"I suggest gentlemen that we all get to bed so we won't miss our plane tomorrow morning. Then we can focus on "Recovering Mandy Mission. Goodnight men," Scottie said as she escorted Eric and Mike out her door.

After they left, she turned to Richard and Harvey and said, "Well, I'm taking a bath and going to bed. I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, Richard and Goodnight, Harvey," said Scottie as she kissed each man goodnight on his cheek.

"Goodnight Dana...Scottie," they both said simultaneously.

Richard and Harvey sat on Scottie's couch nursing their respective drinks. Richard had barely touched his scotch and Harvey had only swigged his a couple of times. It seemed he had lost his taste for the liquid which normally would bring him a comforting burn in his stomach.

"Did you know that I had asked Mandy to marry me?" Richard said not caring what Harvey's reaction would be.

"No. I didn't. Did Donna know? Of course she did," Harvey said smirking at his prospective son-in-law. "She's Donna."

Richard laughed at that. "You miss her, don't you?"

Harvey nodded and swigged the last bit of Scotch from the bottom of his tumbler.

"Yes, I do. When we got married we wound up spending 24 hours a day together. After Donna had the children, we were separated for a few hours and I would make every excuse in the book to Jessica that I was needed home. Actually I did get a lot more work done at home with Donna there then in the office without her."

"Mandy always said you weren't there for her when she expected you to be."

"I didn't make every play or literary reading she wanted me to but I tried to be there for the majority of them. She's my child. She's one of the most important people in my life. She's my eldest child. Did Mandy ever tell you the story of her birth and how premature she was?"

"She told me she was supposed to be born in May and was born in March. She didn't go into detail."

"I suppose you had more important things to talk about while you were together. So did Mandy say yes?" Harvey asked fully expecting that his daughter had forgotten about the promises she had made to him and herself.

"No, she said she wanted to get married someday and hopefully to me or someone like me but she was nowhere near ready for that."

"How about that? I thought for sure you were going to give me a wedding date."

"No. However, she is thinking about becoming a lawyer. She checked out Cambridge while she was here in England."

Harvey looked at Richard incredulously. "Really? Mmmmm..."

"What?"

"Donna didn't tell me that Mandy was considering going to law school after all."

"I don't think Mandy's mother knew. Hell, I didn't even know until we got here and she received a phone call from someone at Cambridge telling her she could come one day for a tour and an interview."

"Did she get to go?"

"Yes, and she nailed the interview. I think they would love to have her in September. She was still deciding when we were heading back to the states."

"Well, thank you for letting me know, Richard. I won't pressure her when we get her back. I learned my lesson. I'm letting her make her own decision. That'll surprise my wife. She claims I don't pick the right battles with our kids."

"Like Gordon's hair?" Richard asked laughingly. He had seen a picture of Mandy's brother on her phone not too long ago. Gordon resembled Harvey so much only with these long blonde locks. Just like a rock star.

"Yes. I decided that Gordon would grow out of his own hair. Actually I have gotten used to it."

Richard got up and shook Harvey's hand.

"Good night, sir. I want to be completely awake tomorrow."

Harvey shook Richard's hand and rose himself.

"Thank you, Richard. You are a good man. I am very glad that you will be with us in a couple of days when we get Mandy away from Forstman."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Harvey went to bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. He was staying in Adam, Jr.'s room. Scottie thought he would be comfortable in there. Scottie did tell him that her children were due home soon from their respective schools to spend the summer with their parents. Adam, Sr. had them first. Harvey looked around at the bare walls of the young man's room. He remembered how Gordon's room was covered with musicians and eclectic artwork. Harvey always had a profound headache when he ventured out of his room after a certain time period.

Suddenly his phone rang, he had left on the nightstand and he noticed it was Donna. He calculated the time difference and it had to be around 3 am in West Chester.

"Donna? Is everything ok?" Harvey asked panicking.

"Of course everything is ok. I couldn't sleep. I was missing you and I wanted to hear your voice."

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"Really, Harvey? We've been married twenty years and before that we always instinctively knew that a nocturnal visit would be fine."

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to ask you. How are things at the firm? Louis treating my clients ok? He hasn't accidentally lost them for me?"

"Now would I let him do a thing like that?" Donna asked smiling. She missed Harvey. She hunkered down underneath the covers. The central air in their house was making her freeze. Kenzie had been ornery since her convalescence so she became warm rather easily and Gordon was always warm. So was Donna, but she realized that her physical warmth was usually because she and Harvey were so connected physically that when one was not within arms' reach of the other the lack of warmth was noticeable.

"Actually I wanted to let you know what Louis and his wife were planning for Louise."

"A personal trip to mudding and then a scholarship to Harvard that Louis personally paid for?" Harvey asked chuckling. Louis, always a challenge in the best of times, usually became very irrational in bad times.

"No, he said that Louise is being groomed for Juillard."

"She's what? Five years old?" Harvey laughed. He and Donna waited a little longer before their children chose extracurricular activities. Even Amanda waited until she was six to declare she wanted to be a writer.

"That's what I said. So he's taking pretty good care of your clients if I do say so myself. Except for Clyesdale."

"What did he do to Clyesdale?" Harvey said trying hard not to start breathing heavy and get upset.

"He ditched him in the middle of a press conference. So I called Clyesdale and apologized and said that all his affairs were to be forwarded to Jessica until you get back. She had no problem with that."

"Thank God. Thanks, Donna, for placating him. He's a tough one."

"Yes, it took three operas before he would calm down."

"Well, anyway, thank you. You finally sleepy?" Harvey asked hearing his wife yawn over the phone. Harvey lay down himself with his phone tucked under his ear as he pulled the covers up.

"We're going after Amanda day after tomorrow. We are all flying to Florence tomorrow and Eric has gone ahead to ready the fortress for us."

"Well, I'd better let you get your sleep. Good night, Harvey. Kiss Mandy for me when you see her."

"Will do. I'll be happy when I have all my family with me. Love you," Harvey said.

"Love you, too," Donna said and then they hung up simultaneously.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you to those who have stuck with me on this one. Here's the conclusion, but I will have a epilog to follow. Thanks again to R & R Carebearmaxi**

Everything I Own - Chapter 18

 _Back to the night of "Recover Mandy Mission"..._

Harvey walked around the compound after speaking with Mike. Harvey was traveling the opposite direction and would come to the sentry on duty soon. It was a clear night, so he assumed that the sentry would be outside his little guard house for a smoke. Harvey had been glad he had not made enough enemies to lock himself up in a huge mansion outside the United States in fear of what those enemies might do. When Forstman had gotten married and had had a child, Harvey thought that the man had undergo changes just like himself. Unfortunately due to an accident where Harvey felt responsible, Forstman became even more manipulative, paranoid, and insane. That did not mean that Harvey was to recompense Forstman with the reproductive organs of his eldest daughter.

Harvey spotted Scottie's car up the street where she apparently was playing her role as a lost tourist keeping the sentry at bay. Harvey hoped she was as convincing as Donna would have been. Harvey saw the sentry still talking to Scottie when he walked himself through the open gate. Eric assured Harvey via phone that there were no other sentries posted. The lone one usually did a good job by himself.

Scottie talked to the sentry who had left his post to speak with her. She exuded a fake German accent.

"So I take a left? Dat vill bring me to de Valencia Lane?" Scottie asked knowing perfectly well where she was.

"Yes, that would be correct. Anything else I can do for you?" The guard proffered.

Scottie noticed Harvey walk into the open gate of the compound. She was giving him a few minutes to get into the doors of the place, so she would keep this sentry in inane conversation until she could drive to the safe rendevous point.

She flirted a few more minutes and then she said, "Vell, I guess, I must be goving!" She slammed on the gas and the car sped off.

_ Meanwhile, Richard and Teddy were on the other side of the compound waiting for either a cry for help from Mike to get Mandy out of there or to storm the place with Teddy calling for back up.

They decided to engage in small talk until they got a signal either way.

"So this is your fiancee?" Teddy asked.

"No. Not yet at least. She didn't say no exactly, but I love her and if I have to wait another ten years until she's ready I'll wait."

"You must really love her.'

"Yes, I really do. I hope her father knows I do. He seemed really level headed when were discussing this plan although he likes to take risks."

"This is his daughter. He is a lawyer, so he knows what can and cannot be done."

"What happened to your sister?" Richard asked.

"She became a nurse. She works at the hospital in the center of Florence. She's much happier. She finds that no one manipulates her there or sexually harrasses her."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Richard wondered.

"Sure. Here you go," Teddy handed him a picture of a young woman with long flowing blondish brown locks, a roundish face with big brown eyes and a wide beautiful smile. The picture was only a snapshot of her face, so Richard could not see what her form was like. He figured it probably was as beautiful as her face.

"She is beautiful," Richard said.

"Yes. Her spirit is beautiful as well. That was why we were so afraid. We did not want to break her spirit which is very positive and upbeat. Her spirit was not broken and she became a nurse because of it."

Conversation evaporated after that exchange and both men waited for the next step.

Mandy had been sleeping dreaming about the day when she would start college. In her dream she was not sure which college it was since she had a couple of favorites. One being Cambridge and the freshest in her mind. She turned over and she saw her door opening in the dark. She immediately popped up.

"Who's there? Eric?"

As the figure came nearer she heard it was indeed Eric and another man followed behind.

"Yes, it's me, Amanda and I have a surprise for you," Eric said stepping aside so Mandy could see the man with her.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Yes, it's me, honey. We've come to get you out of here," Mike said as he helped her out of bed.

"Can you dress fast? We only have a small window of opportunity," Eric said.

"Yes, I can. My clothes are over here," Mandy said as she retrieved them and walked into the bathroom.

Through the door, she asked, "Uncle Mike, if you're here, does that mean my father is, too?"

"Yep, he's upstairs with Forstman working another part of the plan. Hurry, honey, we don't have much time."

"We're taking you to see Richard and a policeman he knows. The rest will back up your father if things become violent."

"Can't I stay? I want to see my dad."

"Don't worry. Your dad knows how to take care of things himself. He won't be long."

"Is mom with him?"

"No, she had to stay with your brother and sister. Kenzie broke her foot."

"Oh," Mandy said coming out of the bathroom. "I'm surprised he came without her. They are usually inseparable."

Mike looked at Mandy and hugging her said, "Your parents did what they had to do if there was a chance to get you back safely."

Mandy squeezed her Unce Mike back happy to see someone she loved. She could not wait until she saw her father.

"Let's go!" Eric coerced closing the door behind them as they quietly trekked down the hall.

Meanwhile, Charles Forstman was sitting at his desk examining Mandy's medical file. This was her second insemination and he was rather disgruntled at the fact the Amanda was not a virgin nor was she as fertile as he thought because she had been on the pill. Charles Forstman could be patient and if took up to six inseminations he did not care. He had the money and the staff to manipulate into his wishes so he was not panicked.

"You know you could've just called if you missed me."

Forstman took off his reading glasses and turned his wheelchair around.

"Harvey Specter. Somehow I knew you would find yourself on my property. Remind me to fire the sentry and any of the personal bodyguards I hired to keep undesirables off my property and out of my house."

"Well, you see, Charles, that won't be necessary because you will no longer have the authority once you sign this agreement."

"You have no authority in Italy, Mr. Specter. That can't be legal and binding here. But first let me ask, did my stupid grandson contact you?"

"Yes, he did. By the way, he's a very smart astute young man that knows a thing or two about the law and insane old men."

"I don't care what he knows. That piece of paper declaring me incompetent is not binding in this country."

"No, but it is legally binding on your properties and accounts in the United States where I can practice law."

"You can't make me sign that. I am an Italian citizen now with holdings in the US."

"Well, let me bring in someone who can practice law in both countries and can bring you a paper that will be binding in both countries."

At her cue, Scottie came in with a file folder of paperwork typed and ready for Forstman's signature.

"Dana Scott. What are you finally tired of Donna, Harvey? Going back to the brunettes, are we?"

"Why you..." Harvery became disgruntled himself.

"Harvey, I'm ok," Scottie said. Turning to Forstman she said.

"Mr. Forstman, the last three months since you have held Amanda Specter captive and forced her to undergo artificial insemination has allowed your grandson, Eric Grandeson to seek guardianship of your interests and further to declare you mentally incapacitated to oversee and run your various business interests and employees. Now, as Harvey stated, I have law licenses to practice both here and in Europe including Italy. If you do not sign these papers freeing Amanda and allowing your grandson totally control of your interests then you will be brought up on criminal charges of kidnapping, attempted rape, and attempted murder of Richard Swaize, Amanda's boyfriend."

"You're bluffing," Forstman said laughing. "Eric never had the balls to do any of that. He thought too much with his heart. Doesn't have the stomach to play hard ball."

"Well, I know you're wrong because he found us and told us what was going on with Amanda. Why do you think we're here?"

"I don't see police here. You're bluffing. Get out of my house!"

"No, they are not bluffing, Grandfather," Eric said as he came into the room from the secret passage behind Charles. "You'll be happy to know, Mr. Specter, that Amanda is with Richard in Ms. Scott's car at the end of the street."

"Thank you, Eric. By the way, Charles, I hope you enjoy prison or the old folks' home because I believe that's where they put old men like you," Harvey said as he and Scottie began to walk out the door.

"Eric, make sure he signs these and then you can bring them to my office when they are ready," Scottie said as she closed the door behind her.

"Now, grandfather, we're alone. Sign those papers and go kindly with these officers to a temporary facility until I'm sure you won't retaliate."

As the police wheeled Charles Forstman from his compound, he simply laughed maniacally and stated that no one would get away with this for long. The police simply loaded him into their handicap bus and whisked him away to a holding facility.

Eric had watched the bus travel down the street with its siren blaring and the lights blazing. He was at peace knowing that his grandfather would not be able to manipulate and machinize any untoward thing against any vendetta ever again. He walked over to where Mike, Scottie, Teddy, and Richard were standing. He saw Harvey and Amanda look at one another and decided that they needed a few minutes alone.

Harvey had left the house and looked up to see his daughter standing against Scottie's Audi. She was covered in a blanket over Mike's jacket and she was dressed. Thank God. He had had a horrible vision of presenting Amanda to her mother in nothing but a sheet and a hospital gown. It looked from there that she was treated pretty well although just not allowed to leave and to undergo some ridiculous and unwanted medical treatments at the behest of a man who felt Harvey Specter owed him a life.

Amanda stood against Scottie's Audi already having had a loving reunion with her boyfriend, Uncle Mike, Scottie, and thanking Eric profusely for all the help he had given to make this happen. She now realized why he had been so circumspect with her since her kidnapping until the other night. He had been planning this the whole time. She did not care but she knew that everyone she loved would be fine and no longer have to worry about old, insane, Charles Forstman and his influence on the world.

"Daddy!" Amanda cried and flew into Harvey's outstretched arms. He hugged her so tightly that he nearly crushed her.

"Hey baby. Daddy's here. I'm always here for you. You do know that, right?" Harvey's voice was soft and low and muffled filled with the emotion of seeing his daughter safe and in his arms.

They both stood back in each other's embrace and Harvey wiped a tear from Amanda's eye and kissed her forehead.

Amanda just put her head against her dad's chest and was so happy to feel safe and secure.

"Hey, dad, can we call mom?"

"Sure. I'm sure she's waiting for it," Harvey said as he dialed his home number in West Chester. As soon as it started to ring, he handed the phone to Amanda to answer.

"Harvey?"

"Mom?"

"Baby. Are you safe?" Donna asked as she held the phone close to her ear. She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and it said 7:00 pm. So it was close to midnight in Italy. Donna could also hear Kenzie clomping her way to the living room on her crutches and Gordon's rehearsal immediately stopped and he pound his way to the living room where Donna sat in Harvey's easy chair.

"Yes, I'm safe. Dad's here, too. Uncle Mike, Scottie, Richard, and I hear Eric helped plan to get me out. I heard Kenzie broke her foot and Gordon is going with Jamie Ross now. At least that's what Uncle Mike said. Is Aunt Rachel there?"

Donna took a deep breath and wiped her tears and said, "No Aunt Rachel is home with the Bobby and Donna Marie as is Jamie. Here, talk to your brother and sister. I love you, honey. Put your dad on before you hang up, ok?"

"Sure thing," Amanda said and then began to catch up with her siblings. She teased Kenzie on her foot injury being right before Nationals. Then she kidded her brother about finally getting the girl he wanted all along. Just as Amanda was going to hang up she remembered and handed the phone to her father.

"Here, Dad, Mom wants to talk with you before we leave."

"Thanks, honey. I think someone is looking for you," Harvey said as he pointed to Richard who had been hanging back allowing Mandy her cheerful family reunion.

"Hey," Harvey quietly said to Donna. A man who normally would not wear his emotions on the outside and who could still be guarded and sometimes emotionally stilted had no problem in allowing his tears to fall when he spoke with the mother of his children so far away.

"Hey, you did it! I never lost faith in you. I'm sure Mandy didn't either," Donna said. "Get your butts back here the first plane out in the morning, OK. I miss you so much. We miss you both so much."

"I hear you loud and clear, Mrs. Specter. First thing in the morning, Mandy, Mike, Richard, and me will be on that plane to New York."

"I'll meet you there. Just let me know the time," Donna said.

"One more thing, Donna," Harvey said.

"What's that?"

"Thank you."

" For what?"

"I don't know. For being there and being you," Harvey said too filled to explain why he was thanking her.

"You're welcome, Harvey. Hurry home," Donna said and then hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything I Own - Chapter 19

When they all arrived back at Scottie's flat in the early hours of the AM, Mike called Rachel to let her know what happened and that everyone was planning to come home later the next day. Rachel was happy and spoke with Amanda before Mike left for his hotel.

Richard gathered Mandy in his arms and continued to shower affection on her since she had been away from him for so long. They sat in Scottie's living room on the couch. Mandy had her head on Richard's shoulder and Richard had his arm around her. Harvey looked on from the kitchen where he sat at the bar and Scottie had just poured them a congratulatory drink.

"So where's Mandy sleeping?" Harvey asked.

"You can't be so naive, Harvey. She's been sleeping with Richard since she came on the trip," Scottie answered flabbergasted at Harvey trying to pretend his daughter was not a grown person.

"I know...just for a minute I wanted to remember her as just my little girl."

"Believe me. She is still your little girl. However, she is Richard's woman, too. Hasn't Donna explained any of this stuff to you?" Scottie asked putting a hand on her hip and taking a drink. She was glad that the plan had worked. She was sad to see her visitors go, but her own children would soon be occupying their rooms. Jill was due from Adam, Sr's tomorrow and Adam, Jr. would arrive in a couple of days.

"Yes, she tries. I'm too thick or blind to want to see it," said Harvey as he turned and spotted his daughter and her boyfriend canoodling on the couch.

"Donna wanted me to tell you specifically how much she thanks you for all your help. I thank you, too."

"I'm so glad I had the means. You would not believe how responsible I felt when she was kidnapped."

Harvey finished his drink and said, "It had nothing to do with you. You know it was Forstman. Richard had told me that he had been following them since they had arrived in Europe through the various U.S. embassys."

"Well, I need to get some sleep. Thank you, Scottie," Harvey said coming around the corner and giving her an innocent kiss and a grateful hug.

"You're welcome, Harvey."

Amanda had spotted her father giving Scottie a hug and a kiss. A kiss which she could tell that Scottie wished would go deeper. Amanda was not naive to Scottie's continued love for her father. She knew that was partly why she was so happy to be of use when Mandy and Richard were on their trip.

As Harvey passed by, Amanda whispered and put her hand up for her father to catch with his, "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

Harvey caught her hand and kissed it, "I love you, too. Now don't stay up too late. We have a decently early flight back to New York."

Richard had risen from the couch, "Sir, I understand if you feel uncomfortable if Mandy and I share my room; so I'll sleep..."

"Richard, Mandy is my daughter, but I have come to realize that she is a woman and no longer a little girl. So, although I am uncomfortable with it, it's ok. I understand."

Harvey crooked his finger for Richard to follow him to the corner of the room out of Amanda's earshot.

"If I find you have hurt her in any way after this, I will kick your ass. Just remember that, ok?" Harvey spoke in all seriousness and then shook hands as Richard agreed and told him goodnight.

A few hours later before dawn, Harvey felt a tap on his shoulder waking him from a pleasant dream memory of when the children were small and he and Donna had taken them on a picnic in Central Park.

"Dad?"

"Mandy. What's wrong?" Harvey asked as he rose into a sitting position and invited his daughter to sit next to him on the narrow bed. He turned on the bedside lamp and was accosted by its brightness. Harvey turned to face his daughter and squinted in the bright light until his eyes adjusted.

"It's four-thirty. What's on your mind?"

"I couldn't sleep very well,"

"After that reunion?"

"Dad! You heard that?"

"These walls aren't very thick and you are just next door," Harvey had the balls to say to his own daughter.

"Now you know how Gordy, Kenzie, and I feel when you and mom are "celebrating"," Amanda jabbed back making air quotes.

"Ok, let's drop that topic of conversation," Harvey said. "Can I ask you a question, though?"

Amanda did not want to agree too easily knowing that not only was her father an excellent attorney but he was her father, so a question could lead to anything and everything.

"Okaay," Mandy drawled.

"Do you love him?" Harvey asked eyeing his daughter.

"Oh, yes, I do love him. Only I'm not ready to marry him. I want to do something for myself first before I tie myself down to a husband and a family. I do want that, too."

"Well, you have time. Just don't do what I did. I wasted 10 years before I realized the only woman I ever really loved was your mother. That's way too long for anyone. If I had waited much longer, we probably would not have any children."

"Mom said you were too scared to become a father and that she constantly had to reassure you," Mandy said.

"Sure I was scared. I really could no longer be the self-centered man I had been. The one who had a chip on his shoulder and one who thought emotions were good for using but not for having."

"Mom said you were always a good person. I know she was right."

"You're mom is always right. She knows everything, you know." Harvey said laughing as they said together, "She's Donna."

"So why did you come in here?" Harvey wondered.

"I was just wondering when I saw you kiss and hug Scottie if something had been restarted between the two of you. It's very apparent that Scottie has never lost the "hots" for you."

"I am irresistable, aren't I?" Harvey said with all the swagger he could muster at 4:30 am.

"Oh, dad," Mandy said and rolled her eyes much like her mother would.

Harvey rose and scratched the back of his head.

"No, nothing has restarted. Though Scottie did try. I think she was feeling a little lonely and we were both sleepy on some wine and she made a pass at me."

"Did you want, too?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"After what you said to me about my reunion with Richard?"

"That's different. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you still loved mom. It can't be easy to be thrown into a situation without your right hand woman."

"You know you are too damned smart, Amanda Elizabeth. You can see right through people. Just like your mother, damn it."

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't act on it," Mandy said and rose gathering her bathrobe around her more tightly.

"Never in a million years. You know about me and loyalty."

"Oh, yes, you're old motto: " _If I am asking it from you then I am giving it to you",_ Mandy reiterated.

"That's right. Now go back to bed and go to sleep!" Harvey commanded softly in his most fatherly voice.

"Night, dad. Love you," Mandy said one more time giving Harvey another kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Love you, too," Harvey said as he hugged her one more time and was so grateful she seemed not to have suffered emotionally from her captivity.

The next day Mike, Richard, Mandy, and Harvey all took a cab to the airport. Scottie was sad to see all her friends go back to the states but she expected her daughter around two in the afternoon to arrive from her father's house, so she would not be alone for long.

"Give my love to Donna, Gordy, and Kenzie. I am so glad I was able to really help get her back," said Scottie to Harvey as they stood outside her apartment house waiting for the cab.

"Sure thing. I'm sorry, Donna wanted to talk with you last night to personally thank you for what you did but once the kids started talking to their sister I think Kenzie must have hung up by accident. Come see us at the house next time you're in town? Hell, bring Adam, Sr. if you want..." Harvey joked.

"Sure, he'd love that. My ex-husband with me at my ex-lover and his wife's house sounds real appealing to him. Now there's a pissing contest if I ever heard of one. Donna and I would have to eat in the kitchen between your two big heads," Scottie rejoined.

"Yes, we would have to fit you and Donna in the garage," Harvey smiled and then his smile faded back into seriousness and said again, "Thank you, again, Scottie." He kissed her once on the lips and pulling away they smiled at one another.

"I'll call or Mandy will call once we arrive," Harvey said as the cab driver honked his horn.

Scottie stood in the early morning sky of a mid June morning. It was rather warm for morning, so she had only had her sleeveless shirt and slacks on as she stood on the stoop waving. Once the cab turned the corner toward Heathrow airport, Scottie turned back inside and up the stairs to await her daughter Jill's arrival.

Donna heard the alarm clock ring at 5:00 am. She was to meet the plane with her missing family members around 6:30 New York time. Harvey had told her to call Ray to take them all home, but Ray was as old as they were, and though faithful to the last, Donna decided she wanted a private reunion with her family. Rachel was coming as well to pick up her missing but hero of a husband. Knowing Rachel she was already up and had her children dressed and ready to walk out the door. Donna although excited to see her husband and daughter was not above wanting a few more hours sleep.

Donna woke Mackenzie up just long enough to tell her she was leaving and that if she needed anything Gordon was already up and about. Donna thanked God it was Saturday and not a day when Gordon had to go to school. His graduation was about three days away, and Donna was so happy that the whole family would be there to attend.

Donna jumped into her four wheel drive and drove with no incident to the airport. She waited patient at the gate for her loved ones to appear. As she walked down the corridor toward the gate she spotted The Ross' twins running toward her shouting, "Aunt Donna! Aunt Donna!"

"Well, look at you, two. I bet you can't wait to see you daddy, can you?" Donna said.

Donna Marie who was a replica of Mike said, "We want to see Uncle Harvey, too, and Mandy, and...what's her boyfriend's name?"

"It's Richard, stupid," said her brother.

"Now, kids, you two wait further up the gate and let us know when you see them, ok?" Rachel said placating her twins long enough to have a word with her gal pal.

"Have you spoken to Amanda?"

Donna nodded, "Yes, I did. She sounded like she was in good spirits, but she's her father's daughter and knows how to hide her emotions behind a wall."

"Do you think she will suffer any kind of post traumatic stress because of this?"

"I hope not. I hope she's not pregnant either. They weren't in time for her not to suffer through a second insemination," Donna wiped a tear away. "When I think of what that insane son of a bitch was doing to my little girl..."

"Donna, she's going to be great. If she's pregnant then you will deal with that. It just good that Harvey and Scottie were lawyers and knew how to legally get Forstman out of the picture for good this time."

"Yes...," Donna said quietly. "You don't think that after all this time that Scottie could seduce my husband.

"Not a chance," Rachel said smiling and placed a comforting hand on her arm.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything I Own - Chapter 20

"Donna!" Harvey called as he struggled with his cufflink. This particular pair of cufflinks were always a problem to attach. Harvey's children had gifted these to him for one of his birthdays about ten years ago. He was born in January so stones in the cufflinks were a deep garnet red which matched the tie he had placed around his neck earlier.

Donna came into their bedroom where Harvey was having a struggle with his cufflink. When she came into the room he held his arm out and she came right to him and affixed his right cufflink to his sleeve ends and then did the same with the left. She also straightened his tie and smoothed down his shirt. She grabbed his buttocks before she allowed him to turn away from her.

"Donna, now you know we don't have time for that," Harvey said sarcastically.

"Well, you know you have always looked good in a white shirt, and red ties always turn me on..." she purred in response.

Harvey laughed and kissed her to which she hurriedly looked in the mirror to make sure her lipstick was still in place.

"Strawberry lip gloss?" Harvey said as he licked his lips after the kiss. "A woman your age should not be wearing lip gloss."

"Watch it, buster. I can have two thirty-year-olds here in a minute and leave you in the cold."

"Ok, ok," Harvey acquiesced staring at his wife through the mirror and smiling. He hoped she never changed giving it right back to him. "Thank you, by the way, for some reason these just did not want to cooperate with me," Harvey said. "Is Gordon ready?"

"Yes, you just have to drop him off for prepping for the ceremony and then you can come back for us. It's a shame his car wasn't fixed in time."

"Mom, Dad?"

"We're in here, Gordon," Donna called back over her shoulder.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Jamie's here to take me to school for pre-grad rehearsal. I told her she could then find you all a seat. She got the extra bleacher ticket."

"Oh, ok, then be careful and we will talk to you later. You are going on Project Graduation, aren't you?" Donna asked.

"He'd better. The firm is a major sponsor and contributor," Harvey responded.

"Yes, parental units, I am going. It's just that Jamie won't be there because she's a year behind me," Gordon said as he stood in his parents' master bathroom and brushed his still long blonde locks.

Harvey and Donna just looked at one another realizing how in love their son really was.

"Hey, Gordo, you'll have enough time to spend with her. Believe me," comforted his father.

Just at that moment, Kenzie came rushing in with her walking boot looking like a real grownup at almost 13. Her long red hair was styled in a half sweep with a beautiful pearlized barrette that she borrowed from her mom. Her dress was one of Mandy's which no longer fit. Kenzie had grown in a few short months to have a teen's body. Her legs which were already long and toned from dancing had become even more long and now she was almost as tall as her sister who was as tall as their mother. Gordon was even now taller than Harvey by about half an inch.

"Mom, Dad, Mandy just arrived with Richard. Are we ready to go?"

"Oops, that means I'm late. I'm leaving. See you later," Gordon said as he swept out of his parents' bathroom and they heard him clop down the stairs. They also heard him greet his sister and her boyfriend as he flew out the door slamming it behind him.

Harvey pulled on his jacket and examined himself in the full length mirror. Behind him he could see his wife with her red hair also styled like his younger daughter's only her barrette had the three diamonds placed it in which Harvey gave to her as a birthday present a few years ago when he spotted how beautiful she looked with her hair styled in the half sweep. It was one night that Donna had convinced Harvey to accompany her to the ballet. They had double dated with Louis and Sherry. Harvey at least had had someone with whom to commiserate because apparently the ballet was not one of the favorite things Sherry shared with her husband which surprised the hell out of Harvey.

Turning around to face Mackenzie who had come to sit on their bed as they finished dressing and taking Donna's hand with him wanted his daughter's opinion on how they looked.

"Well, how do we look?" Harvey asked. Donna just rolled her eyes but was anxious to hear what their daughter thought.

Mackenzie's dark green eyes widened as she spotted her parents, "Well, in all honesty, I will have to say...you'll do."

Harvey and Donna both exhaled with their egos pretending to be deflated.

"Smart ass!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Harvey! That's our daughter, you know."

"Yes, and she is too much like her mother. Of course, that means I love her too much to tell her, 'she'll do'," Harvey joked.

"I'm Mackenzie. I know I'm fabulous," Kenzie joked back.

"Ok, you two, I think it's time we go," Donna said shooshing husband and daughter out of their bedroom.

During the ceremony, Mandy sat next to her mother and Richard sat on her other side. Harvey sat next to Donna on her other side and Kenzie on his other side with Jamie Ross making up the end of the Specter party. Jamie's parents and siblings were waiting at the restaurant where they decided to celebrate not only Gordon's graduation although he would not be there but also to celebrate Amanda's homecoming and find out her plans for the future.

"Mom," Amanda spoke softly to her mother.

"Yes, honey, what is it? Your brother should be coming up soon they are on the "Sm's", Donna softly responded.

"I got my period today." Amanda waited for a moment to see if her mother not only heard but to see her response.

It took Donna just a moment to realize how momentous that statement actually was.

"Oh, thank God. I am so happy, baby," Donna said and turned to embrace her daughter and wipe a tear from both their eyes which when Harvey noticed saw Donna's eye makeup was a tad smeared.

He silently mouthed "what?" Donna just took his hand and said, "Later. I'll tell you later." She smiled when she said this so Harvey just squeezed her hand turned his attention back to the ceremony.

A few minutes after that they heard the Superintendant of West Chester Schools announce: "Gordon Jacob Specter". Thunderous applause and loud cries of "yay" could be heard from one section of the audience. Gordon looked up to where the sound emanated and smiled and waved his diploma in appreciation. Listed unknowingly to Gordon was his name under a couple of scholarships he had won due to his being captain of the baseball team. Harvey and Donna were surprised as well since Gordon must have worked on the applications alone without help from his parents. If he needed anything reworded or grammatically correct, he probably went to his older sister who was the writer in the family.

After the ceremony, all was confusion as Kenzie stayed with Jamie and her car while Harvey and Donna looked for Gordon so they could take his gown, cap, diploma, and awards home with them as he celebrated with his friends. Harvey and Donna noticed how quickly Gordon found Jamie. Gordon and Jamie hugged and kissed before Gordon's parents had laden Jamie with Kenzie as her responsibilty. Jamie said no problem as she pointed the direction Gordon had run.

As they ventured into the gymnasium which was another mass crowd of confusion, Harvey noticed Bruce Cameron's mother at another table. He assumed she was there to retrieve his diploma. Harvey was surprised that she approached he and Donna.

"Mr. Specter, Mrs. Specter, I just wanted to thank you," Cameron Dennis eldest daughter said.

"For what, Mrs. Cameron," Harvey asked puzzled.

"For doing what you did for Bruce. It seems he is doing better and getting help."

"You do realize that he may never be released from mental hospitals. If he is he will be watched carefully."

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me as well. I realized as much as I loved him I was not what he needed. By the way, congratulations on Gordon's accomplishments. You must be very proud of him," Mrs. Cameron said as she shook Harvey's hand and then Donna's.

"Yes, we are. God Bless you and your son," said Donna as Mrs. Cameron took her leave.

"Well, that was truly unexpected. I didn't think I would see her here," Harvey said.

"She knew you would be here and she just wanted to tell you her appreciation, that's all," Donna said as they approached Gordon at the table to retrieve his diploma.

They gathered all his items, dress clothes, gown, cap, awards, and diploma and they told him who they had encountered. To which, Gordon was surprised and let them know that.

"Well, see ya tomorrow. Jamie's picking me up at 6:00 am. Love ya." Then with a wave he hurried out of the gym with his baseball buddies.

"That's two finished high school. We have a few years before Kenzie leaves. Thank God", Harvey said to Donna as they walked toward Jamie's car to retrieve Kenzie.

"For a man who never wanted children in the first place and was scared to death once he had them, I have to say you have come a long, long way," teased Donna.

"Don't let this false bravado fool you. I'm scared everyday of my life when it comes to our children. What we just went through with Amanda was terrifying," Harvey confessed.

"I know. I was scared, too. I had my faith in you and in our daughter. Speaking of which, Amanda told me she got her period today. So she couldn't be pregnant after all," Donna said hooking her arm through Harvey's.

"You're sure. What happens if she doesn't get her period next month?" Harvey asked not really sure how the inner mechanics of a woman's body worked except in the few areas he cared about.

"I'm sure. She took a pregnancy test anyway and it was negative. She's going to do the same next month as well just to be sure."

Donna kissed him on the cheek and they walked back to find their youngest.

At the restaurant where the owner had been well acquainted with Harvey's father and his music, Harvey, Donna, Mandy, Richard, Mackenzie, and all five Ross's sat around the table allowing their meal to digest. Harvey had related to the Ross' whom he had encountered in the aftermath of the graduation.

"Well, it worked out then. She realized that her son really did have a problem," Mike said. He was not lost on sympathy but it took the beating of his daughter and the all the subsequent lawsuit to make the mother understand that her son was ill. Mike was just glad that Jamie's wounds were mostly physical and had healed or could be healed like her broken teeth. Mike was so glad that she now was going steady with Harvey's son as they had always been friends since they were little children.

There was pleasant conversation around the table until the lights of the dining room were dimmed and Mandy headed up to the microphone. Mackenzie limped her way up there as well. The only one missing was Gordon for whom this celebration was being partially given.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mandy began. "It's not a coincidence that when consulted for a restaurant to celebrate a few great events in my family's life I chose one with an open mike night."

The audience laughed as Harvey and Donna eyed one another wondering what embarrassing thing their daughters were going to say to every one in the whole room.

"I just wanted everyone to know how proud we are of our parents. We love mom a whole lot, but I especially wanted to focus on my dad, Harvey Specter."

"What is this a roast?" Harvey looked down embarrassed. He hoped he would not have to reprimand his 19 and 12 year old daughters in front of the entire restaurant. He was about to rise when he heard Gordon's guitar in the background. It was a song he had been recording the background one night when Harvey ventured into his room.

"This song," Mandy began, "is one that my sister and I found on a record last summer. We do not know who originally bought this album whether it was dad, mom, or our late grandfather but I found the lyrics and the sheet music online. You're hearing the an instrumental version played by our brother Gordon. Yes, dad, we did have this cooked up for you way before I went to Europe. Lest we forget it is also Father's Day this month."

The audience laughed and Harvey still looked rather scared at what was coming next.

"I just want to say that before Kenzie sings this song for all of you. I want to explain what this song means to me and how I think it was applicable in the event I just experienced. Some of you know of what I am talking about but I do not want explain that. That is not why I am rambling up here."

Kenzie found a chair and sat down on the stage next to her sister who stood at the microphone. Mandy's red hair was also swept up as was her sister and their mother's. Mandy's beige heels were four inches high and on loan to her from Donna who helped Mandy choose her special outfit for this occasion. Mandy had bought a blue knit dress with a peek-a-boo slit on her chest. The skirt portion was long and pleated hiding Mandy's slim long legs. Mackenzie's dress was also blue and long and patterned somewhat like Mandy's. The idea was to make them look like sisters. They both had long red hair, but again Mandy had Harvey's brown eyes and square jaw where Mackenzie was all alabaster skin lightly freckled and dark green eyes and round face just like Donna. As Harvey looked at his daughters he could not think how fast time had flown and how much he loved them and his son, of course, so no matter what they said or how badly they wanted to mock him he knew they loved him just as much.

"The song that Gordon is playing and my sister will sing in a moment is called "Everything I Own". It was written way back in the 1970's by David Gates. He was musician and part of the band Bread who recorded this song way back in 1971 or 1972. I don't have a photographic memory, but I think I'm doing ok, right Uncle Mike?"

Mike just nodded, smiled, and patted Harvey on the back. He whispered to Harvey, "I think she's going to make an excellent attorney."

Harvey just smiled and was puzzled because as far as he knew his daughter's heart's desire was to be another Margaret Mitchell.

"This song when I originally heard it I thought how sad it was. It's about loving someone so much but you don't really know how much you love them until they are no longer in your presence. I wrote this partially in a letter to my father telling him that I know he had not been there for me every time I thought he should have been there, but that I knew those times he could not help it. It took a lot of coaxing for me to understand that and a lot of arguments with mom and you, dad, to earn my forgiveness. Mom made me understand that I am just like you and I can erect walls if I feel I have not been treated fairly. Some may call this childish but I call it protecting one's feelings from additional hurt. Anyway, I just wanted you to know Dad that I never missed you so much...until...what happend to me...happened" Mandy started to weep from all her emotion welling inside. "I love you, Dad."

Mackenzie handed her sister a tissue from her pocket and Mandy dabbed at her leaky eyes and then clearing her throat said, "Without further ado, here is your younger daughter, Mackenzie Jessica Specter to sing "Everything I Own".

Mackenzie had been taking singing lessons since she could talk as well as dancing lessons so she was well equipped to sing this song in her maturing soprano voice:

 _You sheltered me from harm  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you_

 _And I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again_

 _You taught me how to love  
What it's of, what it's of  
You never said too much  
But still you showed the way  
And I knew from watching you  
Nobody else could ever know  
The part of me that can't let go_

 _And I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again_

 _Is there someone you know  
You're loving them so  
But taking them all for granted  
You may lose them one day  
Someone takes them away  
And they don't hear the words you long to say_

 _I would give anything I own  
Give up my life, my heart, my home  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again  
Just to touch you once again _

Mackenzie finished up with "I love you daddy."

Harvey was so touched that he rose from his seat and met his girls halfway in their path back to the table, and he enclosed them in his arms and held on tight. He had never been so proud in all his life.

Eventually they made it back to the table and the girls hugged Donna just as much.

"I have to say when you said you wanted to show your appreciation to your father for helping you get home I had no idea you were going to do this. It was touching and beautiful. Look at Aunt Rachel, over there, she isn't going to stop crying until she gets a hug," Donna said jokingly.

Later that night after dinner and returning home everyone was so tired that they just went to bed. Amanda decided to spend the night in her own bed and kissed Richard good night at the door. He understood that Mandy needed to be home for a little while. In the last few days before Gordon's graduation and their homecoming they had been inseparable. Richard did not mind spending one night on his own. He would have to get used to it when Mandy left for Cambridge in the fall. She decided to study law at Harvard University like her father. She wanted tonight to tell them.

Needless to say her parents were speechless.

As they lay in bed together side by side holding each other's hands, Harvey said to Donna, "I still don't believe that our little Mandy wants to be a lawyer like her old man."

"Well, I'm not. I told you a long time ago she was going to be a kick-ass lawyer like her dad. You know I was right."

"How could you know? For the longest time you insisted she was to be a writer. All her poetry readings, her own poems and blog page, her articles all pointed to her to have a career in writing not law."

"She likes a good argument and she can analyze and maneuver through a situation just like someone else I know. I knew it long before she did...after all...I'm Donna."

"You sure the hell are," Harvey commented and turning to his wife kissed her deeply.

THE END OF THIS ADVENTURE


End file.
